


Waking Death

by giftheck



Series: Reconciliation [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Getting Back Together, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Organized Crime, POV Judy Hopps, POV Nick Wilde, Parent-Child Relationship, Reconciliation, Relationship Issues, Terrorism, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftheck/pseuds/giftheck
Summary: Doug Ramses and Dawn Bellwether escape from Mountainside. Nick and Judy are put on the case to uncover the origins of a mysterious new drug called ‘Waking Death’ while working on mending their relationship. Meanwhile, a new adversary plots to bring down Zootopia. Set one year after the events of Grief's Reunion and 19 years after the film. Part 2 of the "Reconciliation" series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Zootopia. I begged Disney to donate it to me but all I received was laughing… and laughing… and laughing… wait, did they give the phone to Ed?

**WAKING DEATH **

**A ZOOTOPIA: RECONCILIATION STORY**

** Prologue **

_Mountainside Prison_

The infamous Mountainside Prison sat twenty-five miles to the east of Zootopia, nestled firmly into the Zootopian Mountains. It was where murderers, mob bosses and other highly-undesirable folk were sent. As a result, security was high. Airspace around the prison complex was restricted.

The prison had also taken on another reason for its notoriety.

It housed the former conspirators of the Savage Mammals incidents that took place nineteen years prior.

Dawn Bellwether and Doug Ramses had, somehow, survived the harshest prison in Zootopia, but that was only because they had been placed in a special wing, separated from the other prisoners, after numerous attacks on the pair.

The days had blurred for Dawn Bellwether. Over time, her will had slowly eroded away, leaving her an empty shell of herself. She had contemplated ending herself, because the life she was living was no life at all. Forever punished for her hubris in her younger years. She had even started to regret her actions in recent years, and her eagerness to get revenge on Lionheart.

On the other paw, Doug Ramses had not felt any guilt at all. The only regret he had was that he had been caught. He had taken his sentence with indifference, though he had found himself lucky not to have been put to death.

The thing that had made him angry was that his work, the work he had devoted so much time to, was now in the hands of scientists who had perverted his work to help others. Doug had never cared about working to help others. All he wanted at the end of it was a pay check. It wasn’t _his_ fault the companies he had worked for didn’t see the uses of _Midnicampum Holicithias_.

When Dawn Bellwether had approached him, the goal had simply been to make the then-mayor Leodore Lionheart look bad in the eyes of the public. She had constantly been humiliated by him and wanted payback. However, when Doug had concocted the Night Howler plan, Dawn became drunk on the power that it afforded her and had decided that all predators were her enemy, and that she alone deserved the power to control them.

All Doug cared about was the money at the end of it.

And look where that had gotten him: a nice, comfy, bare prison cell in a wing of the prison designed specifically to separate the Night Howler Conspiracists from the rest of the prison population.

Doug had long since stopped even conversing with Dawn whenever they crossed paths.

Truth be told, he just didn’t care to try and get her to do anything anymore. As far as he was concerned, she had outlived her usefulness.

******

The prison watchtower was situated towards the west entrance of the prison.

Craig Howlinson was the one in charge of the watchtower, and at the moment the highest authority in the prison. The sun had already set and Howlinson was ready to hand over to the next shift so he could go home to his wife and daughter and get some sleep, though he would be waiting for another hour before the shift swap.

The radar that kept an eye out for aircraft passing over the airspace of the prison blipped infrequently, usually a sign of commercial airliners.

Howlinson reclined in his chair, comfortable in the knowledge this would be a night like any other.

As he reclined, the radar’s bleeping started becoming more frequent. Howlinson ignored it for a second, hoping it was simply a stray commercial airliner.

When the blipping did not stop, Howlinson sat forward in his seat and frowned.

The blip was not commercial. Its transponder read that it was a private plane.

Howlinson slid his chair over to the radio and picked it up.

“Unidentified aircraft, you have entered restricted airspace. Turn back or we will mobilise a chopper to escort you back. If you refuse we are authorised to shoot you down. Please respond with your compliance.”

The blip did not turn away, nor was there any response on the radio.

“Unidentified aircraft, this is your last warning. Return to civilian airspace or we will shoot you down.” Howlinson ordered.

Again, no response, except for the blip approaching even faster than before. Howlinson was preparing to radio the air support team, but as he did, a bright light shone into the tower… right before the aircraft flew straight into the control room and exploded.

******

Doug had been running for what seemed like hours. Lagging behind him was Dawn Bellwether, though Doug didn’t quite know why he had taken pity on her and had decided not to leave her to her fate.

Freedom didn’t last long for Doug, however. As he came level with a mountain road, a black van pulled up and from it several mammals, all predators wearing dark clothing, piled out, with weapons drawn.

Doug raised his hooves. But before he could get a word in edgeways, he was shot. The green feather of a tranquiliser dart stuck out from his leg, and soon all Doug knew was darkness.

******

 

_“This is Zootopia News Network. I’m Peter Moosebridge with some breaking news coming just in. Explosions have occurred at the Mountainside Prison after a private jet fell from the sky. At present, the ZBI is not able to confirm whether any inmates have died, been injured or escaped._

_…_

_This just in. ZBI has confirmed that two inmates are missing and are assumed to be on the run. Dawn Bellwether and Doug Ramses, two of the conspirators jailed indefinitely for their parts in the Savage Mammal incidents nineteen years ago, are currently at large. ZBI has issued a statement urging the mammals of Zootopia to be on the lookout for the fugitives. If you spot Dawn Bellwether or Doug Ramses, please call the ZBI’s number as shown on the screen now. The ZBI would like us to remind you not to approach or attempt to apprehend the escapees._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second in the Reconciliation series, the first being Grief's Reunion. If you haven’t yet read that story, I’d suggest doing that first, it will make things occurring in this story make more sense. This is also a darker fiction, something I felt like trying out with Collector but ultimately decided to ditch. It will carry on with certain story elements set up in Grief's Reunion and will pull from ideas I had originally set aside for my cancelled Aftermath series.
> 
> This is out a whole week earlier than I anticipated but don’t expect updates for this to come as quickly as they did when Survival first started. I have an end goal, I just need to work out the kinks between the intro and the climax.
> 
> Waking Death will be told slightly differently when compared to Grief's Reunion. There will be chapters that are not marked with character names, which will be in standard prose format, but people seemed to enjoy the POV setup Grief's Reunion used, so I’ll be reusing that idea for certain chapters. It will also have a much darker tone to it.
> 
> I’ve gone back and fiddled with some minor parts of Grief's Reunion. Nothing major, just a couple of very small clarifications and changes.


	2. The Morning After

** Morning After **

(From the point of view of Nick)

 

_One of the habits I had gotten since returning to Zootopia last year is that I like to keep my eye on the news. Even if some of it is biased claptrap, it’s the best way of knowing exactly what is happening in Zootopia._

_So naturally I was quickly aware of what had happened the previous night, when that jet was downed over Mountainside Prison._

_Hearing that Bellwether and Doug were on the run was like a punch to the chest. Me and Carrots had dealt with them nineteen years ago, and we both thought that was the end of it._

_What makes it worse is that we both have more to lose than we did the last time Bellwether and Doug were loose in Zootopia. We both have kits._

_And now there was the chance that they could be put in danger. I remember the criminal mind well enough to know that the odds were on them plotting to bring retribution upon us._

_Needless to say, both me and Carrots are on edge. It kept me up throughout the night with the worry that they might be able to find me and Robin._

_If anything ever happened to him or Nicholas, or even Carrots, I would be beside myself. That would be after I hunted down and dealt the bastards swift justice, of course._

******

“Morning, Senior!” Clawhauser waved from the front desk. Nick simply responded with a light groan and a half-hearted wave as he headed for the bullpen.

Nick yawned loudly as he entered. He found his seat, situated towards the rear of the room, and clambered onto it. Sat to the right was Officer Tony Wolfovitz, one of Precinct One’s mainstays.

It had only been a small number of months since Nick had returned to Precinct One.

“Wilde.” Wolfovitz nodded.

“Wolfy.” Nick returned the nod with a smug smile, earning an exasperated sigh from the wolf.

“Nineteen years and _still_ with the nicknames, Red.” Wolfovitz said, “Though you eased off of it when you were with Hopps…”

The comment made Nick’s smug smile drop.

******

_One of the most awkward and uncomfortable things about returning to Precinct One? Everybody sort of knows about the bust-up me and Carrots had, and what it was caused by. Heck, I’m sure half the Officers in the room have brought the ultimate result of it before Carrots on many an occasion. Most of my fellow Officers are tactful enough not to mention it, but you get the occasional one…_

******

“Oh.” Wolfovitz said, taking notice of Nick’s soured expression, “Sorry.”

Nick stared at Wolfovitz for one moment.

“Don’t be.” Nick shrugged, “It’s in the past.”

“The way you reacted…” Wolfovitz began.

“Is none of your concern.” Nick replied, “Look, it’s in the past. Me and Hopps are moving past it. That’s why it’s called the past.”

Nick said nothing further and Wolfovitz decided it was best not to push further.

The bullpen door swung open again and in came Judy. She seemed irritated as she headed for the front.

“Wow.” Wolfovitz remarked, “Haven’t seen Hopps that irritated for a while.”

“Yeah, well…” Nick replied as he cupped his muzzle in his paw, “You know what’s probably going to be eating at her.”

“And it’s not eating you?” Wolfovitz raised an eyebrow.

“Of course it is.” Nick replied sourly, “How could it not be? The two responsible for the mess nineteen years ago are out and could be gunning for us. It bothers me _very much._ ”

“Ten- _Hut!_ ” Officer Lupus, the wolf that had taken the role that was once taken by Higgins, called. Most of the Officers began chanting as Fangmeyer walked in. Neither Nick nor Judy joined in.

“All right, settle down…” Fangmeyer took to the podium, “We have some items on the docket before I issue assignments. The first, most obvious one is that we have two fugitives from the Mountainside Prison.” Nick grimaced.

“The ZBI wants us out of their fur while they search for the two fugitives.” Fangmeyer continued, “Having said that, should you catch sight of either Doug Ramses or Dawn Bellwether, you know what to do. Next item: I want Officer Wilde and Lieutenant Hopps in my office after this briefing. Now, assignments: Officers Delgato, Wolfovitz, Andersen: you guys get undercover duty in Savanna Central. McHorn, Rhinowitz, Higgins: SWAT duty in the Rainforest District. The rest of you have patrols. Dismissed.”

“See ya, Wilde.” Wolfovitz nudged Nick gently as he jumped down from his chair. Nick grumbled as the other Officers all filed out of the room. Fangmeyer stayed behind to watch them go as they left Nick and Judy behind. Once they were all gone, Fangmeyer jerked her head to indicate that Nick and Judy should make their way to her office as instructed.

******

_Well, this could only wind up going well._

_I already have a hunch why Stripes wants to see us. I’m pretty sure it’s got something to do with last night._

_I chance a glance at Carrots. She looks about as tired as I am. No doubt she heard the news at the same time I did and has been up all night not able to sleep the same as me._

_We both ascend the stairs to Stripes’ office at the top floor, the same office Carrots inhabited a year ago. It’s not the first time I’ve been called to this office: when Buffalo-Butt was in charge, you could have had a money jar marked “Wilde Visits” and it would have been filled to the top within the first month._

_I glance at Carrots again as we stop in front of the door. There is somebody already in there but Stripes isn’t there yet._

_We’re not kept waiting though, because Stripes comes up the stairs behind us and opens the door, ushering us inside. Commissioner Bogo is stood behind the desk, glowering at us with his arms crossed. I have not missed that look, I must confess. There are two chairs set up on the near side of Stripes’ desk, and me and Carrots take our seats._

******

Fangmeyer stared down at the occupants of the two chairs set up in front of her desk.

“So, how are the kids?” Fangmeyer asked, trying to break some of the tension.

“They’re doing fine.” Nick said.

“It’s been a tough year.” Judy said at the same time.

Realising they were both conflicting statements, Nick and Judy glanced at each other briefly.

“Wilde, I’m glad to have you back as a member of the team.” Fangmeyer said, “Your performance these past three months since returning to Precinct One has been as was expected from you and a little more. At the rate you’re going, I can see you climbing back to the rank you were before you left us the last time.”

Nick said nothing, his expression not betraying any emotion.

“You’re wondering why I pulled you into the office.” Fangmeyer said.

“It has something to do with last night, I’m sure.” Nick spoke up. Fangmeyer looked at Nick.

“You’re not wrong, Wilde.” Fangmeyer agreed, “The ZBI are on the lookout for the two fugitives, but they know of your… prior investment in the Savage Mammals case.”

“You have to back off.” Bogo spoke finally.

“Back off?” Judy scoffed, “After what they did to us?”

“Your personal investment is precisely why the ZBI want you to back off.” Fangmeyer turned to Judy, “I’m going to warn you only once. Stay out of this. That includes trying to investigate this in your own time. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to suspend you. Are we clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Came the chants of both.

“Good.” Bogo uncrossed his arms, “Because I have something else for you to focus on.”

Fangmeyer pushed a document across the desk. Judy picked it up and glanced at it.

“‘Waking Death’?” Judy frowned.

“It’s the term for a powerful drug sweeping the streets.” Fangmeyer replied, “We’ve arrested a few mammals carrying this drug already, but we want to cut the supply off. We want you to pair up with each other and go and shake down some leads.”

Nick and Judy looked at each other briefly.

“Just like old times?” Nick shrugged. Judy let out a small chuckle, though Nick could sense the slight humourlessness behind it, because it would _not_ be like old times.

“Then I take it there’s not going to be any arguments between you two.” Fangmeyer raised her eyebrow.

“No.” Judy and Nick replied together.

“Good.” Bogo nodded, “Then get out of here.”

******

_I’m looking at the case file as we leave. The first lead we have? Why, it’s our old pal, Duke Weaselton. He was in prison until six months ago. I haven’t had a chance to catch up with Duke yet, so no doubt he’ll be surprised to see me again. So surprised, in fact, that I expect he’ll try my running skills._

_Oh, I haven’t really spoken about Carrots and I yet, have I? Well, we’re definitely friends again. Probably a little behind how we were after we solved the Savage Mammals case. We’ve had our… arguments over the past year. And I’m pretty annoyed that Carrots has on occasion tried to blame herself again for what happened all those years ago given how we were both at fault. But we’re managing._

_And our sons?_

_Nicholas has just started High School, and Robin has just started Junior High. I think Robin’s a bit more outgoing since going to a proper school, but he’s also started developing a rebellious streak. As for Nicholas… he’s still an obvious hybrid, and some still can’t accept change, but he’s made friends._

_In fact, he’s made one_ very good _friend. A she-wolf that, as it turns out, is the daughter of one of my colleagues. Or he was, or would have been, had he not been killed in the line of duty. But it seems her father raised her well, because Amy Wolfard doesn’t seem to care about his hybrid nature._

_Cripes. Can I expect grandkits at some stage? Is that even possible?_

_Let’s move off that and back to the present. Duke Weaselton, our first lead. Duke’s a known thief and he’s ‘in’ with the crowds so if anybody is bound to know anything about this new drug, it’s him._

******

Judy drove the cruiser through Savanna Central on the way to one of Duke Weaselton’s old haunts.

“You know…” Nick said, “Your driving hasn’t really improved, has it?”

Judy playfully slammed the brakes on, but Nick was prepared for it, clutching the dashboard.

“Heh.” Nick said, “Can’t get me with that one again, Carrots.”

Smiling smugly to herself, Judy pushed the cruiser forward again.

“So, uh…” Nick ventured, “How are you doing?”

Judy’s smile lowered a little. Her ears drooped.

“I’m fine.” Judy replied.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Nick replied, “I see your ears drooping there.”

“It’s just…” Judy began, “I’m angry. And I’m scared. I’m angry that _she_ escaped justice. And I’m scared… terrified that she will come after me, after Nicholas… after you.”

“And you aren’t alone there.” Nick said, “I kept myself up last night turning this all over in my mind. Maybe the ZBI are right to ask us to back off, though.”

Judy chanced a glance at Nick.

“We’re not as young as we used to be, and the ZBI are more than likely going to have the resources to bring both Ramses and Smellwether back to jail, where they belong.” Nick rationalised, “It’s not like we can lure her in like we did last time we saw her. I think the best thing we can do is just get on with our jobs and let the ZBI handle it.”

“You’re not serious.” Judy replied in a shocked tone.

“Am I happy with this? No, no I am not.” Nick agreed, “But am I going to let the ZBI do their job? Yes, yes I am.”

There was silence in the cruiser, Judy’s paws gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than normal.

“There he is.” Nick said, spotting a familiar weasel on the corner of the street ahead, with a stand set up with what looked like various movies.

******

_Duke’s not looking too good for his age, is he? I saw his father last year when I settled Mom’s estate after she passed away, and his father looks younger than he does._

_Clearly his recent stint in prison, of which I am aware he has not long finished, has not done him well._

_I wind the cruiser’s window down._

******

“If it isn’t the Duke of Bootleg!” Nick shouted. The weasel froze in place, his eyes widening as he stared at Nick.

“Aw, crud.” Duke remarked, before turning tail and running.

“Of course.” Nick scoffed, “On foot? Or with the cruiser?”

“Think your grandpa legs could keep up?” Judy raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll thank you to never use that phrase again.” Nick said as he opened the cruiser door and jumped out and started running after Duke.

******

 

_I did mention I’m 51, didn’t I? And re-green from the Academy to boot. So these old legs don’t quite run as fast as they did before. But I think I’m doing just fine. Duke’s a bit ahead of me, though._

_Which is why I’m pleased to hear the sound of screeching tyres, followed by a thud against metal as Duke, who has his eyes on me, smacks into the side of the cruiser._

_Thank the heavens for Carrots and her bad driving._

******

Nick slowed to a standstill before picking Duke up none-too-gently. Judy stepped out from the cruiser and to Nick’s side.

“Is that any way to treat an old friend when all he did was say ‘hi’?” Nick asked.

“Old friend my tail!” Duke answered, “You was always leanin’ on me, Wilde, back when you was a cop the first time. Now I gotta put up with seein’ your ugly mug on the streets _again_?”

“Now, why would you run if you weren’t hiding anything?” Nick asked.

“I ain’t talkin’!” Duke replied.

“Oh, yeah?” Nick raised an eyebrow, “A little birdie tells me you were in prison until not too long ago. Be a shame to get sent back so soon for something so trivial as bootlegging Floatzen 5.”

“… whaddaya want, Wilde?” Duke glowered at Nick.

“Ever hear of something called ‘Waking Death’?” Judy stepped towards Duke.

“Uh, uh!” Duke replied, “I ain’t steppin’ in on _that_! I got the daylights kicked outta me the _last_ time I pointed you to a drug lab!”

“So you _do_ know something.” Nick smiled. Duke blanched.

“I ain’t talkin’!” Duke insisted, “And with your pal Big gone, there ain’t nothin’ ya can do ta make me!”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Nick replied, “Do you want the honour, Lieutenant, or can I have it?”

“Have at it.” Judy replied, indicating for Nick to continue before crossing her arms and glaring at Duke.

“Ah, well… such a shame your time on the streets was so short.” Nick sighed, reaching to his belt, “Duke Weaselton, you’re under arrest for illegal counterfeiting. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

Duke froze, his eyes darting around rapidly.

“Do you understand your rights?” Nick asked.

Duke said nothing. Judy opened the rear cruiser door and Nick made to throw Duke in roughly.

“Alright, alright! I’ll talk!” Duke said finally, just as Nick swung him backwards to throw him in. Nick dropped Duke to the ground and crossed his arms.

“Geez, Wilde. Sixteen years and ya still know how to do it.” Duke rubbed at his neck.

“You were saying about Waking Death?” Judy raised an eyebrow.

“Look, I ain’t touched that stuff!” Duke replied, “But I heard that there’s a lab for it in Savanna Central, under Banyan Street. That’s all I know!”

******

_We let Duke off with a caution and we make our way to Banyan Street. Ah, this brings back memories: that was where we found Doug’s Night Howler lab. Perhaps the mammals running the lab think the ZPD would assume running such a lab in the same spot as a former Night Howler lab would be idiotic, and they would be right. There are a million more places in the city that could be used to hide a Waking Death lab._

_The actual surface-level entrance to Banyan Street Station is long-gone, knocked down to make way for a concession stand. However, there is a station in Savanna Central that would lead us to what used to be Banyan Station, though it would take a bit of legwork. We head to the Berry Lane Station._

_After a quick word with the Transport Police, they allow us to use the Service Tunnels to get to the old Banyan Street Station. Once we’re there…_

_Well, I don’t know how they did it, but somehow, they got a camper-van down here, right where the old Banyan Street Station was. I’m surprised nobody’s mentioned anything yet. Perhaps they just assume they’re campers of some sort._

_Me and Carrots know better. Nodding to her, we both pull our tranq guns._

 

 


	3. Abandoned Lab

** Abandoned Lab **

(From the point of view of Judy)

_I didn’t think I’d be spending today hunting down a drugs lab._

_This ‘Waking Death’ sounds bad. I had a look in the case file to find out exactly what it was. I’m no scientist so I don’t understand all the jargon, but from what I_ can _read, the drug causes a sort of temporary paralysis. You still breathe but all your voluntary functions are shut down. It doesn’t sound pleasant and I wonder why anybody would want to put themselves through it._

_At least until I read about its second ingredient. And, wouldn’t you know? It’s something that I’ve come across quite a few times._

_The second ingredient is derived from Midnicampum Holicithias. Night Howlers._

_Years ago, in the wake of the Savage Mammal case, Night Howler-derived drugs cropped up pretty quickly. The most common form of it made you lose all your inhibitions and drove you to the edge of rage without losing your conscious self like pure Night Howler makes you. The result is a rush of adrenaline and dopamine and it is a highly addictive substance as a result._

_From what I’m reading, Waking Death works by paralysing you, and the Night Howler derivative causes the rush of adrenaline and dopamine that the old narcotic version causes. The paralysis causes the adrenaline rush to be greater: nothing can heighten adrenaline like being totally helpless._

_I’m surprised this drug hasn’t killed anybody yet, but it’s only a matter of time until it does._

_That brings me to the reason why I am with Nick, in what used to be Banyan Street Station, investigating a camper van that has no business being here. How did they even get it down here to begin with? Surely_ somebody _would have noticed the great honking thing being driven up the train tracks? This isn’t Ram Theft Auto, for crying out loud._

_I try my radio. No signal. Great. These radios are supposed to have good range underground. Which means one thing: there’s a frequency jammer nearby._

_Nick nods to me and we both pull our tranquilisers out._

******

Slowly approaching the parked camper van, Nick and Judy raised their tranquiliser guns. Nick signalled that he would take the left side, and Judy nodded in agreement to taking the right side. She creeped around carefully, making sure the area was clear before proceeding to the front. Nick popped around the other side and indicated to himself and then to the door nearest him. Judy nodded as she drew closer to the door nearest her. She caught Nick’s attention again and raised a paw with three fingers. Silently she counted down from three, and once her fist was clenched, she threw the door open.

“ZPD!” Judy shouted. Nick burst in at the other end.

The camper van was definitely a drug den. There was enough equipment inside to make a modest amount of Waking Death, and there was a basin that was covered in soil. But there was nobody there, and the equipment had a layer of dust on it, suggesting that it had been abandoned. However, Judy knew looks could be deceiving. She nodded to Nick and they began searching the camper van just in case, though it didn’t take long as there was nobody there.

“Well, that’s disappointing.” Nick said finally, holstering his tranq pistol.

“We need to call this in anyway.” Judy said as she found a control box on one of the worktops. The unit was switched on.

“Police scanner.” Nick noted, “Looks like a newer version of the one that Fin and I used to use years ago. And if I’m not wrong… Yep. Has a functioning jammer.”

“One way to fix that.” Judy replied, yanking the cord out of the back of the box. The box powered off. Nick grabbed his radio.

“Dispatch, this is Officer Wilde.” Nick spoke into it.

“ _This is Dispatch, Senior!_ ” came the chirpy voice of Clawhauser. Nick winced at the name, his typical reaction to hearing it.

“We need Officers down at the old Banyan Street station.” Nick spoke, “We’ve found an abandoned drug lab. Please advise responding officers they will have to enter through Berry Lane and take the service tunnels to get here.”

“ _10-4._ ” Clawhauser replied. Nick looked to Judy.

“Now what?” Nick asked.

“Now we wait.” Judy replied.

Nick leaned against the counter.

“So…” Nick ventured, “Want to talk about what happened?”

“What’s to talk about?” Judy replied.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Nick shrugged, “Just the idea of two speciests on the loose who, the last time they were free, tried to frame predators as savages, one of which tried to use me to kill you. It’s got you worried. It’s got _me_ worried too.”

Judy glared at Nick for a moment, before dropping the glare and stepping a little closer.

“Carrots, I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” Nick said.

******

_I’m still feeling a bit tense over the situation with Bellwether escaping. I’m wondering how Nicholas might be affected, because he has only ever heard of what happened during that time. He never knew it for himself, though, and I’m worried… terrified that he might learn now._

_I might have once been a naïve little country bunny, but I’ve learned a lot since coming to Zootopia. I know there are other hybrids in Zootopia, and I know that they had suffered greatly under past political regimes. I don’t understand how the genetics work, and until I had Nicholas I had never seen a fox/bunny hybrid, but that didn’t mean there were no others._

_Bellwether’s escape makes me very, very scared for Nicholas’ safety, as well as what it might mean for Nick and Robin. No doubt they’ll be gunning for us both in revenge._

_Nick does his best to assure me that everything will be fine, that it won’t be long before the ZBI has Bellwether and Ramses back in custody and shipped back off to prison._

_It’s not working._

_Nick places a paw on my shoulder and I tense up a bit at the contact. He tells me that things will work out. He says he’ll be there for me and Nicholas._

_Before we can discuss the matter further, we are met by Officer Robert Johnson and his rookie partner Officer Shaun Woolton, Officer Samuel Snarlov and his partner Officer Henry Blackfoot, and finally Officer Alistair Thompson and his rookie, Officer Roger Swinton._

******

“Eight responders.” Nick whistled, “Kinda overkill for an abandoned drug lab, isn’t it?”

“We all just got a call for Officers close to Berry Street.” Johnson shrugged.

“Did Clawhauser, by any chance, tell you the drug lab was abandoned?” Judy raised an eyebrow. The six officers looked at each other awkwardly.

“That’s a no.” Nick shook his head, “What do you think, Carrots?”

“We’ll need only two officers.” Judy said finally, “Snarlov and Blackfoot, would you remain behind here? The rest of you can return to your patrols.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Came the reply. Judy shivered: she was still technically their superior, but she wasn’t used to being lower-ranked and still having authority. Johnson, Woolton, Thompson and Swinton all headed back towards the service tunnel that would lead them back to Berry Street, leaving Judy, Nick, Snarlov and Blackfoot behind.

“You still get them to call you ‘ma’am’?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Shut it.” Judy glared at Nick.

“Shutting it…” Nick said, a smirk crawling upon his mouth, “Ma’am.”

Judy elbowed Nick in the side, but it didn’t wipe the smirk from his face.

“Snarlov, can you take a sniff around?” Judy turned to the polar bear, “Your nose is the best one here.”

Snarlov nodded as he entered the makeshift lab.

“You know, I have a nose too.” Nick turned to Judy.

“As tempting as it is to make you crawl around in the dust, Slick, I might need you by my side more.”

There was a beat of silence between them as the words settled upon their comprehension.

“An observer might interpret that as flirting with a subordinate.” Nick teased.

“Oh, gosh, you’re right!” Judy said, her ears getting a bit warm, “I didn’t mean anything by it. Sorry, Nick…”

“You say that word too much, Carrots.” Nick frowned.

Judy’s ears drooped.

“Sorry.” She said.

“Don’t be.” Nick shrugged, “I was just pulling your ears.”

Judy’s expression dropped for a moment as she considered Nick.

“Why, you…” Judy punched Nick lightly in the arm.

 ******

_Look, I didn’t mean for what I said to come off as flirting. Like I said, I feel I burned that bridge a long time ago, and Nick is right: he’s three ranks below me and it would be wholly inappropriate. But it makes me a little happy that Nick feels comfortable enough around me to banter a bit._

_Needless to say, Snarlov didn’t find anything more than faded scents that confirmed that the lab hadn’t been used for a while. We called it in, and had to wait for the Zootopia Transit Authority to shut down the line while we had the camper van extracted, which was a long process given that the tunnels were barely wide enough to get it down here in the first place, and the nearest overground exit put us fairly close to the city centre. We had to have it towed along the line to the overground and then we had to call in a crane to lift it off the track._

_By the time we are done, it’s mid-afternoon, so me and Nick go for a late lunch at a local café._

_Of course, things never go easy, because my phone rings and my phone only ever rings while I’m working for a very limited number of reasons._

_I pick it up and… yep, it’s St. Barks High School._

_What has Nicholas done now? He’s been doing okay up until this point, but I know he’s been having some… shall we say, trouble with one or two of his classmates. I know why that is: Nicholas is a hybrid and even in this day and age, there are still some who don’t like hybrids just because they’re deemed to be ‘unnatural’._

_Answering the phone, I am greeted by the voice of Principle Skipps, the desert hare in charge of the school._

******

“Lieutenant Hopps.” Judy answered her phone.

“ _Miss Hopps? This is Principle Skipps._ ” Came the reply.

“What’s he done?” Judy asked.

“ _He got into a fight with another student._ ” Skipps said, “ _We need you to come down to the school._ ”

Judy let out a deep breath through her nose.

“I’ll be right there.” Judy said, hanging up. She slipped the phone into her pocket.

“Junior?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Got himself into a fight.” Judy shook his head.

“There’s two sides to every story, Carrots.” Nick replied as he got up. He shouted to one of the servers, “Hey, can we get this to go?”

“I know that, Nick, and I already suspect what started the fight.” Judy said, “But Nicholas had been keeping his nose clean for a year.”

“Carrots, we’ll sort it out.” Nick affirmed as the server bagged up their lunch and thrust it into Nick’s paws. Judy let out another long breath before getting up from her seat.

“Let’s go find out what all this is about.” Nick said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a few days, but I drew myself a cover for this story! Hooray! It gives you a decent look at Nicholas and Robin, as well as the two antagonists of the story. You’ll get to meet the second in the next chapter. If you want to see this cover, you can check out my DeviantArt (same name as here). I also post my stories there too.
> 
> The idea of a parked camper van in an abandoned station is kind of a bit crazy, but it’s influenced by Grand Theft Auto V, where you can easily drive most vehicles into the San Andreas subway system. 
> 
> Reviews are somewhat subdued at the moment, but here are some review responses anyway:
> 
> Jack Kellar (AO3): Weaselton’s not always running from the cops nor is he always running into the sides of police cruisers, but he’s not long come out of prison and he’s not exactly keen on going back so soon. Though he might have mobility problems when he reaches old age… as for the average age of Precinct One’s officers, some of them are new and some of them are mainstays. Some of them come from the same families as the mainstays. I chose not to mention brand new recruits in that scene because I didn’t feel it was relevant at the time, mainly because they would have been at Precinct One for a few months already.
> 
> GhostWolf88 (FF): We shall see where this possibility leads, of course. Not going to give much away at this stage, but this will be a rollercoaster for different reasons to Survival.
> 
>  
> 
> A couple of notes before ending. Snarlov and Johnson are existing ZPD Officers. Officer Alistair Thompson is a black jaguar who has been on the force for about three years at this point. The others are all on the same wave of recruits that Nick was on at the end of Survival and their names should give an indication to species: Shaun Woolton is a sheep, Henry Blackfoot is a black-footed ferret and Roger Swinton is a pig.
> 
> We’ll get a Nicholas POV soon, but the next chapter is going to set up the main conflict of this story.


	4. Clawford

** Clawford **

Michael Clawford was an unusual sort. Most who looked at him saw him as a slightly-shorter-than-average wolf, but there was a lot more to him than met the eye.

For one thing, he was the boss of a Tundratown criminal gang that had gained a lot of power in the wake of the disbanding of the Big Family Gang. His criminal gang had flown relatively under the radar. Michael liked that: he had been flying under the radar before ever thinking of establishing the gang he had created.

Now he had a bigger purpose.

He had been made to suffer ever since the Missing Mammals and Savage Mammals incidents nearly twenty years before. He was fifteen and the time, and the City had failed him. The system had failed him. And it had cost him his parents, who had been ruthlessly murdered because they dared to think _differently_. And he had spent a long time thinking about how he might get back at the City for that.

Over the past nineteen years, Michael had seen a lot happen. So-called _harmony_ in Zootopia, the public acceptance of predator and prey friendships and eventually romances…

Of course, that brought up the second reason why Michael was an unusual sort.

Because despite his largely wolfish appearance, Michael was the product of an interspecies, predator-prey romance. His mother was a jackrabbit and his father was a timberwolf.

Of course, being the product of an interspecies relationship meant certain… quirks in Michael’s appearance. For one, he had a jackrabbit’s buck teeth instead of incisors. He had his mother’s facial stripes. He had longer ears, a slightly shorter muzzle, a short, stubby tail and body proportions akin to a hare as opposed to a wolf.

Hybrid genetics was truly a mystery: the same couple could have two children and their biological leaning would differ greatly. Some were straight in the middle, some leaned more towards one species than the other.

Sighing to himself as he dispelled the thought, he got up from his seat and paced around the room, waiting for his guests to arrive. The room was sparsely furnished, with grey walls, a desk with a computer and several drawers and bookcases. Michael was currently not alone in the room: there was a polar bear who was content with watching the hybrid pace. As he paced, he considered what had happened.

The jet that had gone down on top of the Mountainside Prison was something that had tipped Michael’s hand. His intention was always to break Doug Ramses out of Mountainside, because he needed the smarts of the ram. Sure, there were plenty of chemists who _could_ do the work that Michael needed to get done, but all of them were so straight-laced, and that would be a barrier to what Michael wanted to do. On top of that, Doug had experience, even if that experience might have gone rusty with nineteen years in prison, but Michael was confident they could coax what they needed from him. The jet crash had simply hastened his plans. He had sent mammals to watch the prison, learn their patterns, and then eventually break him out, though that part of the plan had been months away from happening. It was lucky that Michael’s watchers had been near the prison that night to pick up their target.

“Bring them in.” Michael said finally to the polar bear. The polar bear grunted, leaving the room for a moment before coming back in, dragging two sheep inside.

Michael was a little displeased that his watchers had picked up Dawn Bellwether too. She was not necessary to his plot. What use was a washed-out corrupt politician that nobody would trust?

The polar bear dropped the two sheep in front of Michael, and he examined them both briefly.

“Who are you?” Bellwether asked, “What do you want with us?”

“‘Us’?” Michael raised an eyebrow, “Whatever made you think I wanted you, Dawn Bellwether?”

Bellwether stiffened as Michael passed by her and stopped in front of Doug.

“ _You_ , on the other hand, will prove most valuable.” Michael said.

“Not interested.” Doug replied, “Especially not interested in helping a chomper.”

“I see nineteen years in the Clink hasn’t changed your speciest ways of thinking, no matter how half-wrong you may be on your speciesm.” Michael let a small smile creep onto his muzzle, “No matter. See, I have a proposition for you.”

“Still not interested.” Doug sneered.

“Oh, I think you’ll be _very_ interested.” Michael allowed his smile to grow wider, showing his teeth, “After all, I think you owe me for your rescue… and for not executing you outright. Just be thankful that I need you.”

“What the…? What are you?” Bellwether stared at Michael, noticing his buck teeth, before her eyes rested on his abnormally-long ears for a canine.

“You know, I don’t think there _is_ a term specifically suited to me.” Michael pondered, “See, there aren’t many of us in the world, or at least, not many of us who are _obvious_. But I’m the result of something you strived to destroy: predator-prey harmony.”

“Disgusting.” Doug spat.

“Quite.” Michael sneered, “But like I said, you _owe_ me. See, first off, I saved you from going back to prison. That’s one point in my favour. But secondly, you owe me because what you did nineteen years ago cost me my family. But I’m not somebody who simply makes demands. I can make it worth your while. You do as I say, and I’ll let you go free, with all the money you would need to disappear and start a comfortable new life outside the Zootopian eye. Even better, I’ll let you get _revenge_.”

Doug glared at Michael.

“… what do you want?” Doug asked.

“I need what you did best.” Michael answered, “I need a drug weaponized.”

Michael returned to his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a syringe filled with a dark liquid. He flicked the syringe.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard of this, but this is a wonderful drug called _Latericius Valete Mortem_.” Michael explained, “In the common tongue, it’s referred to as the ‘Waking Death’ because of the paralysis it causes. Total shutdown of all voluntary nervous functions. I’ve never been tempted to try it myself, but as I understand it, it also contains a little something you _are_ familiar with. That’s its magic, and that’s how it gets you hooked: the Night Howler contained within it is potent enough to cause an adrenal rush, but the paralysing agent stops you from acting on the impulses the Night Howler gives. The so-called ‘ultimate rush’ drug. And I want you to weaponize it.”

“Prove it.” Doug said, “Prove this drug does what you say it does.”

Michael snorted, showing his teeth in a smile again. He nodded to the polar bear, who seized Bellwether, and Michael approached her.

“Let me go!” Bellwether protested, trying to shake herself free. Michael took the cap off the syringe and plunged the needle straight into Bellwether’s arm. For a moment, Bellwether struggled, but her struggles soon stopped and she went completely limp, the only thing moving was the rising and falling of her chest. The polar bear then let Bellwether go and she dropped to the floor. Michael stood over Bellwether and clicked his fingers right by Bellwether’s left ear, then her right. He waved his paw in front of her eyes and got absolutely no response.

“Interesting…” Doug said, looking down at Bellwether.

“I’m told the drug still lets you see and hear, and you can still smell as well.” Michael said, “But that’s it. It’ll take about an hour for this dose to wear off. In the mean-time, her mind will be flooded by the adrenal rush. As I understand it, it’s what they refer to as a ‘trapped-in’ experience.”

“… what is it you want?” Doug turned to Michael.

“I want Waking Death weaponized.” Michael replied, “You have experience here: you turned Night Howler, a plant with effects that lasted only minutes, into a potent weapon that affected its victims for months at a time. At first you had the pellet versions, which you used to target specific animals, but if I remember the details of the trial, you were planning on creating Night Howler bombs that would be placed in the vent systems of your targets. I’m after that exactly: Waking Death pellets and Waking Death bombs that affect my targets in the long term. Though I have no use for the Waking Death pellets outside of making sure that I get what I want, the bombs are particularly interesting to me.”

“… and what do I get in return?” Doug asked.

“Your freedom, and if you can weaponize it successfully, I’ll even let you test it out.” Michael replied, “I’d wager there are some specific… targets… you would want to try it out on.”

Michael leaned forward, “So, from me, you get your freedom and you get the chance to exact revenge against Hopps and Wilde. Sound fair?”

Doug studied Michael carefully before speaking again.

“And what do you get out of all of this?” Doug asked.

“I get to watch Zootopia, the City of Lies, die a slow and painful death.” Michael responded, “I intend to unleash Waking Death upon the whole city, leaving a simple, yet effective message, the only real truth.”

“And what sort of message is that?” Doug asked.

Michael turned towards Doug again.

“The only unity is in suffering and death.” Michael answered.

Michael’s eyes darted towards Bellwether briefly.

“She’s of no further use. Get her out of here.” Michael nodded to the polar bear, “Don’t bother with a bullet: I’d rather save them for something worthwhile. Dump her in the Tundra or Sahara.”

The polar bear moved forward, grabbed Bellwether and carried her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first look at the antagonist of the story, a hybrid himself. He’s pretty much deranged, which can mean only bad things for Zootopia, and for Nick and Judy, who now have a target on their backs.
> 
> The next chapter is from Nicholas’ POV.


	5. Jocks And Bullies

** Jocks And Bullies **

(From the point of view of Nicholas)

_Why me? I mean, seriously. Why me?_

_I’m supposed to sit here and feel shame for… what, exactly? Standing up for myself?_

_Let me back up a bit. A year ago, I started going back to school. I figured that it was the best place for me. I can’t avoid mammals forever so I’m going to have to face up to that sooner rather than later._

_Most of my classmates treated me with indifference. As in ‘Oh, look, the skiver decided to come in for once’ kind of indifference. Some of them decided to approach me, more out of curiosity than anything else. In fact, one of my classmates, Amy, approached me the first day I came back. She had been waiting outside for her friends, and when she approached me, I expected some sort of insult, on the account of me being…_

_What’s the term Wilde uses? He refers to me as a ‘Cross’. Apparently it’s a more polite term than ‘hybrid’._

_What I got instead was an offer of friendship. She didn’t even say that much to me. Just a friendly hello, really. But I got the impression that she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ as an answer from me._

_I learned that day was that Amy was a Wolfard. Her father was Leroy Wolfard, one of Mom’s former colleagues in the ZPD before he died a few years ago. So, one could say we had a connection from the get-go. Apparently, Mr. Wolfard was quite fond of Mom, saw her as one of the ‘pack’._

_So, Amy and I became friends. Good friends. She’s been round Mom’s apartment with me to work on homework with me, and I’ve been round her Mom’s house as well. Her Mom seems to like me well enough, though I suspect I might have to one day prove my intentions are completely honest if what I’ve heard going around the school about us ever reaches her ears. And Mom? She likes Amy well enough, but I can’t help but wonder if she’s a bit suspicious._

_Of course, I haven’t had a trouble-free life in school. If I had, I wouldn’t be sitting here, waiting outside the Principal’s office, holding an ice-pack to my eye._

_There’s this one wolf. Eugene Wolferson. Star member of the school’s sports team. You know the sort: the jock who likes to think he’s better than everybody else because he’s good at one thing. He’s had it out for me since I got here. I think he has a thing for Amy, but he has also made it clear how much he despises mammals like me._

_By that, he of course means mammals that are hybrids. I mean: ‘Crosses’._

_I did my best to ignore him. To steer clear of him. But he always seems to catch up to me, so he can tell me just how worthless he thinks I am, how disgusting he thinks I am, how I’ll never be anything more than a freak of nature, yada-yada you get the idea._

_Today he took it one step further. Him and a few of his flunkies thought they could corner me when there was no teacher looking._

_Suffice it to say that Eugene thought he would make a physical point of his displeasure with me._

_He wasn’t expecting me to fight back._

_Of course, a teacher came along just as I clawed his face after he hit me straight in the eye._

_And that brings me to here and now, sat outside the Principal’s office._

******

Nicholas glared hard at the wall as he waited for the inevitable: his mother to come in and ‘deal with him’. He had been separated from his aggressor. He clutched the ice pack to his right eye as he waited.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually, the door to the assistant’s office burst open and Judy and Nick marched in.

“What did you do?” Judy stood above Nicholas.

“Thanks for the show of confidence, Mom.” Nicholas scoffed.

Judy glowered at Nicholas until Nick placed a paw on her shoulder.

“Carrots, turn off cop mode.” Nick said, before looking at Nicholas “Let’s hear your side of the story first.”

Nicholas turned his glare on Nick, holding it there for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“It’s nothing.” Nicholas said finally.

“I’d say you holding an ice-pack over your eye was a far cry from being _nothing._ ” Judy gritted her teeth. Nick’s grip on her shoulder tightened briefly. Judy turned to him. Nick shook his head gently and Judy slipped from his grip. Nick took a deep breath and then sat next to Nicholas.

“You know, I got into a fight at your age.” Nick said, “There was this woodchuck who had been bullying me for years. That day, he just pushed my buttons too much. I knew that the teachers would believe whatever he said. They’d already proved they couldn’t trust the words of a fox. So, when he tried to make his own hatred of me physical by trying to force a muzzle on me for a second time, I did what I had to: I stood up for myself. Of course, back then a fox’s words were worth less than dirt so I got suspended for an ‘unprovoked’ attack.”

“Gee, thanks for making me feel better.” Nicholas said sarcastically.

“Times have changed.” Nick told him, “If you were defending yourself, then there’s nothing to be afraid of. Both me and your Mom…” Nick glanced to Judy briefly, “… will fight your corner.”

Nicholas held Nick’s gaze for a little while longer.

The door to the Principal’s office opened and out stepped Principal Matthew Skipps. The desert hare was in his early sixties and had taken control of the school two years ago on a so-called ‘no bullying’ platform.

Needless to say, Nicholas did not buy that at all, not least because he had been a victim of the very system that was supposed to protect him.

“Miss Hopps? Mr. Wilde?” Principal Skipps called.  Nick and Judy straightened up and walked into the office, with Nicholas behind them. Principal Skipps closed the door behind them and sat behind his desk.

“I’d like to take the opportunity to apologise for calling you out here during working hours.” Skipps said.

“What happened?” Judy asked.

“There was an altercation between Nicholas and another student which resulted in injuries to them both.” Skipps replied, “We don’t tolerate fighting in our school, and…”

“Excuse me, one moment.” Nick held up a paw, “Can you at least tell us _why_ they were fighting?”

“Does it matter?” Skipps said, looking towards Nick, “The school rules prohibit fighting and…”

“Let me stop you again.” Nick interrupted for a second time, “ _Who_ is he supposed to have had this altercation with?”

“That’s not relevant.” Skipps replied.

“No?” Nick raised an eyebrow, “Because I’d say that feeds into the why. So, if it feeds into the why, is it relevant? Yes. Yes, it is.”

Skipps glowered at Nick.

“A classmate by the name of Eugene Wolferson.” Skipps said finally, after a long pause.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

“This wouldn’t be the same Eugene Wolferson who has been giving Nicholas problems, would it?” Nick asked. Nicholas stared at Nick, puzzled at where things were going to go.

“I can assure you, Mr. Wilde, this school has a zero-tolerance approach to bullying…”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Nick replied, “It’s so zero-tolerance, you feel the need to haul two police officers off of an important case to deal with it. I know that this Eugene has been harassing my son for months. And I know the school has been lacklustre in its approach to dealing with the situation.”

“Mr. Wilde, please…” Skipps tried interrupting.

“So, tell me, has this other boy at least been punished?” Nick asked.

“I do not have to answer that question.” Skipps replied.

“That’s a ‘no’, then.” Nick crossed his arms, “Let me ask you something. Is the reason you’re ignoring my son’s abuse at the hands of this Wolferson because my son is a Cross?”

“That has nothing to do with it.” Skipps defended.

“No?” Nick raised an eyebrow, “Tell me if this story sounds familiar: school gets a Principal who comes in on a ‘no-bullying’ platform and hopes to find his job easy because he’s taken charge of what is supposed to be one of the best schools in the district, only to find: whoopsie! There’s a Cross in the school. And that no-bullying platform? Double-whoopsie! The fact that the Cross is a Cross causes him to be bullied by those much less accepting than the school and throws the Principal’s ‘no-bullying’ platform into disarray. And whoopsie-number-threesie: The parents of said Cross happen to be not just cops but the first of their kind in the ZPD who had to battle something like that kind of discrimination themselves and are seasoned against it, ones that are not afraid of exposing the Principal of the school for what he is: a sham artist.” Nick raised his paws emphatically, “Sound about right?”

Skipps glared at Nick.

“Now, are we on the same page?” Nick raised an eyebrow, “ _We’ll_ deal with Nicholas. And _you_ get to deal with what you said you were going to deal with, which is the bullying and speciesm at the heart of your school. Now, seeing as it’s close to the end of the day, I guess we’re… done here?”

Nick raised an eyebrow. Judy and Nicholas simply stared at Nick, awed by him.

“We are done.” Skipps sighed, “Please, just go.”

Nick let a smirk creep across his face as he left his seat, and Judy and Nicholas followed.

******

_Wow. I just… wow._

_A year ago, I did what both mom and Grandma Wilde had been telling me to do: I gave Wilde a chance._

_I’m seeing a completely different side to him now. I know about Wilde and the muzzle incident from when he was a kit – he told me not long after we met each other for the first time – but I had no idea just how deeply he felt about bullying._

_Every day, Nick Wilde surprises me, and my opinion on him changes from the deadbeat I assumed him to be._

******

The drive back to Judy’s apartment was in relative silence. Once they got there, Judy let Nicholas out, but as he turned towards the apartment building, Judy rolled down the window.

“We’re going to have a talk when I get home later.” Judy said. Nicholas simply stared back at Judy, a little confused as to why her tone indicated he might still be in trouble.

“Don’t be so worried.” Judy said, noticing Nicholas’ demeanour, “You’re not in trouble. Now, go inside. If you have any homework that needs doing, get it done. We’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

Judy rolled up the window and drove off, headed back for the Precinct. Nicholas headed into the apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last chapter adequately set up the main villain of this piece. He’s a true psychopath. I also touched upon how I perceive hybridization in my story. Nicholas sits pretty much in that ‘middle ground’ I mentioned. Michael leans more towards his wolfish side. Michael is actually a carryover from the Aftermath stories I wanted to tell. His character evolved from a fox-fennec hybrid to a wolf-hare hybrid over time and his goal altered as well, but his plot was pretty much the same.
> 
> Review responses:
> 
> SaberGatomon (FF): I think this is the first time you’ve reviewed one of my stories through FF instead of through my DeviantArt, so welcome! I’ve yet to see a hybrid villain in another story (not to say it hasn’t been done – I’m not that presumptuous to suggest I’m the only one who has ever had that idea). But, yeah. His experiences have twisted him into what he has become.
> 
> Jack Kellar (AO3): I mis-wrote there – there’s actually three ranks between Judy and Nick at the moment. I’ve corrected the error. Nick is Officer rank and the two ranks above him but before Lieutenant are Detective and Sergeant. As for what Michael might do to Doug once the work is finished… you’ll have to stay tuned to find out! But let’s just say that Doug is not stupid enough to take his word at face value.
> 
> I had a few ideas on how I might portray Nicholas during school. Then I realised that Nicholas’ fears from Survival would, and should, carry over: that not everybody is going to be accepting of him on the account of him being a hybrid. I coined the term “Cross” (shortened form of “cross-species”, a term I kind of filched from the Amazing Spider-Man video game) which is meant to be a more-polite term, whereas “Hybrid” might be seen as deprecating.
> 
> The issue of bullying is one I hold personally. I was bullied throughout school, with slander constantly thrown at me, and the school’s administration, who were sworn in on an ‘anti-bullying’ platform, idly sat by and let it happen in a ‘Three Monkeys’ fashion. My parents made more trips to the school than I care to remember because of it. So, this chapter was inspired by this. The jock wolf isn’t inspired by anybody in particular from that time.
> 
> So, yeah. That’s the idea behind this chapter.
> 
> Speaking of chapters, I’m aiming for one chapter each week at the moment and will try to keep to that schedule as best I can. Real life events permitting, of course.
> 
> So, with that said, see you at the next chapter.


	6. Death Doesn't Wake

** Death Doesn’t Wake **

(From the point of view of Nick)

_There’s just something good about getting a routine going. Since re-joining the Force, I think I’ve got mine down to a fine art:_

_Get up in the morning._

_Shower._

_Have breakfast._

_Get ready for work._

_Drop Robin in to school on the way to the Precinct._

_Get to the Precinct._

_Tease Carrots for being later than me despite having the advantage of living closer to the Precinct._

_Get to the bullpen and get our assignments._

_Today, though, I find Carrots has actually beaten me to the Precinct, a smug look upon her face._

_I know I shouldn’t, but damn it, I’ve always loved the smug look she gives me when, on very rare occasion, she gets one over on me._

_43 years old, and she still makes smug look cute._

******

Judy leaned against the doorframe of the bullpen, a smug smile firmly on her face.

“What took you so long today, Slick?” Judy teased.

Nick snorted.

“Well, I’m not all that eager this morning, clearly.” Nick said, “Maybe I need more coffee. Not all of us can be Energizer Bunnies.” Nick finished, a smirk creeping on his face.

“Jerk.” Judy replied as she punched him lightly on the arm.

“You know you love it.” Nick’s smirk widened.

“Don’t count on it.” Judy replied as she turned in towards the bullpen. Nick followed her in and headed for his usual seat at the back, next to Wolfovitz, causing Judy to stop dead in her tracks.

“Nick?” Judy raised an eyebrow at him, “Why are you sitting there? I won’t bite.”

Nick froze as he started climbing into his chair and frowned at Judy.

“I’ve been sitting here for months, Carrots.” Nick replied.

“But we’re partners.” Judy replied, “We should at least sit together, because chances are we’re going to be continuing our assignment today.”

******

_You have no idea how happy it made me to hear Judy say that._

_I’ve been sitting at the back of the bullpen since I returned, not because I’m trying to avoid Carrots or anything – after all, we cross paths many a time given our son, and on her days off she does look after Robin for me while I’m working – but it just doesn’t feel… right… sitting up the front after walking away from this place before._

_Still, Carrots’ argument is a sound one, and I find myself climbing back down from the chair and heading to the front to sit next to her. Wolfovitz gives me this strange look, as though he knows something I don’t, but I ignore it._

_Of course, all the chairs on the front row, bar one, are taken, and Precinct One never did anything about the oversized chairs for smaller mammals such as Carrots and myself, so the only thing I can do is share her seat._

_Just like the old days._

******

As Nick clambered onto the chair after Judy, Officer Lupus stepped forward.

“Ten- _Hut!_ ” Officer Lupus called. The usual table-banging and chanting occurred as Chief Fangmeyer entered the room and took her place on the podium.

“Enough!” Fangmeyer said loudly, and the chanting stopped, allowing Fangmeyer to proceed, “We have very little new on the docket today. Your assignments are largely unchanged. Hopps, Wilde. I need you to remain behind for a moment once this briefing is concluded.”

Nick and Judy looked at each other nervously.

“Okay, get to it. Dismissed!” Fangmeyer said, and the officers in the room filed out, leaving Nick, Judy and Fangmeyer alone. Fangmeyer picked up a file from the podium and approached the pair.

“This was reported last night.” Fangmeyer said, opening the file, “It’s connected to your investigation.”

Judy glanced at the file. Nick leaned over to look.

******

_We’re all-business now. Carrots looks down at the case file. Somebody was found dead last night. Some poor rabbit by the name of John Leapson._

_Seriously, what’s with rabbits and their stereotypical family names? Hopps? Skipps? Leapson? However, now might not be the best time to vocalise that thought, so I keep it to myself while reading the file._

_Poor John Leapson died from an overdose of Latericius Valete Mortem, the scientific name for the Waking Death drug. What Forensics found in his system was pure. I’m not a science buff, but I understand what Waking Death does when it’s taken. Total paralysis and an adrenal surge. Rabbits have hearts that beat faster than most mammals. So, it would be no surprise that a pure version of the drug might cause a rabbit’s heart to give out completely._

******

“Okay… what do you want from us?” Judy asked as she looked up from the case file.

“We need his supplier.” Fangmeyer said, “Before this much more potent form of the drug can cause another death.”

“Sounds like a murder case.” Nick remarked.

“Isn’t this something the Detectives should be looking into, given it’s a death?” Judy asked.

“Normally, yes, we would bring a Detective in on this to assist given its link to the case you were assigned.” Fangmeyer remarked, “However, I’ve had to assign the Detectives to other cases. I believe you can use this to find other suppliers, and hopefully from there we can uncover the source.”

“So, we’re on our own?” Nick asked.

“Pretty much.” Fangmeyer replied, “Sorry.”

“We can handle it.” Judy spoke before Nick had the chance to say anything in response, “Count on us, Chief!”

Fangmeyer nodded.

“I’ll leave it to you.” She replied.

Fangmeyer exited the bullpen, leaving Nick and Judy alone in their shared seat. The pair looked down at the case file again. Inside it, there was a still from CCTV evidence that showed some of the route that the victim took before getting home.

“We can track his journey backwards.” Nick said, “When we figure out where he came from, we’ll have the dealer.”

******

_And so, it’s straight into the cubicles with us so we can run the CCTV for our victim. Carrots diligently starts rolling through the CCTV footage from the nearby buildings. Of course, it doesn’t take a long until we find him leaving an apartment in Happytown. Doesn’t surprise me: the slum is the sort of place that would attract dealers. I saw it all the time when I used to live out there, many years ago._

_There I go, making myself sound like an old fox when I’m in my middle age. I’m sure Carrots would have something to say about it if I said it out loud._

_I get onto the other computer and start running the address to see who it belongs to. The computer doesn’t take long to give me the owner of the property. The name also flags up the criminal record of the individual in question._

_And it’s somebody I know quite well._

******

Nick whistled as the result of the search came up on his computer.

“What?” Judy rolled her chair towards Nick.

“Oh, nothing.” Nick replied, “Just a face I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“Nick, there’s a lot of people you haven’t seen in a long time.” Judy pointed out, “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Rather than saying anything, Nick simply wheeled his chair over to Judy’s and pushed her towards his computer.

“Hey!” Judy frowned as her chair reached the desk. She positioned herself comfortably before glancing up at the screen to read the information on it:

 

_Name: Charles Monax_

_Species: Groundhog_

_Age: 51 (born 21/10/1984)_

_Relations: Edward Monax (father, deceased), Susan Monax (mother, deceased), no other relations._

_Record: Assault, battery, unlawful speciesm, theft, joining a banned organization, possession of a restricted substance, possession of a restricted substance with intent to supply._

 

“So, how do you know this guy?” Judy asked.

“Remember the story I told Nicholas yesterday, when we went to see his Headmaster, and the one I told you after we first met?” Nick asked. Judy nodded, “Well, this is him. This is the guy who muzzled me when I was nine, when I wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout, and he tried again in my teens. He obviously never changed his ways. His whole family is rotten.”

“How do you go from speciesm and battery to drug dealing?” Judy raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen stranger career moves, Carrots.” Nick shrugged, indicating to himself, “Pawpsicle hustler to honest cop comes to mind. I’d also accept theme park CEO to beat cop as an answer. Round one to the fox.”

“Har, har.” Judy replied, rolling her eyes, “Let’s get going before we lose our lead.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nick mock-saluted, earning an elbow from Judy.

******

_We make our way to the District-Of-The-Ill-Named, and straight to the apartment block in which our suspect is residing._

_When we pull up to the apartment block located in Happytown, Carrots asks if I would be willing to do the honours, provided I can keep it together._

_It would be my pleasure. It genuinely would._

_We leave our cruiser and head for the door just as it opens._

******

Nick and Judy stopped as the groundhog they were after stepped out from his apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Charles Monax?” Judy asked. The groundhog froze in place, turning slowly to face the two officers. He stared at them as though weighing up whether it was worth trying to run. Judy simply placed her paws on her hips and gave him a look that said ‘try me’.

“Hey, Chuck.” Nick waved, a humourless smirk on his face, “How’s it feel to be looking at things from the other side?”

The groundhog’s jaw dropped.

“… you?!” he remarked.

“Yup.” Nick’s smirk grew wider, “Me. _You_ , on the other paw, are under arrest for mammalslaughter.” Nick stepped forwards and unhooked his cuffs from his belt, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say…”

******

_Ah, sometimes it’s the little things that make it all worth it. The look of shock on his face is satisfying. Call me petty, but this has been a long time coming and I’m glad that I got to slap the cuffs on my old ‘friend’. It’s karma in action: he who once tried to restrain me gets restrained by me instead._

_We drag our new friend into the car, to his protests of innocence, before we take him down the station._

_Because of my closeness to the suspect, I probably won’t be allowed into the interrogation room with him, but I’ll leave that to Carrots. You’d never think a ‘cute little bunny’ would be scary, but I’ve seen her in that interrogation room before, and I highly doubt that her edge went away over the years._

_It’ll certainly be a show, that’s for sure. I wonder if the Precinct cafeteria could serve up some popcorn?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you will have noticed I went back and revised Survival. The revisions are largely cosmetic in nature (for instance, I did not realise that Nick’s Mum lives in an apartment and not a house, so I changed all references from a house to an apartment), bar one point I realised didn’t quite add up with the story being told here, but there is also an additional chapter, that I had spoken of, that I decided could fit where I had originally billed it to. I placed a little Easter Egg in one of the chapters that serves as an allusion to this story.
> 
> Special thanks goes to jamdea for letting me run some plot ideas by him and for giving me some ideas for this story. I’ve got the plot to a point where I want it and I’m happy with it.
> 
> Review response time:
> 
> GhostWolf88 (FF): As much as this story has a central villain, and will have a conflict, it’s still a part of the Reconciliation series, so I’m glad you picked up on my intentions there.
> 
> SaberGatomon (FF): It is a sad state that today a large percentage of children will be bullied because they are in some way different to other children. Zootopia had a message with regards to bullying and how that can affect us (in Judy’s demeanour around foxes) but also on how bullies themselves can change and admit they were wrong (in Gideon Grey’s attitude shift when he grew up). For me, art imitated life. I could definitely have made Nick’s reaction much more extreme – as any parent would have the right to go off the deep end at a failing system. But I needed to keep Nick grounded for what I have in mind for the future of this series, and I think Nicholas respects Nick more for keeping his cool. I feel Nick’s reaction is fairly consistent with his cool demeanour.
> 
> Jamdea (FF): To be honest, the way I see it, the fault lies at the door of the system which failed. Any school that insists it has an anti-bullying platform is lying and deserves to be called out, because it is pretty much as Nick says it is in the previous chapter.
> 
> HermioneRose1991 (AO3): Thank you for your kind words! As for whether Nicholas and Michael will cross paths… we shall see.
> 
> Guest (FF): We will get to see Robin’s perspective soon, after this little two chapter mini-arc is over. I haven’t read any stories with hybrid villains (not to say there are none though) and it definitely makes the villain more unique.
> 
> Caitlin (AO3): I plan on finishing this story for sure. I’ve got most of the story planned out right to the final act so I know how it’s going to go.
> 
> This contains another plot element carried over from my cancelled Aftermath story (though the groundhog character had a less imaginative name in that). ‘Monax’ is, of course, from the full scientific name of the groundhog (Marmota Monax).
> 
> And that’s this chapter! Next time, we get to see Judy in the interrogation room. Until next week!


	7. Docked

** Docked **

(From the point of view of Judy)

_The ZPD’s interrogation rooms are bland, uninteresting, almost soul-sucking._

_If I, as the one sitting on the right side of the table, think that, I can only imagine what those unfortunate enough to sit on the wrong side of the table think of these rooms._

_Today’s unfortunate mammal is none other than Charles Monax, the groundhog we have brought in for supplying our victim, John Leapson._

_To be honest, the fact the victim is a rabbit touches a nerve with me. Though we evolved over thousands of years, one of the things that hasn’t changed from our primal days is the fact that rabbits’ hearts beat faster than the average mammal. Stress us out too much and we’ll likely have a heart attack. It’s a wonder that it didn’t happen to me sixteen years ago…_

_No, let’s not get into that._

_Case. Waking Death. Groundhog suspect._

_Right._

_Like I was saying, rabbits have hearts that can give out under extreme stress. Like the stress caused by an unprecedented surge in adrenaline. I won’t pretend to know all the science behind it – I’m a cop, not a chemist – but I know that this drug is bad news._

_And I know that it was this groundhog who supplied our vic with the drug._

_I also now know this groundhog is responsible for Nick’s state when I first met him. If only I had met this guy years ago, I’d have had some things to say to him. And I’m pretty sure I might have been the one arrested._

_Monax seems jittery. His eyes are darting this way and that as I step into the interrogation room to interview him over the death of Mr. Leapson. Nick is waiting in the recording room, and I can sense his gleeful smile at what’s about to happen._

_I’ve conducted a few interrogations in my time. Nobody expects the bunny to be any good at it, so they tend to relax a bit more, thinking a meek little thing such as myself couldn’t intimidate anybody. After all, we’re ‘too cute’ to do it. Monax seems too jittery to be considering this, though._

******

“Interview commencing at 11:30 AM on Wednesday 4 July, 2035.” Judy checked the clock, “Interviewer Lieutenant Judy Hopps interviewing suspect Charles Monax, arrested on suspicion of mammalslaughter.”

With the time, date, interviewer, suspect and crime recorded, Judy began to flip through the file in front of her, apparently ignoring the slightly twitchy groundhog.

There was no communication between the two for several minutes as Judy continued flipping through the file and Monax grew twitchier.

“Look, mam, I don’t know why I’m in here.” Monax said finally, breaking the silence, “I don’t know anything about anybody dying…”

Judy cut him off by raising a finger without looking up from the file. Finally, after reaching the end of the file, Monax opened his mouth, ready to answer some questions… only for Judy to flip the file back to its front page and start reading again, causing the groundhog to start fidgeting in his seat again.

Half-way through reading, Judy slipped out a photo from the file and slid it across the table. Monax leaned forward to look at it. The photo was of the victim, as he was laid out on the autopsy table.

“Don’t know him.” Monax said.

Judy smiled knowingly.

“I might have something to refresh your memory.” Judy replied, sliding another photo out from the file and sliding it across the table. The photo was a still taken from the CCTV feed, showing Monax passing something to the victim.

“Only a few hours after this was taken, the victim was found dead.” Judy said, “We already ran a blood test. He had a concentrated form of a relatively new drug called ‘Waking Death’ in his system. How much do you want to wager that we’ll find that when we search your home?”

Judy pulled the two photos back into the file.

“With that in mind, you’ll be doing more than a few months this time.” Judy said, to Monax’s horror, “Mammalslaughter is a very serious charge, and by supplying a rabbit with enough to kill him, you’ll be going away for years. I’d wager you’ll be an old groundhog before they even consider you for parole.”

Monax was clearly not keen on the prospect of being kept in jail for a very long time.

“Hey, I’ll confess that I sold the rabbit the WD.” He replied, “But I didn’t mean to kill him!”

“You peddled a drug to a lapin that was capable of making his heart give out even if it _wasn’t_ in a much more concentrated form!” Judy thumped her fist against the table, glaring at the groundhog angrily, enough to make him recoil in his seat, “Ignorance isn’t a defence here! We have you to rights on this one and I’ll make sure you go away for a long time!”

******

_In truth, I know Monax is nothing more than a drug peddler. One peddler off the streets isn’t my aim here. But if I can rattle him enough, he might be willing to give me more._

_I’ll admit to a slight… almost primal glee at seeing the groundhog squirm, knowing that he was responsible for Nick being the way he was when I first met him. But I’m not letting that colour the manner I conduct this interview._

_And it’s not long before my ministrations bear fruit. As I pack up to leave the room…_

******

“Wait!” Monax called as Judy reached the door. Judy stopped but did not turn around.

“Can I get some sort of deal?” Monax queried. Judy stayed still for a moment, before turning herself back around and walking back over to the table. She pulled out her note pad and carrot pen.

“I want names.” Judy said, “Names of your suppliers, addresses. _Then_ we’ll talk about a deal.”

“I only get it from this one place!” Monax said, “The stuff I get isn’t supposed to be like that!”

“I don’t believe you.” Judy replied, shaking her head, “Make me believe you, Monax.”

“Some place in the Docks!” Monax blurted out, “They’ve been there for months! I know one of the rams that runs the factory. All I do is sell ‘em!”

“And an address?” Judy frowned, “You have to give me that much for any kind of deal.”

“If I give it to you, what will you give me?” Monax asked.

“We’ll charge you for the possession with intent to supply.” Judy explained, “Carries a much shorter jail sentence than mammalslaughter, which will most likely see you behind bars for the rest of your natural life.”

******

_Nick once told me that interrogations are just another form of hustling, just with the full might of the law behind you to allow you to get what you want from the hustle. I’ve been in enough interrogations to say that he’s absolutely right: you have to try and trick them into giving you a crucial piece of information under the guise of making some sort of deal._

_I can see he’s seriously contemplating it, as I suspected he would. See, mammals like him are bullies by nature: they can dish it but they can’t take it._

_I just sit and wait for Monax to make his mind up. I know it’s coming, though I wish I could say I’ve got all the time to wait, but I want this drug off the streets, before it kills someone else._

******

Judy did not have to wait too long for Monax’s answer.

“An old warehouse off the Docks.” The groundhog said, “Dolph’s End.”

Judy considered the info for a moment.

“Okay.” Judy said, “We’re going to check this information out, and then based on that, we’ll decide charges then. In the meantime, you’re going to be spending time in the cells.”

“But I…”

“Save it.” Judy replied forcefully, “We’re still going to be charging you with something, but what with all depends on whether this information pans out.”

With that, Judy opened the door that lead into the recording room, passing Delgato, who was going to lead the groundhog to the cells situated in the basement of the Precinct.

“So…” Judy began, looking to Nick.

“Well, he’s a known liar so we’re going to have to get his story checked out before we do anything.” Nick replied, “And you know what that’ll mean, don’t you?”

Judy sighed.

“Yep.” Judy replied, “Not my most favourite thing.”

******

_Dutifully, we march ourselves up into the Chief’s office and report what we were told in the interrogation._

_Chief agrees with Nick’s assertion that we can’t go on the word of Monax, but she decides that we can’t totally discount it either._

_Which can only mean one thing: sitting for potentially endless hours in a car, watching the warehouse._

_Oh, joy. I just love stakeouts._

_We’re to go with an unmarked car into the Docks, where we are to monitor the warehouse in question._

_These things are tedious, which is why I dislike them so much. The only thing I dislike more is hearing the words ‘parking duty’ after my name, which I still have to do every once in a while, in spite of the fact I’m the rank of Lieutenant._

_So… the Docks is where me and Nick are headed, in an unmarked ZPD cruiser. It’s a few blocks away from a place I remember well – that bridge where me and Nick made up nineteen years ago. Of course, getting there is not the easiest task: there’s a lot of construction going on in parts of the City, thanks to plans to strengthen the City’s climate control systems. All I know about that is that the work apparently requires causing a lot of inconvenience for people trying to go about their daily business. It also means that the climate control pipes are visible to the public, like exposed nerves. As it is, we have to take more back roads and diversions than I would like to, so it takes us considerably longer to get to our location in the Docks._

_Once we’re there, I kill the engine and we pretty much just have to sit there and wait for something to happen. To be honest, my mood has soured on the journey somewhat. I have a lot on my mind, and this… this drug has already killed somebody. The numerous diversions has not helped, either._

_Of course, in the past, the stakeouts proved to be the perfect opportunity to talk. And with Nick there… it’s not long before he starts talking. Quite honestly, I’m not in the mood for talk or banter._

******

“So…” Nick began, “We got time to kill before we even see anything. Wanna talk about something?”

“Not really.” Judy replied.

“The weather?” Nick continued on, “The family? What you plan on having for dinner tonight?”

“Let’s just focus on this, can we?” Judy asked a little tersely.

“Carrots, what’s wrong?” Nick asked. Judy gritted her teeth but did not answer.

“Judy?” Nick leaned over slightly. Judy, noticing the change in Nick’s tone and the shift to her given name, turned to face him. Nick looked concerned.

“Sorry, Nick.” Judy breathed out, “I’m letting things get to me. It’s just…”

“I know.” Nick said, “You thought it was cut and dried, we get our guy, close the case, all the edges smoothed over. Is it because the vic was a rabbit?” Nick asked.

“It’s not just that… it’s…” Judy began, “Complicated.”

“Judy…” Nick began, once again using her given name, “Everything’s getting on top of you. First Ramses and Bellwether, then this drug, our son being picked on at school, and now we’ve got to try and take down a drug lab manufacturing a dangerous version of the aforementioned drug.”

Judy stared at Nick, unsure how to respond.

“Look…” Nick sighed, “I get it. I do. You want to try and deal with your feelings. But you don’t have to do it on your own. I’m here, remember?”

Judy let her eyes drop and her ears droop.

“Do I have the right to ask that of you?” Judy asked.

“As if you have to ask.” Nick replied, reaching out and placing a paw on Judy’s shoulder. Judy stiffened slightly under the touch but stared at him.

“I’m scared, Nick.” Judy admitted, “Everything going on, it’s just… maybe I’m being paranoid here.”

******

_My concerns seem silly now. I had been without Nick for fifteen years and some part of me still thinks I can survive without needing him to be there. Then I remember that the part of me that is saying that lied to me about thing Nick in the first place._

_Nick removes his paw from my shoulder and goes to observing the warehouse. There’s no further talking between us, which is just as well, because not long after, we catch sight of a truck pulling up at the warehouse. The doors open up and two goat rams get out and head to the back of the truck, opening the door. I move my attention to the front of the warehouse. A side door opens up and out steps a black ram._

_If I’m not mistaken, that guy is Woolter. We busted Woolter in the aftermath of the original Night Howler case, but as all he was doing was acting as a henchram, he had a comparatively light sentence when compared to Doug Ramses, the ram responsible for the Night Howler serum and for darting those innocent predators, and Dawn Bellwether, the mastermind of the Night Howler plot._

_Part of me hopes it’s a coincidence. But I know that coincidences don’t happen in our line of work and there’s a sinking pit in my stomach as I watch him conversing with the rams._

_It’s not long before he’s joined by a second ram._

_Jesse. Another of Ramses’ former henchrams._

_This is starting to not look good at all. At the very least, given their proximity to the prior Night Howler case, they are undoubtedly up to no good. And the appearance of a second ran connected to Ramses crushes my fleeting hope of this all being a coincidence._

_However, if this is one of the places where Waking Death is being made, then it means the potential for a crossover between our Waking Death investigation and the ZBI’s case._

_There’s an exchange of money, and a group of various mammals come out of the warehouse to unload the truck. One of the containers is transparent and I can see a dark liquid within it._

_As much as I want to see this through to the end, I have a duty to uphold. I pick my phone up._

******

The phone rang for two seconds before was is picked up.

“ _ZPD Precinct One, Clawhauser speaking!_ ” Came Clawhauser’s reply.

“Clawhauser, it’s Hopps. Can we get patched through to the Chief?” Judy asked.

“ _Something going on down there?_ ” Clawhauser asked.

“You could say that.” Judy replied, “Please just patch us through.”

“ _Okay…_ ” Clawhauser replied, “ _Just give me a second…_ ”

There was a pause.

“ _Hopps, Wilde… are you contacting me because you’ve found something?_ ” came Fangmeyer’s voice.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Judy replied, “We’ve spotted two rams of interest. They’re former allies of Doug Ramses.”

There was a brief pause.

“ _Are you sure?_ ” Fangmeyer asked.

“Positive.” Judy gritted her teeth. She knew what was coming next.

“ _Hopps, Wilde. 10-19. Straight to my office when you get back._ ” Came the voice of Chief Fangmeyer.

******

_And so we return to the station as instructed, which is no mean feat given it somehow takes us longer to get back than it did to go there. Blasted Climate Control works…_

_When we eventually get back to the Precinct, I park the cruiser and we march diligently up to the Chief’s office. There’s no talk between me and Nick: we both suspect what is about to happen. I knock on the door, and for a moment, there’s no answer, but I can hear two voices inside the office. After the voices die down, I hear Chief telling us to come in._

_I push the door open and we both go in._

_The Chief does indeed have a guest: a fox dressed in a suit, sitting in a chair as he glares at us._

_I take a quick look at Nick and his expression is one of recognition. He knows this fox from somewhere. To look at, the fox actually puts me in mind of when me and Nick first encountered each other after our fifteen years apart, though Nick didn’t have the same steely, blue-eyed gaze as this fox._

_Chief gestures us to both take a seat, and we do, the glare of the new fox upon us._

******

“Good work on your case.” Fangmeyer began once the pair were seated.

“But we… didn’t even begin.” Judy said, “Not really, before you pulled us back.”

“You bagged Monax, and that lead you to a factory that is evidently making Waking Death.” Fangmeyer pointed out, “They’ll be dealt with soon.”

“By the ZBI, I’m sure.” Nick spoke, flicking his eyes to the suited fox in the next seat.

“That is correct.” Fangmeyer nodded, “Once you told me about Ramses’ former associates, I had to inform the lead Agent in charge of the ZBI’s investigation. He made the decision that there was likely to be a crossover, and so Commissioner Bogo agreed that the case needs to be turned over to them.”

“The ZBI would like to thank you for the ground you have covered.” The fox said in a deep, gravelly voice, “We’ll take it from here.”

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but then decided to shut it.

“It’s for the best.” Fangmeyer replied, “You _know_ you are not in a position to investigate this given its probable connection.”

“I’ll take my leave.” The fox said, jumping out of the chair and leaving the room, leaving Nick, Judy and Fangmeyer alone.

“I did not know he was lead investigator, before you ask, Wilde.” Fangmeyer said, “Up until this point, there was no need for either of us to cross paths.”

“Well, paths have been crossed now.” Nick replied, a small amount of bitterness in his voice.

“Excuse me…” Judy raised her paw, “I’m clearly missing something here.”

“Oh…” Fangmeyer said, glancing at Judy, “Well, I’m sure Wilde can tell you.”

Judy looked at Nick expectantly.

“Nick?” Judy asked. Nick let out a long, frustrated sigh.

“Carrots, you’ve just met Agent Jack Wilde.” Nick said, “He’s my cousin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this out to you guys, it’s been… hectic for the past couple of weeks and part of that has stifled my will to write somewhat. This means that I missed last week’s deadline.
> 
> So, Judy and Nick are off the case! What’s next for them, now that the ZBI have taken over?
> 
> The character of Jack Wilde is derived from an earlier version of Zootopia. As a lot of you probably already know, Nick Wilde was the protagonist for some time. In the earliest stages, his character was a jackrabbit with the name Jack Savage. The directors changed Jack Savage to a fox, then when they came up with the Night Howler serum idea, they changed his name from Jack Savage to Jack Wilde. When they realised that Disney was making Gigantic and the main character of that would also be called Jack, they decided to change the character’s name to Nick. The rest, as they say, is history. The reason I went with Jack Wilde is because, if you remember rightly, Jack Savage was mentioned as already being dead in the first chapter of Survival. Originally, I was going to have Jack Wilde introduced a bit later but it seemed prudent – and more realistic, once the connection between Waking Death and Doug Ramses became less obscured – to introduce him a bit earlier. Jack Wilde’s voice, in my mind, is Steven Blum.
> 
> On another note, I’ve started listening to the gorgeous The Legacy Collection: Robin Hood. It’s awesome to have George Bruns’ music from Robin Hood at long last, particularly the song “Love”.
> 
> Anyways, here are some review responses. Not many to go by for this chapter:
> 
> Jamdea (FF): Thanks. I like to give credit where credit is due, so I felt it was the polite thing to do.
> 
> Jack Kellar (AO3): Well… we shall see exactly what Nick and Judy’s relationship becomes, and what struggles they may or may not face. It’s not all sunshine and daisies, though.
> 
> OnceNeverTwiceAlways (AO3): Thanks! A Robin POV is coming soon.
> 
> I hope to not have the next chapter delayed like this one. Until next time!


	8. Crushed

** Crushed **

(From the point of view of Robin)

_I’ve lived in Zootopia for a year now, and it’s very different from Mexicat City. The number of different species here are much more diverse than the ones in Mexicat City: in Mexicat City, there were more predators than prey._

_When we moved here, Dad enrolled me into a school at the border of the Rainforest District and the City Centre. I was a bit of a nervous wreck on my first day: I don’t do so well around new people. I have heard the stories of how Dad was mistreated when he was a kit just because he was a fox, and it happened in this very city, so I was a little scared that the same would happen to me. Some small part of me expected my classmates to get out the muzzles as soon as I stepped into the class._

_Instead, I was placed in a class in which there were several predators. Some of them approached me to try and befriend me. Two of them were ‘foxes’, one of them was a wolf and one was a lycaon. At first, I was apprehensive about them, because I hadn’t really been around many others my own age up until that point, but they persisted and eventually I made friends with them._

_I don’t have many other friends, so that hasn’t really changed, but the ones I do have are good friends. Marie and James Vulpez are the two ‘foxes’, though I suspect they’re not pure foxes for reasons I’m about to explain. They’re littermates. Marie looks a bit strange – she has black and white fur and is somewhat taller. She’s adamant that she doesn’t dye her fur. James looks like a typical red fox, though his ears are slightly too small for a fox. Their parents died when they were toddlers, and so they were adopted. Then there’s Bob Mackenzie, the timber wolf. And finally, Rachael Pictuson, the lycaon._

_One of the first things that amazed them was that I am one of the sons of Nick Wilde, which the fox twins figured out a lot quicker than anybody else in spite of me not changing my surname from Skye. Apparently, Dad is quite the hero around these parts, because he was Zootopia’s first fox cop and he proved that anyone could be anything, even if you’re a fox. I didn’t know foxes once had it so bad in Zootopia until I heard it from my classmates and I took it upon myself to do a bit of research. Apparently, many years ago, Dad also helped save Zootopia from a crazed sheep politician who wanted to have prey rule the city, by turning predators into savages._

_And from the way Dad reacted a couple of nights back, when he was watching the news, I know that it was that sheep who got out of prison._

_I haven’t seen him that worried before._

_Yet… there’s something wrong. It’s only been two years since Mom died, and only one since we moved to Zootopia. Dad works in the same Precinct as Miss Hopps and the two are getting along just fine, for all the trouble they’ve been through in the past. Yes, Dad finally told me a little of what happened sixteen years back, though I know he’s not told me everything. I got the response of ‘I’ll tell you when you’re older’._

_Dad and Miss Hopps spend a lot of time together, be it at work or outside. Dad tells me that they’re trying to rebuild their friendship, but a small corner of my mind says that Miss Hopps is trying to replace Mom. She’s nice enough to me, but I’m starting to not want to have her around me as much, to the point where I’ve been avoiding going to her place these past few weeks just so I don’t have to be near her. I haven’t seen my half-brother, Nicholas, as much lately because of that, though he does sometimes come around to our apartment._

_Nicholas, despite it not being his fault, is a reminder that Mom was not Dad’s first love._

_And that hurts._

******

The bell signalled the end of the school day, and Robin got up from his desk, sliding his books into his backpack and heading straight for the door.

“Don’t forget your homework is due in three days’ time!” the teacher, an ocelot, called out as her class started filing out.

“Hey, wait up, Rob!” James called out. Robin stopped at the door and turned back.

“You going home?” James asked.

“Yep.” Robin replied, “Things to do.”

“Like homework?” Marie caught up to the pair, an eyebrow raised sceptically.

“Eh.” Robin shrugged, “If I feel like doing it.”

The twins grinned at each other, knowing this was Robin’s usual response when somebody pulled him up on homework. During his first months in Zootopia, he had worked diligently but in the past two months, Robin had started leaving his homework later and later, to the point of literally doing it the night before.

“He’s probably going to go to the ‘arcade’.” James suggested, his fingers in a quotation gesture, earning a light nudge from Marie. The arcade in question, located further down the border between Savanna Central and the Rainforest District, sat inside a small mall that catered to mammals from both districts.

Robin felt the insides of his ears heat up but said nothing as he left the classroom and headed for the school’s front doors.

As Robin left the schoolgrounds, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Fishing it out, he glanced at the screen. The message was from Nick:

‘ _Something’s come up at work. I’ll be home later than normal. Try not to stay out too late. Love, Dad._ ’

Robin rolled his eyes. He knew the possibility of Nick working late on the police, and he had started working a new case, but it also potentially meant that Nick would be spending time in the company of Miss Hopps, and Robin was not keen on the idea at all.

Robin liked to take the long way home, and for him the long way usually meant going to the arcade.

******

_There’s a couple of reasons why I’m going to the arcade. Firstly, it means I can spend some time by myself, away from home._

_And secondly… she’s walking past now._

_Lyra Corsackton, a corsac fox, and three years older than me. I know what you’re thinking: is she a popular girl stereotype? Good at everything and liked by everybody? Well… not exactly. She’s a bit of an odd sort, according to some people. She likes to wear a denim dress, she has round glasses that put me in mind of Harry Otter, and she has a sugar pink bow tied into her tail, close to the tip. As far as how she is… Actually… she’s a bit like how I used to be: withdrawn, apprehensive about other mammals._

_I first spotted her at this arcade two months ago, when my new friends brought me here one weekend to chill out. We all took turns playing this one game, just a typical arcade shooter, but I’m not good at them. I stuck around a little while longer to give it another try. The game has two booths, so when somebody hopped into the other booth, I just thought that one of my friends had stayed behind to give me another round. And needless to say, the other player thrashed me. As I exited the booth, I bumped into her… coming out of the booth next to mine. I was surprised, but not as surprised as she was. She didn’t expect to be facing off against a kid, or that’s what she said. I did take a little bit of umbrage at that remark, but I was struck by her. She is a bit taller than me, and as a corsac fox she has much lighter fur than me. When I first saw her, I lost the ability to speak for a while, as if she had stolen it from me._

_When I told my friends later on, they teased me about having a crush. I haven’t told anybody else since. I’m sure I’d just get teased about it more._

_I’ve been coming to this arcade often, sometimes when she’s here, but sometimes when she’s not, so she’s not the only reason I come here. It’s a good place to get away from the apartment._

_Away from the place where Grandma Wilde left us._

******

“H… hey.” Robin said shyly as Lyra walked past. The corsac stopped briefly and looked to him, before her mouth twitched slightly in what was supposed to be a returning smile, before she moved towards a machine further down the arcade. Robin glanced after her before returning his attention to the machine he was playing on, a racing game which he was pretty good at. There were others playing in the booths next to Robin’s.

Robin inserted a coin into the machine and started the game, and soon Robin took the lead in the race. The stage that was chosen was based on the Rainforest District, which in the game gave everybody the disadvantage of a wet track.

It wasn’t long before the race was over, with Robin placing second after a mishap involving a collision with one of the AI cars in the race. Robin got up out of the machine and glanced over to the shooting machine, which was now vacant. Sighing to himself, Robin turned to leave, and walked straight into Lyra, almost falling over. Lyra dropped something she was holding.

“Oh!” Robin said, “Sorry…”

“Watch out.” Lyra said as Robin steadied himself. She looked at him curiously.

“Oh…” Robin said, noticing the item Lyra dropped, which was a raspberry-flavoured pawpsicle in a plastic wrapper. He bent down to pick it up.

“Thanks.” Lyra replied, unwrapping the pawpsicle and sticking it straight into her mouth.

“N… no problem.” Robin could feel the heat coming into his ears.

The pair stared at each for a little while.

“W… well, I’d better… better go.” Robin said finally.

“Oh.” Lyra said finally, “Okay.”

“I, uh… have homework.” Robin replied lamely. Lyra’s mouth twitched into a slight smile and she adjusted her glasses slightly.

“Well, good luck on it.” Lyra replied. There was a pregnant pause, before Lyra stepped forward.

“I… guess I’ll see you around.” Lyra said, stepping back into the arcade.

As Robin stepped outside, his focus on Lyra’s retreating form, he walked right into the path of a sheep. The pair collided, and the sheep dropped the coffee cup he was holding. The cup hit the ground, the lid flying off and the contents spilling everywhere.

“S… sorry!” Robin stepped back.

“Watch where you’re going, _Chomper_.” The sheep spat. Robin froze in place, unsure of how to respond. The sheep looked down at his legs and noticed a dark brown stain on the bottoms of his trousers.

“Now look what you’ve done!” The sheep said angrily.

“I… it was an accident!” Robin protested.

“These pants cost a lot of money, Chomper!” the sheep growled, “You gonna pay for them? Huh?!”

The sheep stepped forward and seized Robin by the shoulders.

“I suggest lettin’ the boy go and steppin’ back.” Came a deep voice. The sheep, startled, looked around to try and find the source of the voice. His eyes darted to the ground where he saw a small, childlike fox.

Robin knew it was Finnick, but didn’t know why he was there. The sheep, however, did not know Finnick.

“Hmph. Your daddy nearby, brat?” the sheep sneered.

“Who you callin’ brat?” Finnick snarled, causing the sheep to recoil slightly at the sound, “Let the kid go and I won’t bite yo damn face off.”

The sheep blanched, then turned around.

“Tch.” The sheep spat, “Whatever.” the sheep stormed off. Robin simply stared after him until Finnick tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“You okay, kid?” Finnick asked.

“What are you doing here?” Robin asked.

“I’m workin’ pawpsicles in the area today and your Dad asked me to pick you up and take you home.” Finnick replied, “Knew you’d be here. You been here on lots of days you don’t come straight home.”

“And how does he know…?” Robin asked, his eyes narrowing.

“One of his beats took him past here a couple of weeks back and he spotted you here.” Finnick shrugged, “He knows the owner of the place and he confirmed you’re in here a lot.”

“Great.” Robin threw his arms up, “So, Dad has people spying on me!”

“Not exactly.” Finnick replied, “This city ate him up and spat him out when he was your age. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen to you. It’s the job of a Dad to worry about his kit. That so bad?”

Robin had no answer for that.

******

_On some level, I get what Dad was doing. That’s why when we lived in Mexicat, he had me home-schooled: so I could avoid the trouble he had when he was a kit. But that doesn’t mean it’s okay for Dad to pry into my life like this!_

_Finnick escorts me to his van and I clamber in to the passenger’s seat, not exactly thrilled with the idea that Dad has contacts who can spy on me. As soon as he drives me home, I head straight into my room and shut my door. I collapse onto my bed and I don’t move._

_I don’t know how much time passes, but eventually I can hear the front door open and shut, and I can hear Dad and Finnick talking for a bit. I’m not paying attention but soon the talking stops and I can hear pawsteps coming towards my room. There’s a knock, before the door opens._

******

“Hey, son.” Nick leaned in. Robin did not respond, so Nick stepped into the room.

“Finnick told me what he said to you.” Nick came closer to Robin’s bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Look, I get how it looks.” Nick said.

“Really?” Robin replied, “Because it looks like you’re having your friends spy on me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say the arcade owner’s a friend…” Nick replied, “Point is, I saw you going in there when I was on a patrol and I asked the owner how often you went there. You go there a lot. You also see a young corsac there from time to time.”

Robin grunted.

“I don’t want to embarrass you.” Nick leaned over, “You’re my boy. You can talk to me about anything. Even vixen troubles. I know I’m not your Mom, but I can help you if you talk to me.”

Robin didn’t respond straight away. It was a few moments before he rolled himself around to face Nick, and as he did, he let out a sigh.

“Dad, why were you late home?” Robin asked.

“I had a report to complete.” Nick replied, “The case we were working on got taken from us but they still wanted the paperwork. Feds…” Nick shook his head at the last word and grimaced.

A knock came at the front door. Nick turned his head towards the sound, his grimace still in place. He got up from the bed and headed to the front door. Robin followed, curious as to who would be at the door.

******

_Dad opens the door and there is a fox in a suit on the other side of the door. Dad asks why he’s there, and the fox answers that he’s here to warn him to stay out of it… whatever it is. Dad tells him that he’d better leave, before shutting the door. When he turns around, he notices me standing behind him. He doesn’t look happy. I ask him who that fox was._

_Dad tells me that the fox is Jack Wilde, his cousin. He works for the ZBI, and he’s the one who took Dad’s case away. He then tells me that he and Jack didn’t get along, but he brushes it off by telling me that it’s another story for another day._

_Dad yawns and says that he wants to turn in early and that he’ll talk with me in the morning. I can’t help but feel annoyed as Dad heads to his room (which is the same room he took when we first visited Grandma Wilde a year ago) because he’s just told me that I didn’t have to hide my thoughts from him, but he’s doing the same to me._

_All I can do is go into my room and wait for the morning to come so that I can get some answers out of him. I take a quick detour into the living room and glance at the urn that has Mom’s ashes in it before making my way back to my room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is feeling a bit rebellious, has a crush, and is starting to dislike Judy on the basis that he is worried that Nick is trying to replace Skye.
> 
> I must say that this chapter was very, very difficult for me to write, because I never went through a rebellious phase myself in my pre-teen or teen years, unless you count the umpteen times I neglected my homework in favour of playing video games right until the last minute and sometimes not doing it at all. Originally, this was meant to precede the previous two chapters but I pushed it back because of this. Lyra’s a bit difficult to write for. I’m not used to writing for socially-awkward characters but I’m not likely to use her much beyond here.
> 
> This isn’t my best-written chapter, but I’ve reviewed it a few times and I feel it’s as good as I’m going to get it.
> 
> On another note, in part thanks to influence from two stories I’ve been reading, Fox On The Run by Johnsoneer and Lives Unravelled by PullTogether, I’m considering an alternate universe version of the Reconciliation story in which Nick’s actions after the instigating incident differ because of a slight change in circumstances before the instigation. I don’t have any more concrete info at the moment as I’m figuring out how such a story would work (it would mean cancelling out Robin but keeping Nicholas, for instance). It would basically cover the events of Survival and Waking Death from a completely different angle.
> 
> I’ll be going away on holiday at the end of August and I don’t think I’ll have an internet connection while I’m away, which means I won’t be updating. I won’t be taking my laptop but thankfully my tablet has a fully-functional copy of Microsoft Word on it, so I can at least work on the story while I’m away. After I get back, I’ll be starting my second year in college so time might be a bigger issue but I’ll keep the story updated for certain.
> 
> Review responses:
> 
> GhostWolf88 (FF): Thank you. I like to play my cards close to my chest as far as this story is going, it’s more fun that way. Answering your guess will reveal how some of my story is going to go, but it’ll be clear soon enough.
> 
> Stubat (FF): Thanks! No worries about not being able to review up to this point. I can’t reveal what my plans are for Nick and Judy’s mending relationship yet, and we’ll definitely be hearing a little more from Jack Wilde, as Nick and Judy will have to cross his path again soon…
> 
> Jamdea (FF): Thank you! I altered the course a bit when I realised, after writing, that the characters running the lab were Doug’s former associates, and Judy plays by the rules so she would be bound to report that, which would then be passed to the ZBI would likely need to take over sooner due to a possible connection. So, it’s basically just an accelerated form of what I told you about through PM.


	9. Unwelcome Visitor

** Unwelcome Visitor **

(From the point of view of Judy)

_I am not in a good mood right now._

_Bellwether’s at large. I’ve lost the case that I was working on to the ZBI. All the work that I’ve put in now amounts to nothing. And what’s worse is that, in all likelihood, sooner or later me and Nick will be benched._

_I don’t like that idea at all. Not one bit._

_Nick has told me who this Jack Wilde is, and it seems there’s no love lost between them. He didn’t go into a great deal of information – Nick can still be so guarded sometimes – but he did tell me that the last time he and Jack Wilde talked was twenty-five years ago, around about the time that Nick fell out with Mr. Big. Jack Wilde was about to join the ZBI and Nick made it sound like he told him a much less kind version of what I did on the gondola in the Rainforest District all those years ago. Needless to say, Nick didn’t take kindly to that._

_I don’t feel guilty for doing what was right – informing the Chief about the possible connection – but, boy, does Agent Wilde just rub me up the wrong way._

_Nick and I had to stay behind to finish off our paperwork, for the transfer of evidence to the ZBI. It was a joyless, thankless task made all the more so by Agent Wilde breathing down our necks as we did so, as if to impress upon us that he would be keeping an eye on us from here on out. And just to be sure, he visited both myself and Nick at our homes later that evening to explicitly warn us off._

_The nerve of that guy! I can see why Nick doesn’t like him! Coming to my home to warn me to back off!_

_This… Agent… I don’t have much respect for him, and that’s because he’s treating me like a child._

******

_A week passed by after the case was stripped from us. In that time, Nick and I were separated once again, with Nick being returned to his beat partner, Officer Wolfovitz. I was given back my original squad to manage, which meant that Nick and I were kept apart. That would be fine, expect for the fact that during working hours, the Chief was assigning us away from each other as much as possible, as though afraid me and Nick would join efforts to undermine the ZBI’s case._

_As it so happens, the ZBI raided the Docks warehouse within that week. I don’t know much beyond that – why would they tell me anything? After all, it’s their case now._

_Which is why I was surprised when Chief Fangmeyer pulled me and Nick into her office at the end of the week._

******

Judy and Nick shared the chair in front of Fangmeyer’s desk. The other chair was occupied by Agent Wilde, who was once again directing his stare at Nick and Judy.

Fangmeyer shook her head. She looked to Agent Wilde.

“Well, it’s _your_ case.” Fangmeyer said, “ _You_ tell them.”

Agent Wilde flicked his eyes to Fangmeyer briefly, before returning his attention to Nick and Judy.

“First, thank you for keeping out of this.” Agent Wilde said.

“Not like we had much of a choice.” Nick grumbled. Agent Wilde raised an eyebrow, but didn’t reply to the remark.

“As you are undoubtedly aware, we launched a raid on the warehouse in the Docks.” Agent Wilde continued, “We have arrested the mammals involved.”

“Why are you telling us?” Judy asked, her eyebrow raised in scepticism.

“Because the information we recovered indicates that there is another mammal in the mix.” Agent Wilde said, “All we know so far is that the mammal in question goes by the name ‘Michael’ and that the mammal in question is planning something with Doug Ramses, involving the Waking Death drug. We’re not able to get anything more, not even a species of this individual.”

“This ‘Michael’… he can only want Ramses because of his proficiency for weaponizing substances.” Nick theorised. Agent Wilde did not vocalise his agreement, but Nick knew he agreed.

“Where does Dawn Bellwether fit into this?” Judy asked.

“She doesn’t.” Agent Wilde replied, “From what we were told, Michael wanted Doug exclusively. Our detainees were unaware of Bellwether’s status.”

Judy frowned.

“So, Waking Death is going to be weaponised.” She said, “And… what is going to happen with that? I remember the last time we were facing a weaponised substance, and the ZBI were nowhere to be found. And you are aware that this version of Waking Death lead to the death of a member of the public?” Judy said, her voice almost a growl.

“We have already seized the supplies of Waking Death left at the warehouse.” Agent Wilde replied, “We have sent it to chemists in the city in an attempt to find a quick cure should any use of Waking Death as a weapon occur.”

Judy resisted the urge to grind her teeth.

“Why are you telling us this?” Judy asked.

“A weaponised Waking Death, in the hands of somebody who potentially wants to get their own back on you… I thought you’d like to know.” Agent Wilde replied.

******

_Are me and Nick in danger? Are our families? Agent Wilde could not tell us, but I bet he’s working on the assumption that, owing to the concentration and weaponization of Waking Death, there are bigger plans than simple revenge, in spite of his statement that he wanted us to know because it’s in the hands of somebody who ‘wants to get their own back’._

_Maybe Nick’s cynicism has rubbed off on me, but I highly doubt that there’s going to be anything less. It’s why I’ve taken to keeping a tranq pistol at home – just in case any unwanted visitors come knocking._

******

Judy slinked into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Nicholas looked up from the table at the other end of the living room. Sat with him was Amy Wolfard, and on the table was a stack of books and papers.

“Hi, Miss Hopps!” Amy looked up when she heard Judy coming closer.

“I’m okay with you calling me ‘Judy’.” Judy replied, her eyes flicking briefly to Nicholas. Nicholas responded by rolling his eyes.

“Pa always told me to be mindful of my manners.” Amy replied.

Judy let a small smile grace her lips.

“Wise wolf.” Judy replied, “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thanks, Miss Hopps.” Amy smiled.

Judy smiled in return and headed into the kitchen to get some food.

“What are you working on?” Judy asked.

“History. The unification of the Tri-Burrows.” Nicholas replied.

“Oh, right.” Judy replied, “Anything I can help with? Maybe the acceptance of predators and unconventional couples?”

“No, Mom.” Nicholas replied, shaking his head. Judy noted a slight reddening in his ears after the second phrase.

******

_The history of the Tri-Burrows, huh? That’s almost enough to take my mind off of what’s been going on lately._

_I know all too well about both the topics I mentioned, especially when it comes to Bunnyburrow. Years ago, my parents, the head figures in our family, took a gamble in the middle of the Night Howler crisis to partner up with Gideon Grey, the fox who had, as a kit, given me the scars that lie hidden on my left cheek. They chalked their change in attitude to me, but given I had driven a wedge between predator and prey with my words at the time, I think it was more likely that it was within them all along, and they just needed something to wake it up. As for ‘unconventional couples’, to use the more politically-correct term, I definitely can’t claim first rights on that in Bunnyburrow. One of my childhood friends beat me to the punch: Sharla had been dating Gideon for a whole month before I had spoken to him that day the Night Howler mess was figured out – in no small part thanks to his own words. Apparently, very few were disgusted by the relationship – they were more surprised by it because of their previous opposition to each other. Gideon had been pretty nasty to Sharla when they were younger. Basic psychology time: boys are sometimes nasty to girls they like, and Gideon had been brought up to believe that he should only ever like vixens, so he was much more confused. That’s what he told me, anyways._

_I’m getting off-track here, but it’s nice to have the distraction from what’s going on at the moment._

_I’ve said this before, but it’s nice to see Nicholas making friends. Amy’s a sweet she-wolf. I can see why Nicholas likes her. Oh, I’ve heard Nicholas’ protestations that they’re just friends and that he doesn’t see her that way, but I’m his Mom. I notice these things. The way he steals glances at her. The way he sits closer to her, thinking nobody notices. He’s sweet on her. And I’m pretty sure she likes him too. After all, I have experience with the affections of a canid, so I know what I’m talking about. The evidence is currently hoping I don’t notice him stealing glances._

 ******

Judy picked out a salad set from the fridge, pulled two plates from the cupboard and started setting out dinner. As she went to pull out the bugs and fish meat that Nicholas would have with his meal, a knock came at the front door. Judy’s ears perked. Amy and Nicholas turned their attention to the door, before glancing to each other.

“That’s not my Mom…” Amy remarked, fishing her phone from her pocket, “Mom knows I’ll text her when I’m finished.”

“Must be Wilde.” Nicholas said.

“He wouldn’t show up _completely_ unannounced.” Judy replied. Amy got up and headed for the door. She took a sniff.

“That’s not a fox’s scent.” Amy remarked, “Smells more like…” Amy took another sniff, “Smells like a sheep.”

Judy’s eyes widened, her breathing quickening.

“Stay back.” Judy whispered to Amy and Nicholas as she quickly rushed into her room to pick up her tranquiliser dart gun. Nicholas nodded to Amy, indicating to his room, and the pair entered and shut the door behind them.

Checking the dart was loaded correctly, Judy walked straight for the door. She put the catch on and threw it open, her dart gun aiming level with the figure on the other side of the door.

******

_It was her._

_Dawn Bellwether._

_She looked like she had seen better days. Her wool was messy and dirty. She was wearing a jacket that looked like it had been scavenged from somewhere, and she hadn’t even bothered to change out of her prison jump suit. Her eyes were bloodshot and her glasses were cracked, one of the arms bent slightly._

_My cop instincts competed with my Mom instincts._

_Bellwether is a fugitive and I know the procedure. I should dart her and call it in._

_On the other hand, I have Nicholas and Amy in the apartment, and I would do whatever it takes to protect them._

******

Judy threw the latch off the door, launched herself forward to grab Bellwether by the collar and hauled her into the apartment and onto the floor, pointing the dart gun straight into her neck.

“Well, I’d say this isn’t how I was expecting you to greet me, but I’d be lying, so…” Bellwether said.

“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t dart you and dump you into the nearest ditch.” Judy snarled.

“Because I’m not your enemy.” Bellwether replied, “Not this time.”

“So you’re not here to try and hurt me? Taunt me? Make me suffer?” Judy scoffed, “I’d believe that if you hadn’t already proved to me you were a liar.”

“I’m sorry.” Bellwether stiffened.

“You tried to have Nick kill me.” Judy snarled, “Right after we found out you wanted power for yourself and the subjugation of predators. Sorry isn’t good enough. Nothing can make me believe anything you have to say.”

“Then dart me and get it over with.” Bellwether replied, “It’ll do you no good once Doug gets his way.”

Judy’s expression changed slightly to one of shock.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her hold on the gun easing slightly.

“I know about the Waking Death.” Bellwether replied, “And I know what Doug wants with it.”

Judy let out a huff as she dragged herself to her feet, allowing Bellwether up. However, she kept her gun trained on the diminutive ewe.

“Start talking.” Judy ordered.

“Me and Doug… we ran.” Bellwether said, “When the explosion hit the prison and blew out the power to the doors. Whoever designed those prison locks needs replacing, because that’s not secure at all.” Bellwether shook her head, “Not important. We made it up across the mountain to a road, but we were taken by a van filled with preds. I thought that this was some vengeful group and that this was the end, but we were driven… somewhere, I don’t know where, because they restrained us, blindfolded us, and put earmuffs on us so we couldn’t tell.”

Bellwether’s legs shook. Judy waved to the couch with her gun and Bellwether took that to mean that she should sit down before she fell down.

“We were brought before somebody by the name of…” Dawn began.

“Michael.” Judy cut across her, instinctively knowing where this was going.

“Yes!” Bellwether replied, “Michael wanted Doug to…”

“Back up.” Judy said, “Tell me more about this ‘Michael’. We’ve been looking into Waking Death and that name came up. All we know so far is his name, not even a species.”

“He’s…” Bellwether began. She glanced towards Nicholas’ room, before turning her attention back to Judy, “He’s a cross. His mother was a jackrabbit and his father a wolf, but he looks a lot more like a wolf.”

******

_The description of this ‘Michael’ stirs something in my memory, as if I had heard this description before, but before I can think on it further, Bellwether continues on._

_She tells me that this ‘Michael’ wants a weaponised form of Waking Death… which isn’t something that’s a huge revelation, because Agent Wilde had told us that much earlier today._

_What she says next is a bigger revelation, though…_

******

“Doug wants you.” Bellwether remarked, “That was his condition for helping Michael. And Michael had to demonstrate Waking Death…”

Bellwether pulled the sleeve on her left arm up, revealing what appeared to be a needle mark.

“I was his proof of concept.” Bellwether grimaced, “And once he was done with me, Michael ordered me dumped. I was thrown unceremoniously into the Sahara. They left me to die, Judy.”

“They…” Judy began, “They shouldn’t have done that.” Judy shook her head, before returning her attention to Bellwether, “Tell me what it is that Doug and this ‘Michael’ are cooking up.”

“Bombs.” Bellwether said finally, “They want to unleash Waking Death bombs on the city.”

******

_This goes much further than I thought it would. This is not a simple act of revenge on Ramses’ behalf._

_My ear perks up at the sound of glass shattering. My first instinct is to dive, and as I do so, something whizzes past where my head had been seconds ago._

_Whatever it is, it strikes Bellwether instead. Her eyes grow large in surprise… then, like a marionette whose strings have been cut, Bellwether collapses, falling from the couch, her face frozen in the shocked expression. Gun still out, I chance a look at the direction the projectile came from and realise that somebody has shot out my kitchen’s window. I look back to Bellwether. I check her quickly: her pulse is quickening and she is still breathing. There’s no blood, but there’s a welt where the projectile hit her. I can see a dark stain._

_As I look at her, I make the realisation: this was meant to be me._

_And it means one thing:_

_Doug Ramses has come for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger time!
> 
> I’ll be responding to FF reviews within the A/N from this chapter forward, but here on AO3, I am able to respond to reviews directly.
> 
> Another note: Survival now has new cover artwork, done by the ever-talented Ziegelzeig! He’s drawn Judy, Nick, Nicholas and Robin in a ‘family portrait’ style. At the moment, it’s available on my own DeviantArt page, but it will appear on his soon as well. Head on over to DeviantArt to see it! As a result of the new artwork, I’ve made alterations to the way I’ve described Nicholas to better fit this image, and as a consequence, the cover artwork for this story has also been altered. You can check the full cover artwork for this story both at the start of Chapter 1, and on my DeviantArt page too (though I’m nowhere as experienced with digital artwork).
> 
> To contradict my statement in the last chapter, I’ve decided I will be taking my laptop away with me on holiday, which means that I can work on the story. We’re staying in a different villa this time so I don’t know if I’ll get a wi-fi signal to upload, but rest assured it is my intent to continue this story.
> 
> This chapter could have been delayed a bit by the fact I came down with the flu virus this week, but I managed to get it done anyway.
> 
> So, what’s going to happen next? Stay tuned!


	10. Agency

** Agency **

The ZBI main office in Zootopia was situated in the City Centre, inside the first ten floors of The Twist, one of Zootopia’s most recognisable skyscrapers.

The Den, as it was known, was situated on the fifth floor. Teams of ZBI agents were separated by partitions.

Team One, as it was known, consisted of four Agents. Agent Jack Wilde was the team leader, and he had been for the past ten years of his employment at the ZBI. His second in command was Anthony DeerNozzo, who sometimes got on Wilde’s nerves, was a bit of a womaniser (or at least, he liked to think of himself as one) and liked to play the occasional prank on his fellow Agents – except Wilde, whom DeerNozzo respected. The two other agents under his command were Josephine Catalan, a lioness, and Linda Nivalis, a weasel.

Jack sat at his desk, shaking his head as he read through the file on their latest case acquisition. The computer screen on his desk was constantly running CCTV images through facial recognition against both Dawn Bellwether and Doug Ramses.

In the past week, he had organised a flash raid after taking over the Waking Death case once the connection with his case became apparent. They interrogated the suspects and gleaned information that lead them to realise that there was a new individual in the mix and that the Waking Death was going to be used for a nefarious purpose, a terrorist act of the kind that Zootopia had not seen since the Night Howler incidents nineteen years ago.

All they had to go on was the name ‘Michael’. Not even a species. Their suspects would not provide any further information that would be of use.

It had meant that, at current, they had hit a dead end, unless their targets were stupid enough to come out into the open, or one of their detainees had a change of heart.

What was interesting to Jack, however, was that when interrogated, the suspects had indicated that Bellwether was not involved, that it was solely Doug they were dealing with.

To that end, Wilde had sent Nivalis to keep watch at Nick’s home, and Catalan to keep watch at Judy Hopps’ home. In the mean-time, hoping to coax a bit more co-operation from the ZPD, Jack had imparted what he had learned so far to Hopps and his cousin, in the hopes they could act as his eyes and ears.

Jack knew enough about Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps at this point. He had assembled profiles on both of them, and he had found a very interesting tale: somehow, Judy Hopps had managed to persuade Nick to lead a much more honest life. The Night Howler conspiracy didn’t even need to be included – everybody knew what went on there. And at some point, the two had become lovers, and though they had never gotten married, they had consummated their relationship, which lead to the birth of their first son, a ‘rabbox’ that bore the same first name as his father. Jack had dealt with enough in his line of work to know that hybrids were uncommon but not unheard of. However, Jack knew Nick had also disappeared from Zootopia at the time, and had not resurfaced until the week that Viola Wilde had died.

Jack had been away on assignment at the time and had not been able to attend her funeral as a result, so he had not been there to find out what had happened. But he had become a little curious as to how Nick had disappeared and then reappeared in such a manner. So, Jack did a bit of digging. Apparently, Nick had put his old skills as a hustler to use, and had created a brand-new identity for himself in Mexicat, something that had managed to fool the constant searches of Judy Hopps for months after Nick had left Zootopia. Jack couldn’t help but reluctantly envy him a little: he’d have made a fine undercover operative. He didn’t pry into Nick’s reasons for leaving and assuming a new name: as far as he was concerned, unless it became a necessity for an investigation, it was none of his business. Evidently, Nick had met somebody else out there, one Anabel Skye, a former Agent with rival agency ZCIS, and the two had consummated a relationship that resulted in another son. Nick had worked in various jobs before starting his own entertainment business that quickly gained traction in Mexicat to the point where the company turned a sizeable profit. Anabel Skye had died two years ago in a hit-and-run incident. A year ago, Nick had stepped down as CEO of his company, selling off his shares in the business before moving back to Zootopia to make a second pass at being a ZPD cop. He had also changed his name back to his birth name.

Judy Hopps was far easier to compile a profile on. She had climbed the ranks, though her ZPD record indicated struggles with post-natal depression after the birth of her son. Within fifteen years, she had become Chief of Precinct One. Jack had never had the need to interact with her, as. Something had evidently happened since Nick had returned, because she had stepped aside as Chief and requested demotion back to the rank of Lieutenant. She was a trier, but it seemed up until that point, she didn’t know her own limits. The pair of them were friends, but from what Jack could tell, there was a certain unease between them that they appeared to be trying to overcome.

Knowing what he did, it wasn’t difficult to steer them into where he wanted them: he told them that, in the hands of Doug Ramses, Waking Death was a potent weapon for revenge. And from there, he knew they would be on alert, looking for any sign of both Ramses and Bellwether.

Jack’s phone rang. It was Catalan, the Agent he had placed outside Judy Hopps’ residence.

“Wilde.” Jack answered.

“ _Wilde, I’ve just spotted a short ewe in what appears to be a jacket and orange jumpsuit. Looks like we’ve found Bellwether… she’s heading inside the building._ ”

Jack gritted his teeth as he got up from the desk.

“Tag along behind her, but do not apprehend until we get there unless it becomes unavoidable. Ramses might be in the area, backing her up.” Jack ordered. He glanced at DeerNozzo.

“Gear up.” Jack remarked, heading straight for his desk to take out his weapon, badge and keys.

“Our poor little lamb has lost her way.” DeerNozzo remarked, earning a quick glare from Jack.

******

Jack and DeerNozzo were nearly at their destination when the radio crackled.

“ _Shots fired at Baobab Avenue. Suspected sniper in the area._ ” Came the voice of Catalan.

“Damn it!” Jack almost slammed his paws against the wheel as he pulled up to the curb outside the apartment block that housed Hopps’ home.

Jack leaped out of the car, pulling his weapon. Catalan emerged from the building, weapon drawn.

“Two shots came from the west.” Catalan reported, “Shattered a window in Hopps’ apartment.”

“Do we have casualties?” Jack asked.

“Bellwether was hit, Hopps is still up there with her.” Catalan reported, “No further shots. I’ve cleared the floor already.”

“DeerNozzo!” Jack turned to the deer, “Go with Catalan, clear the buildings directly west from this block. I’m going to check the scene.”

“On it, boss.” DeerNozzo nodded, and he and Catalan disappeared as Jack headed into the apartment building. He drew his weapon and headed up to the next floor, straight for the apartment door he knew to belong to the Hopps’. Once he got there, he checked the door. It was closed.

“ZBI! Open up!” Jack called. There was a brief pause but then the door clicked open. Jack pushed it open, pistol raised, carefully entering the apartment. His eyes fell on Judy Hopps, who was currently on her hands and knees, and further inside was Dawn Bellwether, collapsed on the floor. Bellwether was not moving. Judy’s face was panic-stricken.

“Are you all right, Hopps?” Jack asked, lowering his pistol as he crouched.

“Bellwether, she…” Judy began.

“Is she dead?” Jack asked.

“I don’t think so.” Judy shook her head, “But I think she’s been hit by Waking Death.”

Jack leaned down to Bellwether and checked her pulse. It was accelerated, but she was definitely still alive. Jack gritted his teeth before pulling out his phone and dialling.

“I need an ambulance at 295 Baobab Avenue Apartments.” Jack said into the phone, “We have a female ewe, 49, possible poisoning by Waking Death. Be advised: Agents on scene, sniper possibly still in the area.”

Jack hung the phone up.

“She was here to tell me…” Judy began.

“Save it, Hopps.” Jack said, “It can wait until we’re out of here.”

Jack’s phone rang. He answered it straight away.

“Wilde.” He said.

“ _Boss, we’ve cleared the block._ ” DeerNozzo’s voice came through “ _One apartment was open and empty. No sign of the shooter but witnesses did say they saw a ram with a briefcase fleeing moments ago._ ”

Jack gritted his teeth.

******

Zootopia General Hospital was always busy. Jack had been here enough times to know it practically like the back of his paw.

He was currently in the waiting room with Judy, while doctors assessed Bellwether in a private cubicle. He had sent Catalan and DeerNozzo to track down leads on where the shooter could have gone, and in the meantime, ZPD had picked up Judy’s son and his friend, and had taken them to Precinct One. He went for the coffee machine, ordering himself a coffee. Glancing back to Judy, he ordered a caroffee as well, and with both in paw, he sat back down next to her.

“Here.” Jack said, passing the caroffee to Judy. She eyed him suspiciously, before accepting the cup.

“Thanks.” Judy mumbled.

“Tell me what happened.” Jack asked.

“Wouldn’t it be better to take this as an official statement?” Judy asked.

“Ah…” Jack shrugged, “Right now, you’re in shock. A chat will do. We’ll sort out the paperwork later.”

Judy shot him a glance.

“Did Bellwether say anything before she was shot?” Jack asked.

“Bellwether, she…” Judy began, “She said that this ‘Michael’ was out to bomb Zootopia with Waking Death…”

“Well, the method doesn’t matter so much.” Jack replied, “Just that we know we have an impending act of domestic terrorism on our paws. Anything else?”

“I should think that somebody decided to take pot shots at me in my own home would answer that question.” Judy replied haughtily. Jack did not feel it appropriate to risk antagonising her.

Judy’s ears perked up when the waiting room doors flew open and Nick stormed in, followed by Agent Nivalis. Jack glanced up to him.

“What’s going on?” Nick demanded, “What happened? I heard somebody got shot and had been taken to hospital!”

“Nicholas…” Jack got up.

“Carrots, are you okay?” Nick ignored Jack.

“I…” Judy said, balling her fists against her thighs.

“Nicholas, could you give us a minute?” Jack asked.

“Look, I know you’re just doing your job…” Nick snarled, “But I had to hear from the Agent I _wasn’t supposed to know_ was scoping my home that there had been a shooting!”

Jack grimaced. It meant that Nick had most likely clocked Nivalis outside his home. He always was observant.

“I’m sorry, Nicholas, I figured that not informing you of the Agents we have watching you would be less disruptive to you…” Jack began, but before he could say any more, Nick had grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against a wall. Various orderlies rushed over.

“Nick!” Judy sprang from her seat. Nick bared his teeth briefly before letting Jack go. He stepped away from Jack and glared in his direction before turning to Judy.

“Are you okay, Carrots?” Nick asked.

“I’m a little shaken up. That’s all, Nick. Promise.” Judy replied.

“Junior?” Nick asked, his ears sinking.

“ZPD took him to the Precinct.” Judy replied, “He’s _fine_.”

Nick let out a sigh of relief.

“Where’s Robin?” Judy asked.

“Finnick came around.” Nick answered, “If neither Carrots nor Junior were shot, then who…?” Nick looked at Jack.

“Bellwether thought she would pay Hopps a visit.” Jack replied. Nick’s fur bristled.

“You had an Agent watching her and you _still_ let Bellwether walk right in?” Nick growled.

“He… what?” Judy frowned.

“Yeah, he had Agents watching our homes.” Nick said, “Though evidently ZBI’s hiring requirements have slackened if an Agent can let a wanted fugitive waltz right in like they owned the damn place.”

“That’s not exactly how it was.” Jack defended.

“Bellwether didn’t hurt me.” Judy insisted, “She… wanted to talk. I think.”

“This is Bellwether.” Nick scoffed, “I’m sure her plots have plots. She was probably there to line you up for the shot.”

“We can’t discount the possibility that she was partnered with Doug.” Jack agreed.

“I… I’m not sure.” Judy said. Both Jack and Nick looked at her. Before any more words could be spoken, the doors to the treatment rooms opened and an ocelot doctor emerged from them.

“Agent Wilde.” The ocelot approached.

“What have you got for us, Doc?” Jack asked.

“There’s no doubt that Miss Bellwether is suffering from Waking Death Syndrome.” The ocelot replied, “We are sending blood samples to the lab for confirmation, but we are certain of the symptoms. What’s concerning is that these symptoms should have started to ease but show no sign of doing so.”

“Doug’s handiwork for sure.” Nick said.

“Thank you, doctor.” Jack said. The ocelot turned back towards the treatment rooms, leaving Jack, Judy and Nick alone.

“What happens now?” Judy asked.

“Now…” Jack turned to them, “There’s clearly a target on both your backs. It means you will have to go into witness protection.”

“… does that mean that we won’t be going to work?” Judy asked, “And… what about our kits?”

“I will speak to your Chief.” Jack said, “You won’t see beat work until we resolve this and catch Ramses.”

Nick gritted his teeth.

“As for school, we’ll have Agents escorting your children to and from, and watching the schools in question.” Jack said.

******

It took three days to set up the safe house and for Jack to clear Nick and Judy for working within the Precinct. Chief Fangmeyer was not happy about losing two officers but agreed that their safety had to come first, given it was highly likely that Doug would make another attempt.

In the meantime, Bellwether’s blood test came back as positive for Waking Death, the same concentration that had been seized by the ZBI. Judy was very lucky – that concentration would likely have killed her, and not too quickly, either. Thankfully, the chemist labs were already working on a cure, and there were signs that the cure would be ready within the next week.

Jack had taken a full statement from Judy, but as it turned out, Judy’s son and his friend had thought to record the exchange on their phones. From what Jack had heard from the recording, Bellwether had been trying to warn Judy rather than set her up. Still, once Bellwether was well enough, it was back to Mountainside for her: she was still a fugitive.

Now all Jack had to do was ensure the capture of Doug Ramses and the discovery and dismantling of this plot to cover Zootopia in Waking Death. And for that, he needed to discover _how_ they were going to do it.

It was only a matter of time before the next move would be made, and Jack was determined to be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we deviate from the usual character narrative once again to take a peek behind the veil. The first chapter was for Doug and Bellwether, the second such chapter was for Michael. This one is for Agent Wilde.
> 
> So, this chapter is another one of those ‘prose only’ chapters last seen when I introduced our new villain. I wanted to show you some of the inner workings of the ZBI in this story, as well as give a little bit more to Jack Wilde. One of the agents is a blatant homage/parody of Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS. I’d imagine DeerNozzo gets his fair share of slaps around the head too… when he’s low enough for Jack to reach. Jack’s not a complete bastard, I think he has a good heart, but he’s a hard taskmaster. He’s not exclusively based on any TV show character.
> 
> So… some of you might notice that Survival has a new title. I’ve renamed it Grief’s Reunion, which to me is much more appropriate than the original title.
> 
> So... apparently, I like to say 'so' a lot.
> 
> The next chapter… well, I’ll be on holiday from this weekend for two weeks, but I’m taking my laptop with me, so I intend on working on them. If I get a decent wi-fi connection, I’ll be uploading them. If I don’t I’ll upload them both when I get back. See you soon!


	11. Urgency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s rare that I can get two chapters up in a week. Maybe I’m making up for lost time given the flu I suffered last week. Or maybe I just was so inspired by my chapter’s outline that I just had to get this out there. I swear, the last time I felt compelled to write so quickly, we wound up with Survival (not Grief’s Reunion) and we all know how that turned out… but I don’t hate this chapter, so that’s something, at least.
> 
> We’re going back to POV territory, with the following two chapters dealing with… well, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, would I? Suffice it to say, I’ll probably make you angry at what’s about to happen… and I’ll probably then be providing a relief to it. This is a long one, one of the longest in the Reconciliation series so far. This one’s a doozy in several ways and I will wager you will want the pitchforks out for this one… at least for a while.

** Urgency **

(From the point of view of Nick)

_There’s a crazy sheep out to kill us. He’s already made one attempt on Carrots’ life. The fact that Bellwether wound up being the victim isn’t relevant. The fact that Carrots was targeted is._

_It makes me angry. What were the ZBI doing? How could they let Ramses or Bellwether get that close?_

_What if Doug had shot her? I know what happened to the bunny that took that concentration of Waking Death, and that was an accident. The Waking Death concentration would have killed her._

_It doesn’t bear thinking about. I’ve lost Carrots twice before, and I don’t want to contemplate losing her one last, final time._

_I’ve said it before: I’m still in love with her._

_Oh, Gods above, why must this be so complicated? I still love her. I loved Anabel, but she’s not here anymore. What would she say if she were?_

_She’d probably tell me to get my act together. She would ask me: what does my heart tell me? That was actually one of her favourite questions. Oh, and another one of her sayings was that it was okay to love again after you’ve lost._

_Then there’s a rather sticky issue concerning what coupling with Carrots would do to Robin. I’ve started to suspect that his distancing himself from her and his brother might all be down to him thinking I’m trying to replace Anabel._

_I’m not. And I would never. And I know Carrots well enough that she would do her best to reassure him that she can never be a replacement._

_I’ve been doubting my position on a deeper relationship, that it would not be possible because of the gulf between us, with her for some time, but now an attempt has been made on her life, can I afford to leave it unsaid?_

_I don’t think I can. Not now._

_As for how Robin might take it, I promise to have a talk with him: he needs to understand that although I still love Carrots, she can’t, and won’t, replace Anabel as his mother._

_The other thing… I want in on this case, more than I did before. I want to be the one to catch Doug._

_And I can’t do that if I’m trapped behind a desk._

_Yeah, thanks for that, Jack._

_On the plus side, at least I get to spend time with Carrots. Even if it is doing boring things such as paperwork._

******

“I hate paperwork.” Nick grimaced, as he looked over a report about a break-in in the City Centre. Apparently, some cougar youth decided it was worth breaking into a closed store to see if he could scavenge anything from there, and had subsequently been caught and given a caution. Even though no further action was required, it still meant the responding officer or officers had to file a report, which meant work for Nick.

“You’ve said that every day for the past week and a half, Slick.” Judy giggled lightly, earning her a raised eyebrow from Nick.

“And you’ve thought it for the past week, way more than I’ve said it.” Nick replied, allowing a small smirk onto his face. Judy responded with a ‘who, me’ look. Nick let out a small snort and returned to the riveting report on his desk.

“So…” Nick began. Judy glanced towards Nick.

“Can you tell me what exactly what went on between you and Bellwether before she was shot?” Nick asked. Judy sighed to herself.

“Nicholas and Amy were doing homework.” Judy said, “I heard a knock at the door. Amy scented them and told me that she could smell a sheep, so I told them to stay back, and I fetched my tranq. It was Bellwether, and she was alone. So, I pulled her inside the apartment and pointed the tranq at her. She told me to just go ahead and dart her.”

“I assume you said something to her first though.” Nick raised an eyebrow sceptically.

“Yes.” Judy nodded, “I told her that I didn’t believe her when she said sorry.”

“She said ‘sorry’?” Nick said, surprised.

“Yeah.” Judy said, “I didn’t believe her, but she started talking about the Waking Death, about how Doug was involved, about how she was used as a demonstration and then dumped her in the Sahara.”

“Ouch.” Nick winced, “If it were any other mammal…”

“Yeah, you’d be feeling sorry for them.” Judy said, “Thing is… as much as I want to see Bellwether pay for what she did… I don’t know. She looked so… broken.”

Judy looked down at her paws.

“Maybe she _has_ been paying for it.” Judy said.

“That’s why she was in prison.” Nick pointed out.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Judy replied, “I’m not a psychiatrist, though I do happen to know one…” Judy winced at her words: they lead to memories she didn’t much want reminding of, “Sometimes, the mind creates its own prison. Maybe she _did_ regret what she did. It doesn’t change what she did. It was still horrible. But I don’t know what has been going on in her mind for the passt nineteen years. It certainly doesn’t seem to have been thoughts about revenge.”

“Hmm…” Nick thought to himself, “Well, we can’t ask her.”

“Reign that thought in, Slick.” Judy said, “Chief actually talked to me about that this morning.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ why Chief wanted you to go see her?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“I _was_ the one who witnessed her being… well, you know.” Judy replied, “According to the Chief, they already have a prototype serum and are planning on using Bellwether to test it on. If all goes according to plan, she’ll be awake…”

“And carted right back to Mountainside, no doubt.” Nick said, “Meanwhile, you and I are either glued to this desk or bound to the safehouse. So, unless you can get into Mountainside, or you can slip the Agents escorting us to and from work every day, you aren’t ever going to know what is going on inside that little ewe’s head.”

Judy sighed. She looked up at the clock, which read ’17:02’.

“Looks like it’s time to go, Slick.” Judy said.

******

_And so, the mundane routine of us waiting for the Agent to pick us up in the ZPD’s parking lot. We aren’t even allowed off the premises on our own, so no lunch breaks in the local cafés like we used to._

_Today was no different than other days. I could see one of the ram security guards that had been frequenting the ZPD since I had re-joined conversing through a radio. Parked in one of the spaces was the familiar black sedan, with Agent Catalan standing by it._

_The usual process was just to get into the back seat and go to the safehouse._

_That’s when it happens._

_My ears twitch as I hear a click. Catalan also hears that click and she turns towards it, paw ready to pull out a weapon. Judy spins around as well, her ear having swivelled to the source._

_The next sound is a whooshing sound followed by a wet squelch of something hitting metal, which in this case is the door of the sedan. Carrots starts to jump to get out of the way, and Catalan has her tranq out and is raising it._

_I barely have time to register the fact that it’s the ram security guard that has pulled a weapon on us before his hoof tracks Carrots’ jump and he lets loose another shot._

_The shot strikes Carrots on the foot. Catalan, fast as she can, dives for cover behind the car as she lets loose a shot from her tranq gun, but my immediate thoughts turn to Carrots…_

_She’s collapsed, her eyes wide open and her mouth frozen in shock. Oh, God… Oh, God… he shot her. He shot Carrots…_

_I see the ram security guard – who has lost his hat now, so I can see his face._

_It’s him._

_Doug Ramses._

_As a snarl builds in my throat, I can hear Catalan drop the tranq pistol and pull out a full-blown firearm. I vaguely hear her firing shots, but my attention is focused on Carrots._

******

“This is Agent Catalan!” Catalan shouted into a radio, “10-00 in the Precinct One Parking Lot! Suspect is fleeing on foot, considered armed and dangerous! Get a medevac down here _yesterday_!”

Catalan fired off one more shot, clipping Doug’s arm. Doug, however, did not slow down and quickly disappeared. Catalan gave chase, dashing across the parking garage and heading for the exit Doug had taken. Her weapon was raised, but no more shots rang out as she went through the exit.

The sound of sirens came from the other end of the parking lot, and soon enough the doors to the Precinct’s basement level burst open as Officers poured out to respond to the noise of gunfire. An ambulance pulled up near the sedan and two paramedics got out, pulling a stretcher up to Judy and placing her gingerly on it. Catalan, having returned, started firing off a number of curses as she started issuing orders to some of the responding Officers.

*****

_What happens next is a complete blur. I’m pretty sure I ride with Carrots in the ambulance. I’m certain we get to the hospital and Carrots is rushed straight into the treatment rooms. I’m pretty sure I am left in the waiting room. I’m pretty sure Jack’s entire team comes in, with my sons in their care._

_And at some point, I’m pretty sure Jack says something about taking me to one side._

******

“Nicholas…” Jack said, as he closed the door to one of the doctor’s offices. Nick glared hard at the floor.

“Nicholas, look at me.” Jack asked. Nick turned his glare to Jack.

“Carrots might _die_.” Nick snarled, “What do you want me to say? Because there’s a lot I could say. How about the inadequacy of _your team_ in preventing Doug Ramses from sneaking into the ZPD?”

“You’re in shock.” Jack said, “You’re looking for some place to put it.”

“I’ll stick my _shock_ straight through that overbearing face of yours.” Nick snarled. Jack let out a breath.

“How long have you known that you’re still in love with her?” Jack asked. The question caused Nick to drop his snarl.

“None of your business.” Nick replied.

“Look, I promise you, we’ll get him.” Jack said, “We’ll get Ramses, and this ‘Michael’, and we’ll make sure that justice is served. The best thing you can do right now is go be with your family.”

******

_Sometimes, the people you don’t like can still give good advice. And so, I take his advice. I sit out in the waiting room, waiting for news from the doctors working on Judy. Both Robin and Nicholas are distraught – though I think Robin is more distraught at seeing me distraught – but after what seems like an eternity of no news, the doctor finally comes out of the treatment rooms._

******

Nick stood up as soon as he spotted the ocelot.

“So?” Nick asked, a little more tersely than he intended. The ocelot took the tone of Nick’s voice in his stride.

“The good news is that the antidote has worked.” The ocelot said, “We had already administered it to the other patient earlier today and she is already awake.”

“‘Good news’ implies you have some bad news.” Nick said, his heart constricting.

“It’s not the worst news ever.” The ocelot said, “During the course of our treatment of Miss Hopps, her heart rate increased to dangerous levels, which we were thankfully able to get under control. She’s stable, and is resting, but she won’t be working for a while.”

Nick let out a nervous chuckle.

“Ha… she might die from the stress of not being able to work alone…” Nick laughed as a small tear formed at the corner of his eye.

“She’s resting now, but you can go in.” the ocelot said, “Just try to keep calm.”

Nick nodded as the ocelot doctor went over to the ZBI team to fill them in. Nick paid them no more mind and instead headed into the treatment rooms. Finding the door with the clipboard marked ‘Hopps’, Nick pushed the door open.

Judy was lying in a hospital bed much too large for her. There was a breathing mask over her face, and she was hooked up to a heart monitor and a drip. Her eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she drew breath.

******

_I have never seen Judy look so fragile before. Not that day under the bridge, not that day when we had our big argument over Nicholas’ fate, and not that day when we agreed to forgive each other._

_I almost lost her. Again._

_Three times is too much._

_I can feel myself breaking down at the sight of Judy in the bed. As I do, I can feel two paws on my back: one belonging to Nicholas and the other belonging to Robin._

_Nicholas says to Robin that they should give me a bit of time alone with Judy. Robin agrees and the pair leave the room, closing the door behind them._

_So, here I am. A mess in front of you, Carrots._

_Judy._

_That’s when I hear it._

_And the final restraint breaks away._

******

“Don’t cry.” Came a weak voice from the bed. Nick looked at the source of the voice, and at last, the dam broke. Nick’s arms shot out to the edge of the bed and he hunched over as tears started falling.

“Hey…” Judy’s soft voice said, “I thought you said ‘never let them see they get to you’.”

“Trust you…” Nick said shakily, “To say… that to me.”

Nick wiped at his face.

“I decided a long time ago that you were the only one excluded from that rule.” Nick said finally, “And despite all that’s happened, I don’t want that to change.”

Nick shook his head.

“Look at me.” Nick said, “Stupid, dumb fox. And I haven’t even asked the most obvious, cliché question yet.”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a dozen trucks.” Judy replied to Nick’s unspoken question, earning a light chuckle from Nick.

******

_She’s alive…_

_She’ll be fine…_

_But can I afford another attempt like this? Can I survive one? What if either me or Carrots dies for real next time?_

_It’s a split-second choice I have here, but now everything that has happened… everything. It all pales in comparison._

_And I know then: I can no longer leave it unsaid._

_As I draw breath…_

******

“What’s bothering you, Nick?” Judy asked.

Nick stared down at Judy. His paws clenched against the bed.

“You nearly died…” Nick said, “You nearly died, and I nearly lost you for good this time.”

“But I didn’t die.” Judy replied, “I’m still here.”

“But what if there’s a next time?” Nick said, “What if there’s a next time? I didn’t cope well the _last time_ I lost you, I thought I’d never feel anything again. I never want to be like that again. And what if…?”

“What if what, Nick?” Judy turned her head towards him and slowly drew herself up, shakily.

Nick drew in another breath.

“What if I no longer get the chance to say ‘I’m still in love with you’?” Nick said.

 

******

_And there it is._

_It’s said. The cat’s out of the bag, the chicken has flown the coop, I’ve turned state’s evidence…_

_Carrots, for her part, bless her, seems completely shocked by what I just said._

******

“What… did you just say?” Judy asked.

“Judy, I’m still in love with you.” Nick said, “I’ve been holding this in ever since we reunited a year ago, but it’s only now that I realise how much I have to lose if I lost you again without saying it. I know there’s too much water under the bridge for us to be a couple again, and I know I’ve just risked the most awkward of responses from you, but I can’t afford to lose you again without telling you.”

Judy was frozen, her nose twitching lightly. The silence grew between the pair of them.

“Say something.” Nick said, “Please, Judy.”

“I…” Judy said, “I don’t know. I don’t know how to respond. It’s just… I wasn’t expecting this. Any of it…”

Judy sighed as she laid herself back down.

“I understand.” Nick straightened up, “I’ll let you rest now.”

As he turned to leave, he felt a paw catch the edge of his shirt. Stopping, he turned back to Judy, who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

“No…” Judy shook her head, “Nick, it’s just…”

Judy’s eyes were watery.

“Were you going to tell me this, if I hadn’t been shot?” Judy asked.

Nick didn’t even have to think of the answer.

“It would have come sooner or later.” Nick admitted.

“I know how you feel.” She said finally, “I really do.”

“Carrots…” Nick began, unsure if Judy meant her words.

“I feel the same way.” Judy sighed, “But I didn’t dare ask more of you than what we already have. We’ve worked hard to build bridges, and I’m scared. I’m scared we’ll take another mis-step and break everything we’ve been working so hard to rebuild.”

“I’ll take that gamble.” Nick turned back around, “Judy, I’ll take that gamble.”

Judy chuckled lightly.

“Then I’ll say it too: I still love you, Nicholas Wilde.” Judy said, allowing a small smile onto her face, “Funny…” she said, “All it took was one of us nearly dying for us to be able to admit the obvious to each other.”

The room was silent for a moment, until Nick finally spoke up.

“How are we going to go from here?” Nick asked, “It’s not like before. We’re not at the same rank, so there’s that. Then there’s also the issue of how our kits will take it if we started dating again.”

“One day at a time, Slick.” Judy leaned back into bed, “That’s how. I know there’s a rule regarding fraternization in the ranks, but that would only prohibit you being my partner or working under me. And I’m fairly sure Chief has been stretching the fraternization rule anyway with regards to us, because if taken literally, we should never have been assigned to each other for the Waking Death case. As for our kits…”

“Robin’s been avoiding you, and I think he thinks I’m trying to replace his Mom.” Nick said, “I don’t know how Nicholas will take hearing about… us.”

“I’ll take it just fine, thanks.” Came a voice from behind, causing Nick and Judy to start. Nicholas and Robin were standing in the doorway to the treatment room.

******

_There they were. How long had they been listening in for?_

_Robin’s face is neutral, but I pride myself on being able to read other mammals, and I can tell there’s anger bubbling under the surface._

_Nicholas’ face doesn’t betray any emotion, though I can tell by his body language that he’s not entirely enthused with the idea himself. I haven’t yet completely earned his trust. Or maybe I’m reading him wrong._

_Judy waves for them to come over. Nicholas gives me a brief look, and I swear I see the briefest of smiles on his face, though I’m not sure if it’s sarcastic, or if I’m imagining things, before he turns his attention to his mother. Robin, on the other hand…_

_Oh, boy… I think I’m going to need to take him to one side for a moment._

******

Nick sat Robin down in the cafeteria on the same floor as the treatment rooms. He had bought Robin a soda, and he himself was drinking swill he supposed was meant to pass as coffee.

“Robin…” Nick began.

“Don’t.” Robin said. Glaring at his soda.

“You need to understand.” Nick said, “You need to understand that I loved your mother, and I still do. Loving Judy doesn’t change that.”

“Doesn’t it?” Robin turned his glare on Nick.

“No.” Nick shook his head, “Your Mom… Anabel will always have something for you that Judy does not. She will always be your mother. I would never try and change that, or make you forget it. Nobody can take her place, and I would never ask Judy to try. But I love her. I need you to understand that. I love her, and I loved your mother. Your mother did something for me that I never thought I could do again: she helped me learn how to feel. There was never any way I could repay that. And she did something that Judy didn’t do: she gave me you. Yes, Nicholas is my son, too, and I love him as my son, but you are also my son. I always will do my best to do right by you. I love you, Robin.”

Robin’s glare softened. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey…” Nick got up from the table and sat next to Robin, pulling him into an embrace, “It’s okay…”

“I miss her, Dad…” Robin sobbed, “I miss Mom so much, and I’m angry that she can’t be here, and I can’t help but think the way I do…”

“I know, I know…” Nick said soothingly, “I miss her too. But you know what she would have said, right? She would have said ‘face your fears.’ And she always told us both that it’s okay to love again after you’ve lost.”

Robin sniffed.

“I promise you that Judy won’t try to replace her.” Nick said, “And I know she doesn’t want to do that either.”

Robin let out another choked sob.

“I’m sorry, Dad…” Robin said.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Son.” Nick rubbed the back of Robin’s head gently, “Truth be told, if I were in your position, I’d probably be thinking the same.”

Nick pulled away from Robin, resting a hand comfortingly on the younger fox’s shoulder.

******

_I think Robin’s at least willing to give Judy a chance. The pair of us return to the treatment rooms to speak with the doctor. Judy will be kept in overnight for observation, and will be given medication to deal with the stress the Waking Death has caused her._

_Odds are, she won’t even be going to do the boring, monotonous desk work we’ve had to do for some time yet._

_She’s not going to be happy, but her health is more important than her boredom._

_For Jack’s part, he actually comes up to apologise, and promises us that he has spoken to the Director already, and will have more Agents keeping an eye on us._

_My eyes clock a television in the waiting room. It’s a ZNN report._

_Doug Ramses is now on the Most Wanted list._

_Good._

_I hope they catch him. Because if they don’t, I’m going to give it a shot myself, safehouses and Agent escorts be damned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the heaviest chapters I’ve written since the funeral chapters in Grief’s Reunion. At long last, Judy and Nick have come to their senses regarding their feelings towards one another, and it only took a near-death to get them there.
> 
> I might get mixed reactions to this one because of the strife I’ve put Judy through, but so be it. To progress the story it was either one of them, and Nick has been injured to death.


	12. Heart's Want

** Heart’s Want **

(From the point of view of Judy)

_A long time ago, when I first came to my parents with the fact that I had fallen for this dumb fox, I expected them to try and talk me out of it. Instead they imparted me with an old saying._

_“The heart wants what it wants.”_

_I told them with the expectation of hearing a lot of things: Nick is a fox and a relationship like that isn’t natural… he can’t give you kits… once a hustler, always a hustler… that sort of thing. I heard nothing of the sort from them. Instead, they gave me the courage I needed to go and ask Nick out on a date. I can remember that date like it was yesterday: we visited the Natural History Museum, had lunch in a bistro, walked through the City Centre park, took the Sky Tram into the Rainforest District and finished by watching the sun set from the highest vantage point in the District._

_I’ve been careful when it comes to how I approach Nick and our relationship. I have held the belief that what happened between us would make it impossible for us to work together as a couple again._

_Now, I realise, that I was underestimating the strength of my feelings, and assuming Nick couldn’t love me in that way anymore._

_I now know first-hand what Waking Death does. I could not move my body at all. I was locked in. I felt as if I had to flee, my mind in a panic. I was fully awake, but not able to do a thing about it. My chest felt like it was about to explode. From that point forward, everything is a blur. What I do remember is Nick’s face, distraught like I haven’t seen him in a long time. That face is pretty much what stuck in my mind once I lost consciousness. And I saw that same look on his face after I woke up and he came into my room._

_It was then I realised, watching Nick, that I had been wrong. It broke my already-hurt heart to see him break down like he did._

_And then he said those words to me, and I knew then, I was wrong, once again._

_I really did want to try again with Nick. Beyond just being friends._

_I know it’s not going to be easy. We’ve built bridges over the past year, but this isn’t like it was before, where we were exploring new feelings._

_After Nick leaves with Robin, presumably to talk to him about what he had just heard, I ‘m left alone with Nicholas._

******

It had been moments since Nick had taken Robin from the room. Nicholas sat in the chair next to Judy’s bed.

“So…” Nicholas began, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, “You and Wilde…”

Judy looked at him.

“Look, I understand, and I’m not going to start any trouble with you over it.” Nicholas held his paws up, “Maybe a year ago, when I had just met him, things would have been different, but… I guess what I’m trying to say is… aw, heck… I just can’t get the words to come out.”

“I know, son.” Judy smiled fondly at him, “I know.”

“I just want what’s best for you, Mom.” Nicholas said, “I’m your son. I’m not Grandpa.” Nicholas winced slightly, “Grandpa is not going to be pleased when he finds out.”

Judy chuckled at that, before wincing as the laugh caused her chest to hurt. Nicholas turned to her in concern, his paws on the armrests of his seat, ready to call in a nurse just in case. Judy raised a paw and waved his concern down.

“I’m fine.” Judy said, “Perhaps it’s best if I keep the laughing down to a bare minimum.”

“You’ll be off work for a while.” Nicholas pointed out.

“Don’t remind me.” Judy replied, looking a little saddened by the realisation, “And if Nick’s not lucky, he will be too.”

“Well, I guess that’s more time for you to be reacquainted properly.” Nicholas raised an eyebrow. Judy looked at him, a slight blush appearing in her ears and cheeks. Nicholas shot her a small, uneasy grin.

“Hey, the heart wants what it wants, right?” Nicholas said, “That’s what Grandma Bonnie always says. A year ago, when I was… well, wasn’t quite myself, I would have balked at the idea of you and Wilde getting back together. I saw him as a deadbeat, but I was wrong then, so who am I to judge?”

“Nicholas…” Judy began.

“And it’s clear that, after all this time, you still love him, because why else would you give me his name?” Nicholas pointed out, “And why else would you forgive him, and ask him to forgive you, for what happened?”

Judy smiled briefly. She opened her arms and leaned over slightly. Nicholas leaned forward, allowing Judy to hug him.

“I’ll try to be okay with it.” Nicholas said, “I’ll try to not make it difficult for you.”

“I love you, Nicholas.” Judy said.

“I know, Mom.” Nicholas replied, his hold tightening on Judy.

******

_In spite of his rough demeanour sometimes, I know Nicholas is a big softie on the inside. He’s come leaps and bounds compared to how he was a year ago. It’s just a shame that it came at the cost it did._

_I know none of this would have happened had Nick not left in the first place, but there’s no use in me going over ‘what if’. If I kept on thinking about ‘what ifs’, I would have resigned from the police force years ago and run my tail straight back to Bunnyburrow, taking the life of a carrot farmer, Nicholas would have been stuck in a place that isn’t as ready to accept Crosses as Zootopia, and Nick and I might never have met again._

******

_It is the next day before the doctor visits me, and Chief Fangmeyer and Jack Wilde are in tow._

_The doctor tells me that he has already spoken with the Chief. There’s no dancing around the issue: I suffered a heart attack thanks to the drug I was hit with. My fitness due to my age helped, as did their speedy response, but it was no less traumatic. I might be able to go home today, but the doctor says to me that my full recovery is likely to take weeks, and that means the doctor, in agreement with the Chief, feels he has no choice but to write me a two-month note with room to go further should there be any further complications. I’m told to keep the excitement to a minimum: no strenuous activity. I’m to keep away from all sources of stress._

_Well, that will be tricky given my situation is going to be a constant source of stress, from the attempts at building a renewed relationship with Nick, to the fact that two attempts have been made on my life, and the fact that I tend to find being unable to work stressful enough._

_Maybe I can write a book: ‘How To Alienate Your Mate… And How To Win Him Back’_

_Chapter 1: Go Behind His Back._

_Chapter 26: Get Yourself Shot._

_I’m joking, of course, but I think Nick, for all his snark, would wonder if there wasn’t a bit of seriousness in my words._

_Of course, there’s one other thing that can happen that will be likely to induce undue stress. And that thing happens as I leave the treatment rooms…_

******

“Judy!” came the voice of Bonnie Hopps, the matriarch of the Hopps family. She rushed over as Judy left the treatment room. Stuart Hopps was with her. Stu took a moment to glare daggers at Nick, who was sat in the waiting room with Agent DeerNozzo, Nicholas and Robin, before returning his attention to Judy.

“Mom?” Judy said, “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?!” Bonnie repeated, “I’m here to see you, of course, and to take you home!”

“Mom, I can’t go home, I’m…” Judy began.

“Yes, you can.” Agent Wilde stepped out from the treatment rooms, with Chief Fangmeyer behind him, “I have already agreed it with your Chief.” He glanced at Fangmeyer, who nodded, though her face did not display happiness, “We can’t discount the possibility of Ramses trying again.”

“There’s also the fact that life in the City is not exactly stress-free.” Bonnie pointed out, “So we’re here to take you home where you’ll be safe. Cotton’s anxious to see you up and about again, and Gideon and Sharla have been asking after you too.”

Judy groaned.

“Don’t tell me that…” Judy began.

“Yup.” Stu replied, “They broadcast the fact you had been taken to hospital all over the news.”

“It’s only because Nick called us last night when you were brought in that we knew before it was on the news this morning.” Bonnie continued, “Then we got a call from Agent Wilde, explaining what had happened.”

“Foxes…” Stu said, “Can’t trust a single one of them.”

“Stu, that’s enough.” Bonnie turned around and scolded him, “I swear, you’re channelling Pop-Pop, and he was _my_ father.”

Stu grumbled to himself, shooting Nick another glare. Nick, for his part, did not respond with so much as a smirk.

“… if this is not going to work out, we can make rearrangements to have Mr. Wilde and Miss Hopps relocated.” Agent Wilde said, “However, if we do that, then we can’t guarantee the next time you’ll be able to see your daughter, given the current situation.”

Bonnie nudged Stu briefly, who responded by throwing his arms into the air.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Bonnie said finally, “We can take care of them in our home.”

“Good.” Agent Wilde nodded, “Miss Hopps, I can only again apologise for my Agent’s incompetence. Rest assured, we have dealt with her. I will be assigning Agent DeerNozzo to you for the duration.”

“Hope he’s not as incompetent as the last one…” Nick grumbled to himself. Stu shot Nick a glare, partly in annoyance that Nick had voiced the concern first. Agent Wilde simply ignored the remark.

Judy, observing the scene before her, turned to Agent Wilde.

“Agent Wilde?” Judy said. He turned his attention to her, so she continued: “Can I ask you a favour?”

“That would depend entirely on the favour being asked.” Agent Wilde responded.

“I…” Judy began, “I need to speak to Dawn Bellwether before we go.”

Agent Wilde stared at Judy for a good while.

“What good will it do you?” Agent Wilde asked.

“There’s just…” Judy began, but she stopped herself and let out a sigh, “I can’t answer that. But it’s something I think I need to do.”

******

_Agent Wilde considers me for a moment in a manner that feels almost like he’s staring right into my soul. Then he agrees._

_Nick, Mom, Dad… they all try and talk me out of it. But there is something that came up yesterday that has me curious. I have to know for sure._

_Nick raises to follow me and Agent Wilde, but I wave him down. If I’m doing this, it’s best I do it alone._

******

Judy pushed the door to Bellwether’s room open. Bellwether was cuffed to her bed, but was otherwise awake. She glanced up at her new guest, her eyes going wide in surprise.

“Judy…” Bellwether whispered.

“Miss Bellwether…” Judy nodded curtly.

Silence descended upon the pair as they stared at each other, each of them unsure how to proceed.

Then Bellwether started to break down in front of Judy.

******

_This is surreal. I’ve never seen Bellwether cry before. I know Bellwether was a good actor before, but this… I’ve learned a lot since my days as a naïve little bunny from the country on my first assignment, so I’ve learned how to read mammals better. Which is why I don’t think these are crocodile tears now._

_I’m drawn to the side of her bed. She’s a mess: more so than she was on the night she came to me._

_I don’t know how to react. I don’t want to comfort her, but I am here to hear her out._

_That’s when Agent Wilde speaks._

******

“She has spent much of yesterday with a psychiatrist.” Agent Wilde revealed, “Since waking up, she had been non-responsive to doctors. The only words she spoke were ‘I messed up’.”

Judy looked back towards Bellwether.

“Odds are that Bellwether will be taken not to prison but to a psychiatric ward once this is done.” Agent Wilde informed Judy, “She was to be eligible for parole in one year’s time, and she had kept her nose relatively clean during her time at Mountainside, but given what’s happened…  You probably won’t get much out of her now.”

Judy sighed to herself. She had come all this way, yet it seemed like she wouldn’t get anything from Bellwether, who wasn’t even looking at Judy now.

“I’ve seen enough.” Judy said, “Let’s go.”

She turned to leave the room.

“Wait…” came a meek voice from behind Judy, and she stopped in place.

“Judy…” the voice came again, causing Judy to spin back around. Bellwether was staring at her with tears in her eyes.

“I’ve…” Bellwether said, “I want to say something before they… before they decide what to do with me.”

Judy stared at Bellwether with a neutral expression.

“I’m…” Bellwether began, “I’m sorry for what I did…”

“I told you before.” Judy said, “Sorry isn’t going to cut it. You tried to make Nick kill me.”

“And I wish I could take that back.” Bellwether said, tears streaming down her face, “By God, I’ve spent years wishing I could take it all back…”

“That’s not good enough.” Judy stepped towards the bed, “You ordered predators to be darted, made _savage_ , all so you could keep hold of power. You know what I did when people underestimated me? I worked to prove them wrong, and I did it the right way, without having to attempt to undermine a whole city and subjugate the predator community.”

“I know…” Bellwether replied, “I look at you and I see a mirror of myself… what would have happened had I gone the right way. I… I came to Zootopia, much like you, thinking that I could be anything. When Lionheart picked me to be his running mate, I thought that I had found the outlet I was looking for to make things better for everyone.” Bellwether let out a hiccough, wiping at her face, “I wasn’t joking when I told you Lionheart only saw me as a glorified secretary. He was cruel towards me almost from day one. He would constantly shove his workload on me, push me out of the way if he thought I was in his way, watch as I struggled to cope…”

“The right thing to do would have been…” Judy began.

“Anything other than what I did.” Bellwether agreed, “I know… I’ve been thinking about this for a long time… that’s the difference between us, Judy. You’ve never wavered in your belief that things can get better, whereas I… I became a coward, trying to claw my way to power over the bodies of those who didn’t deserve to be treated that way… and that included you and Nick…”

Bellwether sniffed.

“You have every right not to believe me, Judy, but I am so, so sorry for what I did.” Bellwether said, “I can never take it back, and I won’t pretend to know your pain… and I can never expect you to…”

“I won’t forget.” Judy interrupted. Bellwether stared at Judy as she continued, “I can never forget what you did… but… a year ago, I learned something: that it’s no good holding hate in your heart. I don’t hate you. You are right: we are a mirror of each other. I look at you and see what could have gone wrong, and you look at me and see what could have gone right.”

Judy sighed reaching the bed.

“I forgive you.” Judy said, extending her paw to Bellwether, who looked at it.

“Judy, I…” Bellwether began, unsure what Judy meant by it.

“I won’t ever forget what you did, but…” Judy repeated, “I forgive you. If you want more from me, you’ll have to prove you mean it.”

Bellwether hiccoughed, reaching out and taking Judy’s paw.

“I don’t deserve this…” Bellwether remarked.

“I think we all deserve a second chance…” Judy mused as Bellwether let go. There was a brief silence between the two.

“Thank you, Judy…” Bellwether murmured.

“I’ll leave you alone.” Judy said, turning away.

******

_I make my way with Agent Wilde back to the waiting room, where Mom and Dad, Nick, Nicholas and Robin are all waiting for me. Agent Wilde says that he will escort us personally to Bunnyburrow, but obviously we have to pack our things before we go._

_That means going back to the safehouse first, then to our apartments to pack up any remaining items we need._

_As we’re packing things up at my apartment, Mom and Dad pull me to one side._

******

“Honey-bun, we need to talk to you about something.” Bonnie said. Stu nodded in agreement.

“What, Mom?” Judy asked.

“Nick.” Stu said simply. Judy scoffed and threw her arms up.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Judy said, “Save it.”

“When did you two decide to try again?” Bonnie asked. Judy shot her a surprised look, to which Bonnie scoffed and continued, “I’m your mother. I know these things.”

“… last night, if you must know.” Judy replied.

“So, you get yourself shot and that _fox_ decides he’s interested in you…” Stu growled.

“It’s not like that.” Judy protested.

“We’re just concerned for you, that’s all.” Bonnie said, trying to head off an argument before it got out of hand, “Me and your father, we’re… well, we’re concerned you’re moving a bit fast with all of this. What does Nicholas think?”

“He’s fine with it.” Judy replied.

“I’m not.” Stu grumbled.

“Mom, Dad…” Judy glowered, “I love you to bits, but this is my life! I’m not a kit anymore! I’m forty-three! I’m more than capable of making my own mind up on these things! This ‘overprotective parent’ routine got old years ago!”

“He walked out on you, Jude!” Stu pointed out, “He didn’t try to fix things with you before he went gallivanting off to Mexicat to start a new family over there.”

“Okay, we are _not_ going to have this conversation right now.” Judy held up a paw, “You really think this is what I need right now? Because if so, I’ll just climb back into my hospital bed and hook myself back up to those machines.”

Stu’s ears lowered and he looked ashamed.

“Mom, you once told me that the heart wants what it wants.” Judy said.

Bonnie breathed in.

“That I did.” Bonnie nodded.

“This is what my heart wants.” Judy said, “I know it’s not going to be easy between me and Nick – there’s a lot of stuff that has gone on between us – but I’ll be darned if I don’t try. I hate to invoke a song that’s nearly twenty years old, but ‘try everything’.”

Bonnie took a deep breath.

“We’ll say no more about it.” She shot a look to Stu to tell him to comply.

******

_I’m glad Mom has agreed to drop the topic, though Dad doesn’t look particularly pleased._

_We pack the rest of the stuff I’m taking with me up, and Agent Wilde sees us off to the cars waiting for us outside my apartment. Agent Wilde gets in one of the cars waiting for us, and we’re left with Agent DeerNozzo. He reminds me a lot of Nick in some ways – except the ones that matter, of course. Me, Nicholas, Mom and Dad climb into the vehicle, and DeerNozzo starts driving._

_Destination: Bunnyburrow._

_Hopefully the rest of my family takes Nick’s return better than Mom and Dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, reviews for the last chapter haven’t been as bad as I feared. Yes, I feared people would say that it was a bad chapter because of the cliché. I did go for a cliché, namely the “near death confession” cliché, but in all honesty, I think any way I dealt with Nick and Judy admitting their continued feelings towards one another would have been cliché regardless of what I did. The whole point is that I think their feelings are strong enough to overcome pretty much anything. I’m not going to spoil anything by saying that I’m a WildeHopps shipper at heart, and that was the main compelling reason I chose to write a ‘make up’ story. I figured that the direction I wanted to go in – to reunite Nick, Judy and their sons as a family, and therefore Nick and Judy reunited as a couple – was more obvious thanks to the cover artwork for Grief’s Reunion. That was the whole point of starting this series, and titling the entire series Reconciliation.
> 
> Speaking of Grief’s Reunion, it has had more attention lately, and that is all thanks to Ziegelzeig posting the Wilde Family piece on his account. I would like to thank everybody who took a look at it, and took a chance on it. Words can’t express how happy it has made me that people liked the story.
> 
> I would once again like to thank you for reading, and I would appreciate feedback as always, especially given how I think this chapter is a bit wobbly compared to the last one. I have the next chapter almost done already so it will most likely be up within the next few days.


	13. Burrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay of getting this out: when I posted the last chapter, I honestly believed that I would have this up in a few days, but here we are, two weeks later… I hit burnout for a short time and rather than try and press through it – which never works for me – I decided to take a short break. Better late than never, I suppose, right? The good news is that I have the next few chapters mapped out (and each of these chapters, from this one, will be from one of the character’s perspectives). So now we’re on to Bunnyburrow!

** Burrowed **

(From the point of view of Nick)

_We’re here in Carrotville. Farm country. Land of the hicks. Multiplication municipality. The hills are alive with the sounds of mating rabbits…_

_Ouch. Judy punches my shoulder. I didn’t say anything._

_But she knows I was thinking it._

_Okay… stopping._

_We’re actually waiting in the Hopps family compound as… Agent Wilde rattles off a list of rules:_

_No leaving Bunnyburrow for any reason. If we find the need to, then we are to let Agent DeerNozzo know of our request and that request is to be fed back to his boss._

_We’re allowed to be out and about for no longer than two hours a day. We’re to keep to the main areas of Bunnyburrow. We will be escorted at all times._

_If we see anything suspicious, we are not to try and tackle it ourselves. Yeesh, he’s_ really _insistent on that one. Then again, I can’t say I blame him: you could break both Carrots’ legs, put her in a wheelchair, clamp the damn thing and tie her paws behind her back and she would_ still _try. I don’t think a heart attack is likely to change that attitude any time soon, despite doctor’s orders._

_What else was there? Oh yeah._

_No talking to strangers._

_In bed by eight._

_Okay, those last two I made up, but you get the picture._

_Old Cousin Jackie leaves once he’s done, leaving us in the ‘care’ of Agent DeerNozzo._

_Actually, I think I can get along with DeerNozzo, so long as he doesn’t get in the way. Under better circumstances, I would probably buy the deer a drink._

_Speaking of getting along… I will admit to being a bit anxious being in the Hopps household. Old Stu clearly doesn’t like me, and I won’t blame him for that. I did do something stupid by running away from my problems. Bonnie… she seems a little more relaxed about my presence, but I get the feeling that, if she could get me on my own, she might not have such calm words for me._

******

Nick, Judy, Robin and Nicholas were waiting in one of the various studies scattered throughout the Hopps burrow. Nick and Judy were sat next to each other at one of the tables, Judy’s paw on the table covered by Nick’s paw.

Nick glanced over to Robin, who seemed nervous. Nick didn’t blame him for being so: he was still a bit shy around new mammals, and not only did he have to deal with Tony DeerNozzo, but he would also have to deal with the countless Hopps relatives living in the burrow.

Nicholas, on the other hand, seemed apprehensive for a whole different reason. Nick had already heard the stories about how his cousins teased him because of his… unusual origin. Nick himself could remember when he was on better terms with the rest of the Hopps clan: not all the Hopps clan were accepting of him. Or foxes in general. They made up a very small minority, but ever since the hospital, Nick had wondered just how welcome the Hopps clan as a whole would make him feel.

Not for the first time, Nick wondered if it would have been better for their safehouse to be set up elsewhere.

Bonnie stepped into the room. Stu was not with her. Nick internally sighed in relief.

“Okay, now most of the family are out.” Bonnie said, “Cotton is currently bringing Gideon and Sharla over, so they’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“So…” Nick said, “How many still live here?”

“Well…” Bonnie said, counting on her fingers, “Most of those Judy’s age moved out, but there are still a good thirty of them that live here, and there’s all their kits, so… about four hundred. Why?”

Robin winced slightly. Bonnie took notice and raised an eyebrow at Nick.

“Robin’s a bit shy.” Nick explained, “He doesn’t do too well around new folks.”

Bonnie examined Robin carefully.

“Some of my kits were like that.” Bonnie said, pondering for a moment, “I’ll tell you what… one of my other daughters has a son that Robin might get along with.”

Nick raised an eyebrow.

“I’d rather keep Robin in my sights.” Nick remarked, “No offence.”

“None taken.” Bonnie replied, “I’ll make sure that he doesn’t get crowded.”

Bonnie glanced around the room briefly.

“So… Nicholas…” Bonnie began, causing both Nick and Nicholas to look at her, “Wilde.” She clarified.

“You can call me Nick.” Nick answered.

“Yes, well…” Bonnie said, “Nick… I would like to have a word with you for a moment.”

Nick glanced down to Robin, who gave him a curious look. He then looked at Judy.

“Go on, Slick.” Judy said, giving Nick a sympathetic look, “They’ll corner you sooner or later, so might as well get it out of the way. I’ll keep an eye on Robin…” Judy frowned for a moment, remembering Robin’s reaction at the hospital, “… if he’s okay with that.”

Nick looked at Robin, who let his slight displeasure at being left with Judy plain by his expression.

“Remember what we talked about?” Nick raised an eyebrow. Robin held Nick’s stare for a little while longer before dropping it and letting out a sigh.

“I know, Dad.” Robin said, “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Nick smiled, ruffling Robin’s ears, much to his annoyance as he tried batting Nick’s paw away.

******

_Bonnie leads me into a side-room and shuts the door, but doesn’t lock it. She then turns to me, her face neutral._

_Like Judy said, I should know what’s coming. She and I have spoken about her family’s reaction to my coming back, and during those conversations it came up that, not long after I left, Judy’s parents pulled her to the side and expressed their disappointment in how Judy had handled things. From what Judy told me, it took months for that sense of shame to wear off, even though Bonnie and Stu were by no means going out of their way to remind her of it – they figured that, at that particular point in her life, she was vulnerable enough as it was._

_And now I know I’m about to get ‘the talk’ too. And maybe a bit more._

******

Bonnie sat in a chair, crossing her legs and placing her paws on her knee.

“I’m going to start off by saying that you probably already know what I’m going to talk to you about, Nick.” Bonnie said, her expression remaining neutral.

“I have an idea, Mrs. Hopps.” Nick said.

“Good.” Bonnie said, “This will make things a lot easier if we’re on the same page.”

Bonnie took a deep breath.

“Nicholas, why did you walk out on Judy?” Bonnie asked, “I’ve heard her side of the story and I want to hear yours.”

******

_I knew she would ask, and I know she is going to scrutinize everything I say._

_I’m not proud of what I did. I’ll be the first to admit that as much as Judy screwed up by not telling me about being pregnant with Nicholas, and deciding under blind panic that she wanted an abortion, I screwed up by not approaching her calmly, and by walking out on her and refusing to even see her. I screwed up by leaving the country instead of staying behind and trying to find a solution from the start. I screwed up by not being by her side through the most difficult times. I screwed up by not being there for Nicholas._

_I screwed up._

_And I will always be sorry for that. But I can’t let that guilt get the better of me. If I do, it will eat at me, like my anger ate at me._

_Of course, I’m telling Bonnie all of this, and she just nods along, not saying anything, wearing an expressionless face that would have put my best hustler face to shame. I can feel disappointment radiating from her, and it seeps into me, making me feel ashamed of what I did, as if I hadn’t already. Or, rather, it brings the shame to the forefront again._

_In the weeks after Mom died, as the grief wore off, that shame at my previous actions sunk in. I learned to live with it for the sake of everything going on: I had just sold my company and moved back to Zootopia, I was working on repairing my relationship with Judy and having a relationship with Nicholas, and I was going through the process of re-applying for the ZPD._

_But now it’s all coming back. And all the while, Bonnie’s eyes are staring into me… almost as if she can see into my very soul._

******

Bonnie let her knee go and leaned forward.

“I don’t think I need to say just how disappointed your actions have left me, Nicholas.” Bonnie said evenly, “I’ve been watching you since you started talking and it’s clear that you feel ashamed for what happened. I approved of your previous relationship with Judy. We had already met, and I thought I had read you well enough to think that you would not walk out on her, no matter what.”

“I was wrong to do it.” Nick said stiffly, “And I could sit here all day, saying that I didn’t mean to hurt Judy, or how I wish I could go back and change things. I was hurt, and I didn’t consider Judy’s feelings in everything. And wishing you could change things is pointless. You can’t change the past.”

Bonnie got up from her seat and approached Nick.

“I appreciate you owning up to the fact that you messed up.” She remarked, “I won’t pretend to… entirely understand the whys or hows after everything that has happened, but it’s obvious from the way she has defended you ever since your poor mother died…” Nick’s ears lowered further, “… that Judy was still in love with you. And given everything, it’s clear that you still love her. What I want to know is… how can we trust you?”

“Look, Mrs. Hopps…” Nick leaned forward, his brow dropping, “I’m going to be honest with you. I could say ‘I’ll never break her heart again’, or that ‘things will be alright’, or I could tell you just how much I love her. I could. But I’m not wasting my breath, because I don’t _care_ what you think, or whether you trust me or not. I’m not here to please or placate you or Stuart, or to seek your approval. And you know damn well you won’t be able to change Judy’s mind, or her heart. For what happened, your disappointment and shame in me can’t overshadow _my own_. But, you know what? I’ve come to terms with it, and I’ve decided that I don’t want to run from it. I’ll _use_ it, and learn from it. And I’ll do right by her, as best I can. That’s the truth.”

Bonnie stared at Nick for a long moment. Then she leaned forward and placed a paw on Nick’s shoulder.

“I’m glad that I wasn’t wrong about you entirely.” Bonnie replied, “Like I said: I can’t understand entirely why Judy still chose you, but she has. I’m not entirely happy with you, or what you or Judy did, but… I won’t interfere.”

Nick let out a small sigh. However, when he caught Bonnie’s eye again, he almost lost his breath. He had never seen a neutral expression look so threatening – even Mr. Big didn’t compare.

“But if you mess Judy around again…” Bonnie warned, “You’ll wish that it’s Stu that catches you before I do. Are we clear on that, Nicholas?”

“Yes, Mrs. Hopps. Crystal.” Nick gulped.

“Good.” Bonnie smiled gently, patting Nick on the cheek, “And don’t worry about Stu. I’ll have a talk with him.”

Nick let out a breath.

“Don’t breathe too easy.” Bonnie warned, “I might be okay with leaving you alone now that I’ve had my say, but you’ll find others who won’t be lenient with you.”

Nick gulped lightly.

“You’re warned: don’t be surprised if you get harsh words or a slap or punch or two headed your way.” Bonnie said.

******

_I underestimated Bonnie. Big time. Now I know what that look of sympathy from Carrots was all about._

_Bonnie leads me back into the room where Judy, Nicholas, Robin and Agent DeerNozzo are waiting for us. There is the sound of chiming that rings throughout the room – from my previous visits I know that this sound is the doorbell, which is connected to speakers all throughout the burrow given how big it is – and Bonnie remarks that our guests have arrived. She leaves the room, and us, to go and welcome them in._

_Judy comes up to me and asks what Bonnie wanted to say. I’m not going to tell her everything, so I just tell her that Bonnie made her disappointment in me known, but was willing to leave it at that. A summarization that conveniently forgets to mention Bonnie’s warning._

_Robin appears to be okay, though he is staring at the floor. Judy tells me that he said that he wasn’t her biggest fan but that he didn’t try to cause trouble._

_That’s pretty much what I got from him at the hospital, so I’m happy with him at the moment. I’ll spare him an affectionate rub between the ears for now._

_As I’m sitting down, the door bursts open and I see a rabbit doe storming in. She doesn’t look happy and she’s making a beeline straight for me…_

******

The rabbit doe had light brown fur, with green eyes, dressed in a light blue dress. She stormed up to Nick and swiped her paw, open-palmed, straight at his face.

Nick took the hit and rolled with it – it wasn’t strong enough to do more than push him slightly in his seat. Robin and Nicholas were staring, dumbfounded. Agent DeerNozzo had risen from his seat but Judy waved him back down.

“Cotton!” Judy shouted.

“ _That_ is for what you did to Judy.” The rabbit, Cotton, said, gritting her teeth. Nick simply raised a paw to his face and rolled his tongue around, feeling for blood. There was none. Nick turned his stare to Cotton.

“Go on.” Nick remarked.

Cotton let out a sigh through her nose and said and did nothing further, but kept her annoyed expression in place.

“Cotton!” Judy repeated, a bit more forcefully. Finally, Cotton turned her attention from Nick to Judy.

******

_I’m not sure which is more of a surprise: the fact that Cotton Hopps, Judy’s niece, slapped me, or the fact that she’s old enough to reach now. She was seven years old the last time I saw her – which was during my last trip to Bunnyburrow – seventeen years ago._

_I feel old._

_Her scowl isn’t quite as perfected as Judy’s, but it’s clear that she’s taking after her favourite aunt._

_Cotton forgets about me for a moment and runs over to hug Judy and fawn and fuss over her. You’d think Judy was the younger one. Then Cotton moves on to Nicholas. I had heard that some of Nicholas’ cousins had been… less than savoury towards him in the past. It warms my heart to see that Cotton, at least, is not one of them. As much as her slap stings, Cotton is very much like Judy in a lot of respects._

_The door opens again, allowing two more guests in to the room. One is a portly fox in a large coat, with longer fur combed to the sides at the top of his head. He is limping, with a cane in his right paw._

_In a weird sort of way, Gideon Grey and I have something in common, aside from the obvious: we both hurt Judy, and the aftermath of that took years for her to get past each time._

_He’s not looking at me too fondly, but it’s not the full-on glare Cotton gave me._

_Beside him is a black ewe, slightly shorter than Gideon. Much like Gideon, Sharla isn’t looking at me kindly_

_I suspect I’ll have to hear words from them soon as well._

_Their gaze does quickly leave me to find Judy, so I get a brief stay of execution._

******

“How ya doin’, Judy?” Gideon asked, leaning on his cane.

“Been better.” Judy said, “But I’m still alive, and that’s what counts.”

“Darn right.” Sharla stepped over to Judy, hugging her.

Nick noticed Robin shying away from the small gathering and approached him.

“Try not to let it get to you.” Nick said, placing a paw on Robin’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, Dad?” Robin asked in an attempt to distract himself from his own discomfort, “That looked like a hard slap.”

“I’ve had a lot worse.” Nick shrugged, thinking back to years before, “And in truth, I’m going to let Cotton have that one. Carrots could have… _should_ have done that when we met again but she didn’t, so…”

Nick’s attention was drawn by Gideon, who had hobbled over to him.

“Well, I certainly didn’t ‘spect you to ever come back here, Wilde.” Gideon remarked as he sat next to Nick. Robin buried himself a little further into Nick’s side.

“Is what it is, Gideon.” Nick replied stiffly.

“I’m gonna level with you, Nick.” Gideon said, “I’m…”

“Disappointed.” Nick finished for him, “Yeah, I know.”

“I’ll be the first to admit I was once a jerk to Judy.” Gideon said, “But I woulda _never_ done what you did.”

“You don’t need to remind me of my screw-ups.” Nick said, “I know what I did. I’ve been doing my best to move past it, to make things better.”

“Foxes are supposed to mate for _life_ , Wilde.” Gideon growled lightly.

“Foxes are also supposed to be sly, sneaky thieves, but that isn’t true either.” Nick countered, “Not all foxes are traditionalists. I admire you wanting to stick by that, but I’m done living fox stereotypes.”

Gideon kept his frown on Nick.

“You’re not going to say anything I haven’t either already heard or thought myself.” Nick said, “I didn’t come here to fight or argue with anybody.”

Gideon let out a slow breath through his nostrils.

“I’ll not cause ya any trouble, Wilde.” Gideon said, “But you’re gonna hafta earn our trust again.”

“Can’t say fairer than that.” Nick shrugged.

“I’ll tell Sharla not to harass ya on this.” Gideon remarked, “I’m sure you’ll be gettin’ the third degree soon enough from Judy’s folks.”

Nick let himself have a small chuckle. Gideon picked up on the intended irony of his response.

“Bonnie already spoke to ya, didn’t she?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.

“Observant of you, Gideon.” Nick replied.

******

_After that, I get wary glances from Sharla and Cotton, but I’m not accosted any further than that. Agent DeerNozzo, who had been watching the display, explains why we are all here. The cliff-notes version: there’s a mad ram and an insane Cross out there, and they want to kill both me and Carrots and smother the city in Waking Death._

_After that, what’s to be said? I introduce them to Robin, who is still somewhat shy around new people. It’s then my turn to listen as Cotton, Gideon and Sharla tell their stories._

_Like I said, Cotton was very young when I last saw her. She has grown up, and she has taken Judy’s mantra of ‘making the world a better place’ in a slightly different direction: she is an EMT for the Zootopia General Hospital’s Air Ambulance. A real-life lifesaver. In spite of the sting of the slap, I feel a sense of admiration for her._

_Gideon and Sharla talk next. A few years back, Gideon was involved in an accident that has meant that he requires a cane for support. He still runs his bakery, which has expanded to have a few shops in Zootopia itself. Sharla spent some time working as a part of the ground crew at NASA. I knew she was gunning for the whole astronaut thing – after all, anyone can be anything – but she tells me that she developed astrophobia and was not able to become an astronaut. Her more recent time is spent teaching physics to teenagers in the local schools. They adopted a young fox kit called Joshua a decade ago. He’s not here because he’s in school._

_With their introductions done, it’s my turn, and I know I don’t owe them anything, but…_

_I tell them the truth, or at least some of it, but old wounds tend to hurt when reopened and I gloss over some of the finer points. I don’t want to think about when Anabel died, or when Mom died._

_Gideon and Sharla, at least, seem to take a softer tone towards me as a result, but I can still see Cotton staring daggers at me. She must have learned that from her grandfather._

_With the introductions (or reintroductions) done, we all go our separate ways, with Bonnie showing me and Robin to the guest rooms. Carrots and Nicholas are going to be sleeping on the same floor as us, so at least I know Carrots is close by._

_I really hope that catching Doug and Michael doesn’t take too long. I get the feeling that things around here won’t be too comfortable, and the beds here are kind of small. I’m going to miss my own bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending’s a bit abrupt for my liking but in all honesty I don’t really know how to end this chapter. Again, I apologise for how late this has come, but I hope to have the regular weekly schedule up and running again soon, college work permitting. I have the next three chapters mapped out so this should help things.


	14. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing’s first, I want to thank ZNN for featuring Grief’s Reunion, and I also want to thank everybody who’s taking a chance on that and this story. I forgot to mention it in the author’s notes of the previous chapter, but there it is!
> 
> I want to address the previous chapter a bit more: that’s the harshest anybody in Bunnyburrow will be towards Nick. They feel two resentments: that Nick left them, and that Nick left Judy in her time of need. But they’re not above giving him the same shot to prove himself that Nicholas has.
> 
> The artwork in this chapter was drawn by the ever-talented Ziegelzeig. Check him out on DeviantArt to see some other awesome pieces.

** Perspective **

(From the point of view of Judy)

_I’m going to be honest: I was expecting war when everybody saw Nick. The fact that all Nick got was a slap from Cotton and a talking to from Mom and Gideon, as well as some pointed stares, is somewhat… curious. But what I got told later that night put a promising light on things. As Gideon said goodbye, he made it plain that while Nick would have to earn his trust, he was willing to give Nick that chance. And later on, when Cotton came to visit me in my room, she said that she was still mad with Nick but had also decided to give him a chance._

_I know that me and Nick hurt each other in the past. I know I’m very much guilty of causing him the hurt that I did. But I wasn’t the only one hurt by Nick’s actions. At first, everybody assumed he had gone away to give himself a chance to cool down. When he didn’t come back, they became angry and bitter towards him. I know I was angry too – I had been left to raise a child without so much as being able to explain the situation to him – but my anger wasn’t as harsh as I thought it was. I still missed him. And last year I realised that was because I still loved him._

_Over time, I learned to cope, and most of my friends accepted that Nick was gone. Back home, some of my friends refused to even talk to me for a long time. Losing Nick, thinking I had lost friends and even been turned away by family… that hurt me more than anything._

_That’s all in the past, though. Don’t look back, only forward._

_Speaking of which, the following morning, I decide to pull Mom and Dad aside for a small chat._

******

“So, what did you want to talk to us about, hon?” Bonnie asked.

“Nick.” Judy said plainly. Bonnie and Stu glanced at each other briefly.

“Well, I’ve made my feelings plain.” Stu said.

“And I thought I had mine.” Judy retorted, “Look, I know things went south for a while. I _know_ how it looks from there, but try and see just a little from his point of view too, okay?”

“How it looks…?” Stu said incredulously, “Was _he_ here when you were going through your worst time? No! So why…”

Bonnie placed a firm paw on Stu’s shoulder, silencing him.

“If you’re going to stay mad at him, get mad at me too.” Judy said stiffly, “Because he only walked away because of _what I did_. Otherwise, let it go. Even Cotton can do that. Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice that _all she did_ was slap Nick and glare at him yesterday. And Gideon told me that he still wants to be on friendly terms with Nick.”

“You can understand why we might have concerns, dear.” Bonnie said.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t interfere.” Judy remarked.

“Judy, your father and I have every right to be concerned about you.” Bonnie said, “But… we have no intention of accosting Nick any further.” Bonnie said, looking at Stu, before adding, “Do we, hon?” Bonnie looked at Stu expectantly.

Stu gritted his teeth.

“I know you’re a grown rabbit.” Stu said as he shook his head, “But I’m not happy about this. At all.”

“I’m not asking you to be.” Judy said, “I’m asking you not to make things difficult. You might not trust Nick right now, but surely you can trust _me_.”

Stu let out a long breath.

“Fine.” Stu relented, “But I’ll be making sure to keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn’t hurt you again, and if he does…” Stu clenched his fist.

Judy shook her head but decided it was better to not say anything.

******

_Well, that’s a bit of progress, at least. Mom and Dad return to their duties and I get to wander the burrow. The burrow hasn’t changed much since I moved out of it nineteen years ago as a fresh-faced ZPD graduate. Some of my siblings, those who were willing to tow the family line and settle, stayed and had their own families here._

_I have very little in the way of things to do today, except for meeting up with Nick, and maybe going over to Gideon’s Bakery. After all, there’s not a huge amount to do in Bunnyburrow, and that hasn’t changed after all these years._

_I head up to the Guest Rooms, and when I get there, I find Nicholas talking with Robin. As I approach, they both hush down a bit, but Nicholas should know better. These ears aren’t for decoration, and I can hear Nicholas trying to persuade Robin to mingle with some of the burrow’s inhabitants._

_I give Nicholas a passing smile as I head for my destination: the guest rooms._

_Seeing them gives me an idea._

******

Judy gently knocked on the door to the room.

“Hey, Fluff…” Nick called out without opening the door, “You know you don’t have to knock.”

“It doesn’t feel right barging in here.” Judy said, opening the door and entering the room. Nick was sat at the small desk set to the side of the room, a journal and pen out.

“The door doesn’t have a lock, and this _is_ your family farm, so…” Nick began, but then a sly smile spread across his face, “… unless you were thinking you might risk catching a glimpse of something… _naturist_.”

Judy laughed gently, though an equally-gentle blush became visible in her ears.

“Slick, you stopped phasing me with _that_ one a long time ago.” Judy remarked.

“You never know.” Nick replied with a smarmy grin. Judy responded by thumping him on the shoulder.

“So…” Judy said, pawing the ground in an almost nervous manner, “We’re going to be here a while. I was thinking… perhaps we could use our two hours outside to…”

Nick let out a quiet chuckle.

“You know, you’re cute when you…” Nick began, but he was stopped when Judy pushed her finger onto his lips.

“Don’t want to be _that mammal_ …” Judy began, “But just because we’re starting again, doesn’t mean you get to use that word at will. Just… keep it to a minimum, okay?”

Judy removed her finger from Nick’s lips.

“So, I have to earn the right, huh?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Well, partly.” Judy replied, “I don’t want to make it seem like we’re rushing back into this. There’s a lot of work for us to do. I want this to work, without…” Judy stopped.

“Without the kind of thing that happened before happening again.” Nick finished for her, “I get it, I really do. But we’re not the same as we were back then, Carrots. Not exactly, anyway.”

Nick reached out and took Judy’s paw, his digits stroking the back of her palm. He smiled warmly at her.

“So, where did you want to go?” Nick asked.

“I was thinking… Gideon’s place.” Judy said. Nick’s smile dropped slightly, as did his ears. Noticing this, Judy carried on, “Why don’t we take Robin and Nicholas there with us? Nicholas can introduce Robin to Joshua, and you never know…”

Nick chortled.

“Smart bunny…” Nick said, “Trying to hit many birds with a single stone.”

******

_There is no way Nick wouldn’t have gotten what it was I want to accomplish here, and he doesn’t disappoint my expectation. I know Gideon wants Nick to earn his trust back, and at the same time if we introduce Robin to Joshua, Gideon and Sharla’s adopted son, they might find some common ground and Robin might make another friend._

_Nick closes his journal and fetches his coat. I call for Nicholas and Robin and the pair come into the room, though Robin does so reluctantly._

_Nick relays the ‘plan’ for the four of us to go to Gideon’s. Nicholas expresses disinterest in being third wheel on what he sees as a date, and Robin definitely doesn’t seem pleased. I pull Nicholas aside for a moment and let him on the plan to get Robin to meet Joshua. He seems a little hesitant towards the idea at first but I think he knows Robin needs something to break the ice a bit. Maybe having a friend who can show him around town wouldn’t be a bad idea._

_I think Nicholas gets what it is I want to do, and so he voices his agreement. Robin finally relents, though not happily._

_With that, the four of us leave the Burrow on foot, with Agent DeerNozzo tailing us._

_Of course, I almost forgot that we’re not supposed to be here on vacation. DeerNozzo’s presence puts things back into perspective for me. Still, I plan on using this opportunity as best as I can._

_Gideon’s place is located in the centre of Bunnyburrow, so it takes no more than about ten minutes to get there. It’s a small place compared to some of the shops bearing his name in Zootopia, but unlike those in the city, it has a certain… rustic charm about it._

******

The bell above the door tinkled as Judy pushed it open. She stepped inside the bakery, with Nick, Nicholas and Robin following.

“Huh.” Nick remarked, “Like what he’s done with the place.”

The bakery had changed its decoration since Nick had last seen it many years before, now resembling an old-fashioned bakery, with wooden shelves lining the walls, and wooden baskets containing all manner of baked goods. The counter remained much the same, though there was a wood finish applied to its base. Behind the counter stood a fox boy, only an inch taller than Robin, with hazel eyes and a tuft of fur spiked at the top of his head. He was wearing a striped apron. When he noticed his new customers, the fox patted his paws off and approached the counter.

“Hey, Miss. Hopps.” The fox smiled, a slight country drawl in his words, “Nicholas… you’ve brought some friends today?”

“Yes.” Judy nodded, “Nick, Robin: this is Joshua Grey, Gideon and Sharla’s son.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Joshua smiled and nodded, before turning to Judy, “The usual?”

“For me and Nicholas, please, Joshua.” Judy nodded in affirmation, “And for Nick and Robin…”

“One blueberry slice and…” Nick looked down at Robin.

“A…” Robin began, trying not to look in the direction of the other fox who was looking at him patiently, “S… Slice… of… Strawberry pie.”

“He’s a bit shy.” Judy mouthed to Joshua when Joshua raised an eyebrow.

“Right, so one slice of carrot cake, one Shortbread, one blueberry slice and one slice of strawberry pie.” Joshua recounted, “You gonna eat it in here?”

“Yep.” Judy nodded, “We’ll take a table.”

“I’ll bring it over.” Joshua smiled.

******

_Joshua Grey was born in Zootopia but his parents moved out to Bunnyburrow when he was very little. Gideon had known them for a while, and they had told him it had been their dream to move out to the country when they had kits. When Joshua was three, his parents died after somebody set fire to their house. The culprit, a mad hare, was later caught and institutionalised. Gideon talked to Sharla about it, and the pair agreed that they would adopt Joshua, having unsuccessfully tried for a kit of their own after… well, you know. Suffice it to say that conceiving a cross isn’t straightforward. I found out after I had Nicholas that the odds of successfully conceiving and carrying a Cross to full term were about one in ten. Then there’s the whole thing about ‘size classes’… I’m not a biologist, so a lot of this stuff flew over my head when I looked it up._

_Straying from the point I want to make… which is that Joshua would know a little of what Robin is going through. He lost both his parents at a young age and I can remember Gideon telling me that sometimes it felt like Joshua was accusing him and Sharla of trying to replace his real parents._

_So that’s why I chose to come here today: hopefully, Joshua can help Robin through what he’s going through right now._

_It also helps that Joshua never took bad from Nick. He knew who Nick was as he got older – how could a young fox_ not _look up to the fact that Nick had turned himself around from pawpsicle hustler to first fox cop? It’s become a popular rallying story for young foxes. He knew Nick was a symbol for what I had been saying for years before: that anyone can be anything, that it matters more who you are than what fur you have._

******

“Here you go, Miss Hopps.” Joshua brought over their order, placing the carrot cake in front of Judy, the shortbread in front of Nicholas, the blueberry slice in front of Nick, and lastly the strawberry pie in front of Robin. He stood and stared at Nick for a little while. Nick noticed just before he took a bite out of his slice, and cocking his head slightly, he turned to the young fox.

“Is there something on my face?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no.” Joshua replied, “It’s… well, it’s not every day you get to meet your hero.”

“Hero, huh…” Nick said dubiously.

“Yeah, you were the first fox cop.” Joshua said, a small pink tinge visible in his ears, “The first fox to prove that it didn’t matter that you were a fox.”

Nick’s ears raised a little.

“Kinda funny to think of you as a Dad, though…” Joshua remarked, “I didn’t know you had _two_ kids.”

“Oh.” Nick said, noticing Joshua was asking for an introduction, “This is my son, Robin.” Nick indicated to Robin, who was busy trying to not look at Joshua.

“Well…” Joshua said, stepping towards Robin, “I already introduced myself, but… Joshua.” Joshua offered a paw in Robin’s direction. Robin cast a nervous glance at Nick, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“R… Robin.” Robin replied, shakily taking his paw.

“Tell you what, Robin.” Joshua smiled pleasantly, “You’re new ‘round these parts, so why don’t I show you ‘round?” Joshua looked at Nick, “If your pa don’t mind?”

“No.” Nick shook his head after looking towards Judy, “Might do him some good to be with somebody who knows their way around.”

“O… Okay.” Robin said.

“Great!” Joshua said, pulling Robin up, “Pa!” Joshua shouted.

“… yeah?” came a call from out the back of the bakery.

“I’m gonna take a new friend around town!” Joshua said.

Gideon emerged from the back of the bakery, cane firmly in paw, his blue eyes settling on the scene before him.

“Sure.” Gideon replied, smiling, “Just don’t be gone too long, ya still got work here to do.”

“I won’t, pa!” Joshua said.

“Why don’t you go with them, Nicholas?” Judy offered, “At least then, Robin’s with somebody he knows.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nicholas got up, “Didn’t want to be a third wheel on this _date_ anyway.” He added, a slightly mischievous grin on his face.

“Out of here.” Judy shooed him away, holding back a laugh. Joshua, Robin and Nicholas left the shop, the bell above the door tinkling as it closed.

“Well, I gotta say, that’s a good idea, Judy.” Gideon smiled warmly, the smile dropping slightly as he turned to Nick, “You know, I don’t hate you, Nick. You left Judy behind when she needed you. I hold traditional views on the whole mating thing. You know this, but you’re right: I can’t hold you to my own beliefs. I was also… hurt… if that’s the right word… that you didn’t come back. I kinda understood where you might have been coming from, and we all could have worked this out, together as friends. That didn’t happen, and you left us all in the dirt. But I know you were hurtin’ too, and I know mammals that hurt don’t do the correct things sometimes. So, I think we should all start again. No hard feelings.” Gideon offered his free paw to Nick.

Nick seemed surprised at this, but he smiled, before taking Gideon’s paw.

“I can live with that.” Nick replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done for this chapter! You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve successfully charted out the remaining chapters, which will see this story finish after 25. My longest story to date. If you head on over to my DeviantArt page you get a glimpse of the next four chapters’ titles.
> 
> Joshua Grey was mentioned in the last chapter and he’ll be returning again in a future chapter.
> 
> It took a little bit more than I had to get this chapter finished, but that’s because I spent last week working on a bit of artwork that you can find both on my DeviantArt and my Tumblr, titled WildeHopps Kids Tribute, featuring Evelyn Wilde-Hopps, Robyn Wilde, Nicholas and Violet Wilde. That’s why I missed my self-set deadline. I’m expecting assignments for my two courses to begin within the next couple of weeks so keeping my schedule might prove a little trickier than before. But I’m going to try to anyway.


	15. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had assignments due and that affected my ability to get this out. I also had to struggle with writer’s block for this chapter. I’ve finally been able to sit down at get this one out.

** New Friends **

(From the point of view of Robin)

_Shy… nervous… Okay, I’m pretty sure my stomach is trying to dance its way from my chest right now. There’s this strange fox I’ve just met who’s leading me around the town of Bunnyburrow._

_He already announced us as friends, and he does so whenever somebunny comes up to ask ‘who’s the new guy?’ And yes: there are a lot of bunnies, as the town’s name gives away, though Nicholas told me when I first saw the population counter that the that it is a joke and that his family isn’t as large as it is made out to be._

_It’s just as well, because bunnies would have taken over the world if there were actually ninety-million of them._

_Nicholas had to explain to me that thirty families shared the Hopps Burrow, and they were all Hoppses, but not even half of those families are descended from Nicholas’ grandmother. The way it was explained to me was that each member of the Hopps clan views each other as ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’, which makes sense to me – after all, if somebody had two hundred and seventy-five kits, how on Earth could they have remembered their kits?_

_Not all of Judy’s actual siblings had the ‘traditional’ number of kits – which, as Nicholas tells me, is somewhere between ten and twenty._

_Still, there’s four hundred bunnies in the burrow we’re staying at._

_Four… hundred… strangers…_

_I’m on edge. I don’t like being surrounded and I’ve never been good at making friends._

_Which brings me right back to now, with Joshua showing me around the town and trying to make conversation. I’m not much of a talker, but he just won’t stop talking._

******

Joshua, Robin and Nicholas were in the centre of Bunnyburrow, a square which was surrounded by traditional buildings a few blocks down from Gideon’s bakery, but it had taken them about ten minutes to get far owing to Joshua’s insistence in stopping to say hi to almost every passer-by. Nicholas found it amusing.

“So… town centre!” Joshua said brightly, “Over there, that’s the Bunnyburrow market.” Joshua pointed across the square to where several stalls had been set up.

“Sometimes they set up the Hopps stall there too.” Joshua remarked, “But unless you want to go and buy produce, or maybe knitting or sewing stuff, there’s not a lot there.”

Joshua chuckled.

“Not a whole lot to the town, is there?” Joshua said, “A whole lot more in Zootopia for a city slicker, ain’t there?”

“Um…” Robin said, “I guess…”

“Don’t worry about it, Rob.” Joshua grinned, “You’ll get used to the slow life in good ol’ Bunnyburrow.”

Joshua ignored Robin’s apparent displeasure at the nickname as he went ahead, before he turned back and took Robin’s arm, pulling him along.

Robin glanced at Nicholas, who simply shrugged in response as he followed.

“W… where are we going?” Robin asked.

“Oh, just a little spot past the centre of town that I like to hang out at.” Joshua replied, “When I want to meet up with friends, I go there.”

******

_That’s put me a little on edge. It means that wherever it is that Joshua’s going to take us has more mammals, and I’m not exactly the most comfortable around new mammals._

_Bunnyburrow’s centre isn’t big at all, so we’re through it quite quickly. Nicholas tells me it takes less than five minutes to cross it and you’re back out into the fields, which is where Joshua is leading me and Nicholas. He tells us that his ‘hang out spot’ just beyond the first field this side of town is a small lake._

_I’ve kind of gotten used to Joshua at this point, but more unfamiliar faces? I’m starting to want to go back to the bakery again, but Joshua’s hold is tight enough to remind me that, at this particular point in time, I might not have much of a choice in the matter. Again, I shoot Nicholas a look, and he simply shrugs again._

_The trek through the field takes less than a few minutes. And when we get there, to the small lake Joshua has decided to take us to, I notice that we are not alone._

_I can feel my pads becoming clammy. Joshua lets me go as he goes off to talk to one of the bunnies there._

******

“So…” Nicholas said, “I don’t think I need to ask… what exactly you think of Wilde… I mean, your Dad and my Mom…”

“He’s your Dad too.” Robin pointed out.

“He might be getting somewhere with me, but I’m not ready to call him Dad.” Nicholas shook his head, “And you know what? I kind of know how you feel. I think they’re moving fast.” Nicholas let out a light scoffing sound, “Still, it’s not like Mom isn’t _known_ for being a fast mover.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Robin asked.

“Well, in the grand scheme of things…” Nicholas shrugged, “I could have lost Mom completely. Mom and Wilde getting back together? That’s not even on the same level for me.”

Nicholas looked at his feet, his ears drooping. Robin placed a paw on Nicholas’ arm. Nicholas took notice and turned away.

“Go make some friends.” Nicholas said distantly.

Robin dropped his paw back down to his side. He stared at the group Joshua was talking with. Taking a deep breath, he made to move forward, but stopped himself.

“Hey, Nick?” Robin said. Nicholas turned to Robin, his expression betraying his bemusement at the shortened name usually associated with his father.

“I’m sorry for blanking you all this time.” Robin said, “I just thought… well…”

“I get it.” Nicholas replied, “I get it, Rob.” Nicholas stepped forward and placed his paw on Robin’s head, ruffling his fur.

“Cut it out.” Robin half chuckled.

“Can’t do.” Nicholas smirked, “Big bro privilege. Besides, I gotta pay you back for calling me ‘Nick’.”

“You call me Rob.” Robin protested.

“Big bro privilege.” Nicholas repeated, though he did relent on the ruffling of Robin’s fur, “Besides, soon enough you’ll be taller than me and I don’t want to have to reach.”

“Oh yeah… bunny genes…” Robin replied.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna grow much taller.” Nicholas said, “Still, at least I’m taller than _one_ of my parents.”

The remark got a chuckle from Robin.

“Tell you what…” Nicholas said, “I’ll stay with you. I know Joshua makes you feel a bit uncomfortable, I could see it in your face. He _is_ a bit forceful.”

“Thanks.” Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

“Now, let’s go.” Nicholas said.

******

_My conversation with my older brother has made me feel better. He and I step forward towards the group talking with Joshua, and Joshua turns to introduce us._

_The bunnies seem curious more than anything else. They’re not the only ones there, though: there’s a white ewe and a jaguar as well._

_Joshua steps aside after introducing me, and while I still feel nervous, it’s not as bad as I feared it would be._

_The first to introduce themselves is the young rabbit, Jessica Leaps. She’s about my age, and has dreams to go to Zootopia to study dance. She’s one of ten kits in her family, so by Bunnyburrow standards she’s part of a small family._

_Next is Hogarth Hopps. He’s younger than me by a year, and he’s very… quiet. Mumbly. After that, there’s the jaguar, James, who’s a little older than me. He’s the son of a local actuary, but he wants to become a game developer. And last is the ewe. She tells me her name is Charlotte, though she prefers to be called ‘Charlie’. Joshua remarks that Charlie is his cousin by marriage, as Charlie’s father is Sharla’s brother._

_Even in Bunnyburrow, it seems the world is a small place sometimes._

******

“So, Robin…” Jessica stepped forward, her blue eyes shining with excitement at the possibility of a new friend, “Where are you from?”

“M… Mexicat.” Robin mumbled in reply, trying his best not to give in to the impulse to shy away.

“That’s quite far.” Jessica replied, “Is it nice out there? And what brings you to Bunnyburrow?”

“Um…” Robin stumbled, “It’s… okay, I guess… I grew up there, but… me and my Dad moved to Zootopia a year ago, and… um…” Robin stammered, not sure exactly what he should say about his family’s current predicament, “We’re just… visiting.”

“Well, most of us have never set foot outside the Burrows.” Jessica continued on, “So it’s nice to have a friend who’s been places. Hey! Maybe if we visit Zootopia one day, you could show us around?”

“Um… sure…” Robin said.

******

_The others all talk to me a bit more. It’s all little nothings and I know why they were saying these things: Joshua had obviously told them I’m a bit shy and they were doing it to try to put me at ease._

_It surprises me that it’s actually working._

_Once it’s all said and done, we say goodbye and me, Joshua and Nicholas go to leave, though Nicholas says that he’s going to go on and meet Dad and Miss Hopps back at Gideon’s place. Joshua waves him off and it’s just the two of us. I chance a glance at Joshua and his carefree smile is gone, replaced by a serious look._

_It leaves me with a sense of dread, as odd as that might be._

******

“So…” Joshua began, “We ain’t really talked between ourselves yet, have we?”

Robin stared at Joshua for a moment before looking down at his feet.

“I’m all smiles and very chatty when I want to be, but I wasn’t always this way.” Joshua said, “Pa said I used to be quite withdrawn, and I guess that’s true. Now… sometimes I can be a bit pushy and forceful, so if I put you off, I don’t mean no harm in it.”

There was a brief pause.

“Look, Rob…” Joshua began, “Pa actually kinda told me about… well, you and Miss Hopps.”

Robin stayed silent.

“You musta heard that Pa and Ma… Gideon and Sharla adopted me.” Joshua said, “I was very young… three when my parents… died.”

“I’m sorry…” Robin said. Joshua cast a sad smile Robin’s way.

“Don’t be.” Joshua said, “I was very young. I remember… little things about them… the way Dad used to ruffle the fur between my ears… the way Mom used to smile at me… but I don’t remember a lot.”

Joshua sighed heavily.

“When Gideon and Sharla… Pa and Ma adopted me, I wasn’t happy.” Joshua said, “I was upset about losing my bio parents, and I looked for someone to blame for me losing them when I grew older… it was about three years ago. I told Pa and Ma that I wished they had died and not my parents. Somehow, I blamed them. I thought they were trying to replace them.”

Robin’s eyes grew wide as he realised what exactly it was that Joshua was describing.

It was very similar to how Robin felt towards Judy.

“Miss Hopps couldn’t ever replace your Ma.” Joshua said, “And I’ve known her long enough to know she wouldn’t even try.”

Robin stared at his feet.

“I know I’m just a stranger to you, though I might hope we can call each other ‘friend’ now.” Joshua said, “Though I’d totally get it if you told me to mind my own.”

Robin opened his mouth to say something, then appeared to change his mind and closed his mouth.

“There you are!” came a voice from nearby. Robin looked up and saw Nick, Judy and Nicholas waiting outside Gideon’s bakery.

******

_Joshua says goodbye and heads inside and Dad asks how things went. I tell him that things were… fine, I guess. My thoughts head back to what Joshua said, about everything. About Miss Hopps… it’s hard. Really hard. I can’t get rid of how I feel about her so easily, but I know I want to. It’s not like I want to make things difficult on purpose. I really don’t like seeing Dad miserable. It hurt seeing him that night at the hospital, upset at what had happened to Miss Hopps._

_And it makes me come to realise something: Dad has lost a lot. He told me the story of what had happened before. Not the whole story – it’s something he says he will tell me when I’m older – but I know Dad has lost a lot in his life. His Dad, he thought he lost his first son, he lost Mom, then he lost his Mom. And then he thought he was going to lose Miss Hopps again._

_I’ve been selfish. I’ve been hurting over losing Mom, but I didn’t see that Dad’s been hurting as well._

_As for Joshua… he may be pushy, but I think his heart’s in the right place. He didn’t say anything that a small part of myself hadn’t been telling me all along._

_I guess I can call him ‘friend’._

_And I think… I might just be able to make new friends here too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month? A MONTH for this?!
> 
> In all seriousness, I thank you for your patience. It’s not been an easy month. I have had assignments, one of which was particularly troublesome, causing me to have a bad case of writer’s block. Conversely, the second assignment undid it. Curious how that works. I’m sure my psychology lecturer might have something to say about that if I asked him. Anyway, back on point: thank you once again, and my sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting. This isn’t perfect, but that’s what happens when the writer inside of me decides to take a long nap.
> 
> I did go back a bit and revise a section of Urgency that is weaker than I’d like it to be. It’s still not 100% but I feel it’s better now than it was just by changing a few things about. On top of this, I intend on taking a break after the next chapter in preparation of getting the final arc ready, which I suspect will take about a month. I would definitely appreciate people helping me with this, so if anybody wants to help me out by proof-reading, editing, pointing out things, hit me up. From here-on out, I will post chapters as and when they are ready as opposed to weekly.
> 
> Props go to sarsis, because it’s his ‘Guardian Blue’ series that gave me the idea that Judy didn’t have 275 blood siblings, though I didn’t make the decision as to whether I was going to go with it until recently. It makes sense as well – in my mind, there’s absolutely no way Bonnie could have actually had 275 children – not only would she never be able to remember them all, much less care what each one wanted to be, but her body would be a wreck and her kits would all be suffering from the lack of attachment that comes from Bonnie having too many children to form bonds with (again, thank you to my psychology lecturer for that one). Seriously, if you haven’t read Guardian Blue, go check it out!
> 
> Until next time! Which, I really hope isn’t a month again.


	16. Move Out

** Move Out **

It had been a month and a half since Michael had pulled Doug’s itchy trigger finger off the gun. Foolishly, Michael had allowed Doug out of his sight not once, but twice. It wasn’t until his contact within the ZPD had told him that there had been an attempt on the life of Judy Hopps that he had put together what Doug was doing.

Needless to say, Doug’s unpermitted attempts on Hopps risked derailing everything Michael had been working for. And it made him question whether he actually needed Doug – after all, Doug had already effectively weaponized the Waking Death drug. Surely somebody else could macro it up to the amounts Michael needed for his plan.

But it would also mean that all the effort Michael had put into organising everything, even though his paw had been forced, would have gone to waste. If there was one thing Michael hated, it was things going to waste.

So, Michael decided that Doug had to be taught a lesson he was not soon to forget. After what turned out to be Doug’s second attempt on Hopps, Michael had risked everything, knowing that the ZBI had some information on him, to pick up Doug before he could get himself arrested or shot. He had to go right into Savanna Central, right into the public eye, in order to retrieve him. And as soon as he had brought Doug back to base, Michael brought out something that had surprised and horrified Doug.

It was a modified Tame Collar. Tame Collars were ‘dead tech’ – intended to be used against a savage predator population in the final part of Bellwether’s plan. The intent was to render the predators incapable of emotion – thus removing, in the eyes of the prey who hated them, the ability for them to act on those emotions in vicious ways. If the wearer became emotional, it would administer a shock, with increasing intensity dependant on the strength of the emotion and the duration of the outburst.

Once Bellwether’s plan had been foiled, the collars were seized by the ZPD, but the idea stuck in the minds of the Authorities, and they had adapted the idea to work on prison inmates at high-security facilities, like Mountainside. Doug had been wearing one such device before he was brought to Michael, and Michael had supplied his mammals with the tools necessary to unlock it before they brought Doug to him.

Instead of reacting to the emotions of the wearer, the collar that Michael had placed on Doug was remotely-operated and also contained a GPS chip, allowing Michael to know exactly where Doug was at any given time. And for added measure, because Michael knew how smart Doug was supposed to be, Michael had made it so that any attempt to remove the collar would result in a max-charge shock – sure to be fatal to the ram.

******

_“I’m not wearing that.” Doug said with disgust._

_“I see…” Michael responded, turning away and running a thumb along the rim of the Tame Collar. He nodded briefly to one of the polar bears in the room, who seized Doug while Michael forced the Collar around Doug’s neck._

_“Now, I don’t much like spectacle unless it’s necessary.” Michael said, “So I didn’t appreciate the stunt you tried pulling.”_

_“We agreed I could have Hopps and Wilde.” Doug sneered._

_“But did I agree for you to do it in broad daylight, before our plan had been completed?” Michael rounded on Doug, his sneer showing the mixture of canid and leporid teeth in his mouth._

_Doug did not answer._

_“That’s what I thought…” Michael said, pulling a small remote from his pocket, “Allow me a small demonstration of what will happen if you defy me again, and let that impress upon you the need for that to be the last time.”_

_With that, the polar bear holding Doug dropped him. Michael had pressed a button on the remote. The light on the Collar, usually green when the wearer was calm, went straight to red. Doug collapsed as a shock coursed through his body._

_“I should mention that though that surely felt like it hurt a lot, that was actually the lowest setting.”_

_Michael crouched down to Doug’s level._

_“Now, will you defy me again?” Michael remarked, pocketing the remote._

_Doug glared at Michael._

_“No.” he snarled._

_“Good.” Michael smiled._

******

Doug had figured out that the eventual plan was for Michael to kill him too – after all, Doug was directly involved with the action that had caused the unrest in the city that had resulted in the deaths of Michael’s parents. So Doug had built a little ‘bargaining chip’ into the devices attached to the bombs that Michael wanted to set off around the city. He had set up a PIN number in the devices, a number that only he knew. He tied it in to his smart watch, and this was where Doug had been clever. He had programmed the watch to randomly change the code under certain circumstances, such as Doug’s heart rate rising unnaturally – like it would through an act of trying to torture the information from him – or should his smart watch fail to detect his heart beat at all – such as if Doug was killed, or if the watch was removed from him. Doug had even thought to put a ‘warning’ into it: should the battery’s charge fall below a certain percentage, it would issue a warning beep. If the watch wasn’t charged and the battery fell below the threshold, it sent the change code.

‘ _Oh, yes…_ ’ Michael mused, half-impressed, ‘ _Doug has played this very smartly._ ’

As it turned out, Hopps and Wilde, and their sprogs had vanished from the City. Of course, it wasn’t difficult to figure out where they had gone once Michael had tapped his ZPD source. It was true that Precinct One’s cops were very much incorruptible, but that did not go for cops in the other Precincts. All it had taken was a bit of… persuasion… to get the information he needed from his contact in Precinct Three: first the news that attempts had been made on Hopps’ life, and later confirmation that the ZBI had considered staying in the city too dangerous for Hopps and Wilde, and had endeavoured to move them out of Zootopia. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were laying low in Bunnyburrow – it was ridiculously easy to lose sight of one rabbit in a population of hundreds of thousands.

Michael had spent the past few weeks not acting on this information. Michael’s goal was far more important, and he knew that, in time, she would come to him anyway: he had plans to make it so.

It mattered not to Michael that his source had been caught by the ZBI, interrogated, what they knew of his plans likely revealed. It was too late for the ZBI to do anything but wait for the inevitable waking death of the city. At this point, _everybody_ was expendable.

Michael finished inspecting the device attached to the large ‘container’. It was fitted appropriately and awaiting the code that would start the countdown that would spread the contents of the container over the desired area – which, in the case of this bomb, was City Centre. The location had been picked: the City Centre Works building which had spent the past year in refurbishment to cope with the new Climate Control system the City had spent millions investing in.

Once the bomb was in place, Michael would be ready to enact the final part of his plan.

“Time to go.” Michael said, waving over several of his henchmammals who began the process of lifting the first of these bombs into the large lorries that would carry them to their destination. Michael stepped back and returned to his plan board.

Five bombs. Five targets.

The Rain Distribution System in the Rainforest District.

The Sahara Square Climate Wall.

The Tundratown River.

Little Rodentia.

And last, and most importantly, the City Centre Works.

And the bombs would go off in precisely that order. Michael wanted City Centre to see what was going to befall them.

“Boss?” came two of Michael’s hench-bears, one of them speaking in a Russian accent, “We’re ready. The packages are loaded and are on their way out.”

Michael’s mouth twisted into something that was probably supposed to be a smile, but came across more as a sneer.

“Okay. There’s one last puzzle piece you need.” Michael said, “Split into two teams. You… Ray…” Michael indicated to one of the bears, “Take Team Two. Once the bombs are placed, wait at the City Centre site. And _you_ …” Michael turned to the remaining polar bear as Ray left, “You are going to Bunnyburrow. I don’t care what you do to get Hopps here, but you’ll do it.”

The polar bear simply nodded before turning away. Michael returned to the vehicles.

“Destroy this.” He indicated to the final polar bear left behind. He got into the first lorry, the one carrying the City Centre bomb.

“Let’s move out.” Michael said.

The convoy of lorries fired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness again on this one, especially with how short it is! There are a few reasons:
> 
> -Originally, there was to be a Nicholas chapter. However, in the course of trying to write the chapter, I came to realise something: that at this stage, Nicholas’ viewpoint would stagnate. We already know he’s coming to accept Nick more than he had previously. So, as I was writing it, I figured that there was, ultimately, nowhere to go at this stage with him. Instead, we’re now moving on to the final arc.  
> -Pre-Christmas college stuff I had to do – I’m applying to University next year.  
> -Damn you Star Wars! A new film and a Battlefront project I’ve been working on take up a lot of time.
> 
> I had to take a break thanks to a hectic amount of stuff going on in my life, but I’m back and I’ve started the final arc.
> 
> So, with this, the last arc has begun. I’ll look to write the next chapter and have it ready for the end of January at the latest.
> 
> I’m looking for people who would be willing to beta-read the chapters of the final arc. If anybody is interested, you can drop me a line here.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness again – this final arc is going to take a while. My hope is to have it done by Easter: by my count we have 8 chapters left. A lot of this chapter was done within a week (assignments again).
> 
> Thanks go to those who reviewed the last chapter on both FFN and AO3: GhostWolf88, Jill Fine, WildeHoppsZPD, Thanash and Stubat.
> 
> Special thanks go to Stubat for beta reading this chapter, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for pointing me in the right direction with regards to this final arc. You guys rock!

** Missing **

(From the point of view of Judy)

_You might think we’ve been spending the last month and a half enjoying the forced ‘time off’ in isolation._

_Nothing can be further from the truth._

_It’s true that me and Nick have been figuring ourselves out for the past month. We’ve been spending a lot of time together. It’s not like we’ve had a choice, though. We’re supposed to remain together so that Agent DeerNozzo can keep an eye on us both, though we rarely speak to the stag agent. When we’re out for the two hours we’re allowed, he tends to keep to his vehicle, unless we go to Gideon’s._

_But aside from that, both Nick and I have been trying to figure out what’s going on. Trying to get DeerNozzo to tell us anything is like trying to draw blood from a stone. Nick says that Jack Wilde’s stubbornness must have passed on to the Agents under his watch._

_So that’s why I spend every morning at the Sheriff’s Office. Sheriff Oates is an old friend: he was once a Detective at the ZPD years ago before he took a gunshot to the thigh. Very lucky that he didn’t die from it. Bogo signed him off work and he took time out in the Tri-Burrows. When he returned to Zootopia after his leave, he decided he wanted something quieter, and quieter jobs are hard to come by in the City. Bunnyburrow Sheriff was all that was available out here, so he took it._

_Even though he’s out here now, he likes to keep an ear to the ground with regards to things happening in the City. Sometimes, ZPD cops would phone him to ask him for any insights he had._

_As a result, Oates is owed a few favours, and he’s been gracious enough to use some of those in order to find out just what is going on in Zootopia. Thanks to Oates, I know that the ZBI found a mole in Precinct Three, and that the mole had informed this Michael that me and Nick had left the City. It doesn’t sound like the mole knew where we went, though: after all, neither Michael nor Doug has come out to Bunnyburrow to take another shot at us._

******

“Do we really need to keep coming here?” Nick asked, as he and Judy approached the Sheriff’s Office in the centre of town, “Surely ol’ Oates will let us know if anything changes.”

It was raining. The sky was dark. Agent DeerNozzo had parked his car in the equivalent of one-and-a-half blocks back – he had told them when they asked that he was parked close enough to keep an eye on them but as they were with the Sheriff, and there was only one entrance and exit, there was no need for him to be in the same building.

“I like to be sure.” Judy replied, “Besides, we all know it’s because you have a hard time getting what he’s saying.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t pass my ‘Metahorsese’ exams when I was a kit.” Nick replied sarcastically.

Judy chuckled as she opened the door. Stepping inside, she shook herself off.

“Mornin’, Hopps, Wilde.” Oates nodded to Judy after taking a sip from his coffee.

“Sheriff Oates!” Judy smiled.

******

_The usual routine begins: I ask whether there’s been any news, Oates tells me no – in his own way. Today, he says that nobody wants to give the horse the hay._

_Only, today, the usual routine_ doesn’t _unfold. Because Oates says he’s got the hay._

******

“What is it?” Judy leaned forward.

“Well, the ZBI raided an address in Tundratown.” Oates continued, “The trail’s a bit cold, but the ZBI are hoping to thaw it a bit now they have knowledge of what he’s going to do.”

“We already _know_ what he wants to do.” Judy rolled her eyes, recalling Bellwether’s visit to her before Doug had targeted her.

“From what my source said, they’ve destroyed a lot of their materials.” Oates continued, “Which can mean only one thing. I’m not a betting horse, but I’d bet the suspects are on the last leg of the final lap round the track.”

Judy’s expression darkened.

“They’re ready.” Judy replied. She leaned forward, “Please tell me that they at least know how and where.”

“They didn’t give me that morsel.” Oates said, his ears lowering.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Nick leaned forward, his chin resting on his pawtips as he pulled a pensive face, “It’s a ZBI op, and they’re not going to tell the ZPD everything. They like to keep things close to their chests.”

Judy let out a breath and bit her lower lip anxiously.

“Then… where exactly do we fit into this?” Judy wondered, “Are they going to come for us last?”

“We’re safe while we’re here.” Nick pointed out, “What are they going to do? Waltz into the Burrow and shoot us?”

******

_I feel uneasy about all of this. And despite Nick’s words, I know him well enough to know that he’s feeling uneasy about this too._

_I mean, Nick’s right: we are perfectly safe here. Nicholas is unusual enough, but people would definitely notice a striped wolf-hare hybrid._

_So, why do I feel like it’s all about to go down the burrow?_

_My face must have betrayed my thoughts because Nick places a gentle paw on my back, his eyes half-lidded and a caring smile on his face._

_He means to calm me. I’m lucky to have him. Why could I not see that before?_

_No… enough beating myself up._

_What I need to do is… something. As safe as we are, I always said I wanted to make the world a better place. Waiting here while two terrorist maniacs are on the loose in Zootopia isn’t my style._

_Nick bids Oates farewell on our behalf and he takes us outside. I get the feeling he wants to say something, so I decide to take up the initiative._

******

“Don’t.” Judy said.

“Don’t what?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I love you, Nick, but please don’t say that we’re safe here, that it’ll be over soon.” Judy said.

“It wounds me that you think I would even _think_ that.” Nick replied, mock pouting., but then his expression became serious, “You _know_ I think things might get worse before they get better. That’s always the way of things. It’s the story of our lives.”

“All right, Smart Alec.” Judy shook her head and dug an elbow into Nick’s side.

“I know you hate this. I know you want to be in Zootopia.” Nick said, “So do I. Sitting on my tail just isn’t what I like to do.”

Nick sighed.

“Maybe before we had kids, I might have been eager to jump back in and disobey what Chief told us…” Nick began.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Judy chuckled lightly.

“I’m an _excellent_ liar, thank you very much.” Nick huffed.

“Out of us two, you always were more cautious.” Judy said.

“Years of hustling made me so.” Nick replied, his eyes darting to the side briefly as though there was actually more to say.

“Yeah, and…” Judy began.

“Don’t.” Nick said, echoing Judy’s earlier statement.

“Don’t what?” Judy blinked.

“Don’t blame yourself again.” Nick said lowly, “You keep doing that. What’s past is past. There’s no use dwelling on it, unless you like punishing yourself.”

Judy let a breath out. At that point, Nick’s phone started ringing. He retrieved it from his pocket.

“Unknown number.” Nick frowned. Dread filled Judy.

“Don’t answer it.” Judy said. Nick stared at the screen a bit longer, then swiped the screen. He tapped the button for loudspeaker.

“Who is this? And how did you get this number?” Nick demanded straight away.

“ _It is me, Nikolai._ ” Came a deep voice with a Russian accent. Nick frowned for a moment, as if trying to place the voice.

“… Raymond?” Nick said.

******

_I first met Raymond, one of Mr. Big’s polar bear enforcers, many years ago during my first case in Zootopia. He was not exactly friendly on our first meeting. However, Raymond became warmer to me once Mr. Big had learned of my saving Fru-Fru.  Not that he was ever completely warm._

_The last I heard of Raymond was at Mr. Big’s funeral, so it does fill me with dread that he is calling now, especially seeing as he has Nick’s new number._

******

“ _Is Bunny Cop there?_ ” Raymond asked.

Judy and Nick glanced at each other, wondering what it is they should say. Judy decided on the truth.

“Yes.” Judy spoke.

“ _Good. I have warning for you._ ” Raymond said.

“Warning?” Nick frowned, “About what?” There was a brief pause as Nick and Judy looked at each other again, “Raymond… what have you been doing?”

“ _Doesn’t matter._ ” Raymond responded, “ _Didn’t think there would be any harm but once I knew about bombs, it was too late to back out._ ”

“… are you working with Michael?” Nick asked.

“ _You two are in danger._ ” Raymond said, avoiding the question, “ _He knows where you are._ ”

“He can’t come out here and try anything.” Nick shrugged, “ZBI is out here and it’s a very open space.”

“ _He doesn’t mean to._ ” Raymond replied, “ _He means to draw you back to Zootopia._ ”

“And how does he intend on doing that?” Judy asked, “We both want to go back there and put a stop to it but we’re not stupid either.”

“ _He sent someone to Bunnyburrow to draw you out. Was meant to be me, but I managed to swap with another guy so I could warn you._ ”

“How?” Nick said, the tension starting to get to his voice, “Raymond, _how_ is Michael planning on drawing us out?”

“ _By taking something you cherish._ ” Raymond answered cryptically.

Ice flooded into Judy’s veins.

******

_That means we aren’t safe here at all. Michael intends to take something we cherish. We’re together, so that makes one of us an unlikely kitnapping target._

_Kitnapping…_

_The thought stirs in my brain. If I were a madmammal, how would I get what I wanted without directly taking it?_

_It’s a dark thought, but… I’ve worked with the criminal element long enough to have seen all sorts of things._

_If somebody has a vendetta against a mammal, they might draw them out by kitnapping somebody close to them, like a spouse, or a parent, or a…_

_Oh. Oh, Gods above…_

_Like a child._

******

Judy’s paw rushed to her mouth as she stewed over the thought that had entered her head. She shot Nick a brief look.

“Thanks for the warning, Raymond.” Nick said, almost robotically before he hung up. Judy fished the phone from her pocket. Nick started walking towards where Agent DeerNozzo’s Steerdan was parked. Judy followed.

“Dad?” Judy said.

“ _Oh, hey, Jude._ ” Came Stu’s voice, “ _What’s up? Finish with the Sheriff already?_ ”

“Dad, where are Nicholas and Robin?” Judy asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

“ _They were headed for Gideon’s, last I checked._ ” Stu replied, “ _They were going to meet up with Joshua._ ”

Judy knew that both Robin and Nicholas were potentially out in the open. Who knew what Michael had to take them?

“ _Jude, is something wrong?_ ” Stu asked, concerned.

“Um… I don’t… I don’t know, Dad.” Judy replied, “I’ll… I’ll phone you back.”

Judy hung up and pocketed the phone as they reached the car.

“Something wrong?” DeerNozzo asked.

“We’ve just received a warning that Michael’s coming for us.” Nick said.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but…” DeerNozzo began, “There’s been more than one Agent watching since you arrived. We’ve got a pair of Agents constantly watching the Burrow, and a pair stationed in the town itself. If Michael was going to come for you, he’d have to get past them all.”

“But he wouldn’t if he got to our kids.” Judy said.

DeerNozzo leaned forward.

“Are you suggesting that he’s going to try and draw you out?” DeerNozzo asked.

“Yes!” Judy said.

DeerNozzo hissed through his nose briefly. He picked a radio up from the dashboard and clicked the call button.

“Agent Sanchez, what’s your 10-20, over?” DeerNozzo spoke into the radio.

“ _Currently situated outside the bakery, over._ ” Came the reply.

“Any unusual activity?” DeerNozzo asked.

“ _It’s been quiet so far._ ” Sanchez replied, “ _The kits are coming out of the bakery._ ”

“10-4.” DeerNozzo replied, “Agent Ramiro, what’s your 10-20?”

“ _At the entrance to town on the Eastern side. Nothing more suspicious than a couple of polar bears in a Herd Ramsit van on their way to Podunk._ ”

“10-4.” DeerNozzo said, though he said it with a frown as he tapped the radio’s antenna with his hoof, “Now, _that’s_ strange. Why would a couple of polar bears be visiting Podunk?”

Judy felt almost all the air leave her.

“The quickest route to Podunk from the City is…” Judy began.

“Not through Bunnyburrow.” Nick said, “Coming through the Eastern entrance to Bunnyburrow would add an hour and a half onto the journey.”

He pressed the switch on the radio.

“Agent Ramiro, did you happen to get a license plate for that van?” DeerNozzo questioned.

“ _Uh… sure… it’s…_ ” there was a brief pause, “ _Got it on the screen. The registration is 29THD03._ ”

Nick and Judy looked at each other in worry. Hearing that brought back memories, especially when coupled with their talk with Raymond moments earlier.

“That registration shouldn’t be on a white van.” Judy said, “It belongs on a limo in Tundratown.”

DeerNozzo’s eyes widened.

“All Agents, this is Agent DeerNozzo.” DeerNozzo spoke into it, “We have a possible incoming attempt on Hopps and Wilde. Suspects are in a white Herd Ramsit van, registration 29THD03. Plates are stolen from a limo. Consider them armed and dangerous.”

DeerNozzo received a few 10-4 responses as he flipped out his phone.

“Boss? Yeah, it’s Tony.” DeerNozzo said, “We got a problem down here.”

******

_A problem? A PROBLEM?!_

_I counted the number of 10-4s. There was about six of them, and that’s not going to make me the least bit reassured that the ZBI has this thing under control. Oh, Gods above… we’ve got to get to our kits._

_I’m not waiting for Agent DeerNozzo to take us there. I just start running from the Sheriff’s Office._

_Bunnyburrow is not so big but it would still take minutes for us to get there by foot. If I went by logic, DeerNozzo could get us there faster, but logic is the last thing on my mind right now._

_My ears pick up the sound of something that sounds a lot like the smashing of a large, very heavy metal object into another. Then the sounds of gunfire reach my ears and I’m compelled to run faster. My chest hurts, but in this moment, I very nearly forget that I had a heart attack not long ago._

_We get to Gideon’s, but there’s smoke coming from the ZBI car parked outside it, and the front looks like it’s been hit hard. Nick grabs my shoulder to stop me from rushing for the vehicle._

_It’s just as well – a shot narrowly misses my feet and I glance at the direction the shot came from._

_A white van. A polar bear leaning from the passenger window with a pistol aimed in our direction._

_The van speeds off and I rush forward to the car. The ZBI Agents are out cold, darts sticking from their shoulders. Glass litters their laps – it’s clear that those polar bears had something strong enough to punch through what should have been bullet-resistant glass._

_I look around: there is no sign of Nicholas or Robin._

_And it means one thing:_

_They have them._

_As the van speeds off, I notice something: there is a cheap burn phone dropped into the passenger seat of the ZBI car. I reach for it, and it starts ringing. My paws are trembling as I pick it up._

******

“Hello?” Judy said.

“ _Put this on loudspeaker._ ” Came the voice on the other end. Judy did as she was told.

“What are you going to do with our kits?” Nick snarled.

“ _First off, I would calm down._ ” The voice replied, “ _Anger impacts your decision-making. I would think that_ you _, Nicholas Wilde, would know that better than anyone._ ”

“Why, you…” Nick started forward, his teeth bared.

“Nick!” Judy said, putting a paw out and touching Nick’s arm.

“ _Are we calm now?_ ” came the voice, “ _You are going to listen to what I have to say. Your kits are on their way to me now. Very soon, I will enact my plan. Zootopia will die._ ”

“Why are you doing this?” Judy asked.

“ _Your actions cost me my family._ ” The voice replied.

“I don’t even know who you are!” Judy protested.

“ _LIAR!_ ” the voice snarled, “ _Nineteen years it has been since the unrest that cost my parents their lives for being different. For being a predator and prey couple, for daring to have a hybrid offspring. I know that the news covered it up, but I also know you looked it up years ago, probably when you were carrying your own kit. You think you’re going to live through that when my family had to die because of your actions?_ ”

Judy was completely still, unsure of whether to cry or shout.

“ _It was you who spoke those words that caused the city to go into three months of unrest._ ” The voice continued, “ _Unrest that allowed the vilest of speciests to roam free. My parents were targeted because my father was a wolf and my mother a hare. For hoping for a world where predator and prey could be united, truly united, they were killed._ _I want you to learn what that feels like, before I kill you and teach your precious city the only true union is in death. I’ll give you the opportunity to say goodbye before I kill you, though. You’ll find me in the City Centre Works building, on the top floor. No doubt as soon as this call is finished, you’ll inform the ZPD of where I am: it is of no concern. By the time they turn up and find me, the countdown will have begun and it will be too late to stop the sequence. You’ll be here by day’s end, or the brats die._ ”

There was a click, and the call ended.

Judy let out a choked gasp. Nick breathed deeply.

“The normal question would be ‘what do we do?’” Nick remarked, “But I think we know what needs to happen.”

With that, Nick pulled out his phone from his pocket as Agent DeerNozzo pulled up and picked up his own phone, presumably to phone it through. Judy took a moment, before picking her own phone from her pocket and dialling through to the ZPD.

“ _ZPD Precinct One, Reception Desk, Benjamin Clawhauser speaking._ ” Came the chirpy reply of Clawhauser.

“Clawhauser…” Judy breathed, “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“ _Hey, bun…_ ” Clawhauser responded, “ _You don’t sound too good._ ”

“I’m reporting a 207 and an impending 10-89 at the City Centre Works building.” Judy said, trying to sound all-business.

“ _Whoa… how do you know this is going to happen from all the way out in Bunnyburrow?_ ”

“Because the bastard took my kits!” Judy shouted, losing her composure.

“… _Junior and Robin?_ ” Clawhauser paused, “ _Oh Em Goodness… I’ll pass you through to the Chief, but I think the ZBI ought to know._ ”

“Trust me…” Judy said, catching DeerNozzo’s eye, “They know.”

“ _Okay…_ ” Clawhauser sounded unsure, “ _Passing you through._ ”

There was a short click, before the voice of Chief Fangmeyer came through the phone’s speaker.

“ _Hopps…_ ” Fangmeyer said, “ _Clawhauser tells me you’re reporting a 207 and a 10-89._ ”

“I am.” Judy said firmly, “Michael’s setting up a Waking Death bomb in the City Centre Works building, and he’s kitnapped my kits in order to lure us there. I know why… I’m going to be on my way there shortly.”

“ _Under no circumstances are you to go near there._ ” Fangmeyer said sternly, “ _That’s an order._ ”

“I’ll hand in my badge if I have to.” Judy countered, “But I will not sit by and let this maniac harm or kill my kits, or the rest of the city. I’m going there, and I can either do it as part of your strike team, or I’ll go in alone.”

Fangmeyer let out a sigh over the phone.

“ _I must make this abundantly clear, Lieutenant._ ” She said, “ _Under no circumstances are you to come anywhere near the City Centre. I will liaise with the ZBI, and I will have TUSK in there. We_ will _get your kits back safe and sound. But under no circumstances-_ ”

Judy hung the phone up, gritting her teeth.

“Boss thinks you should stay here too.” DeerNozzo said.

“And what do _you_ think?” Judy asked.

“Well…” DeerNozzo crossed his arms, “I think you’re going to do whatever it is you’re going to do. Wouldn’t be surprised if Boss already knows that, but he’s gotta say what he’s gotta say.”

“So are you going to help us?” Nick asked.

DeerNozzo remained silent for a moment.

“Yeah.” DeerNozzo said finally, turning towards his car, “Boss might have told me one thing, but he’s going to skin me alive and hang my antlers on the wall if he finds out that you slipped me and went by yourselves.”

******

_The decision is made. DeerNozzo says nothing further but simply ushers us into his car. He turns it around and sets the sat-nav to Zootopia’s City Centre._

_Hold on, Nicholas… Robin… we’re on our way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! The board is set, motives are revealed. I’m wondering if I might have made Judy a bit OOC, but she always struck me as somebody who would do whatever is necessary to protect those she cares about. It’s also not unprecedented for her to go against orders, though maybe not in as big a manner.
> 
> Here's a short list of cop codes used in this chapter:
> 
> -10-20 – Position.  
> -10-4 – Acknowledged.  
> -207 – Kidnapping (or kitnapping in the context of Zootopia)  
> -10-89 – Bomb threat
> 
> See you guys soon!


	18. Rescue Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to those who reviewed the last chapter on both FFN and AO3: Thanash, GhostWolf88, bill5499, Jack_Kellar and the Guests on FFN.
> 
> Special thanks go to Stubat for beta reading, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for pointing me in the right direction with regards to this final arc.

** Rescue Plan **

(From the point of view of Nick)

_It’s been an hour and a half since Michael took our kits. We’re on our way back to Zootopia in the back of Agent DeerNozzo’s car, currently driving through the Eastern side of the Tri-Burrows area._

_To be honest, I half-expected him to drive us some place and lock us in a room. Perhaps he just knows that doing that would be pointless._

_We’re not exactly running with much of a plan right now – I’m pretty sure that me and Carrots are running on instinct at this point._

_DeerNozzo took a call at some point, presumably from my dear cousin. He told us that both the ZBI and ZPD had set up joint road blocks and were preparing for a full-on assault on the City Centre Works building._

_With how Michael has apparently managed to elude the ZBI and ZPD so far, I would be very surprised if he hadn’t prepared for that eventuality in some way. If I were him, I know I would have had some sort of plan in place. There’s no way he would have put himself willingly in an extremely risky position without some sort of plan in play._

 ******

Nick held Judy’s paw in his own, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

“We’ll get them back. Robin and Nicholas… they’ll be fine.” Nick said, trying to reassure Judy but finding it difficult.

“So…” DeerNozzo said, checking his rear-view mirror, “What’s your plan?”

“Huh?” Judy looked away from Nick.

“You must have some sort of plan, right?” DeerNozzo continued, “You’re not gonna get in there unarmed. Can’t help you on that. Plus, you’d have to get past the TUSK teams that will be there by the time we get there.”

“For now…” Judy said, “Stop by my apartment. I never took my backups from there when we left for Bunnyburrow. Then we’ll… figure something out. We always do.”

“Not much of a plan.” DeerNozzo quipped, “But I’ve heard crazier things work out.”

“Like hijacking a train and trying to drive it to the ZPD…” Judy snorted quietly.

“Why _are_ you helping us?” Nick asked.

“Wilde might say this is breaking Rule 10.” DeerNozzo said, “‘Never get personally involved in a case.’ But in this case? I think Rule 24 might just be higher.”

“What’s that?” Nick asked.

“‘Never cross a mother bear protecting her cubs.’” DeerNozzo clarified, “Wilde… urgh, this is confusing…”

“I know who you mean.” Nick said.

“Well, Wilde has a list of Rules.” DeerNozzo continued.

“Of course he does.” Nick rolled his eyes, “And how many apply to this situation?”

“Well, Rule 12, harsh though it may sound, might have prevented Michael leveraging you.”

“Let me guess: ‘don’t have kids’.” Nick asked.

“’Never date a co-worker’.” DeerNozzo recited.

“That’s an absurd rule.” Judy piped up, “You can’t control who you fall for.”

“I don’t make ‘em.” DeerNozzo replied, “Wilde is a big fan of Rule 16 in hostage situations. Doesn’t always work, though. ‘If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it’. And… Rule 36 probably applies too. ‘If it feels like you’re being played, you probably are’. I swear I heard that in a movie once. Point is, everybody’s got to have a code to live by. Anyway… Plan?” DeerNozzo said.

“We’ll get in there. Somehow.” Judy said firmly, “We’re not going in unarmed. And if Michael hopes to divide and conquer…”

“We’ll happily disappoint him.” Nick finished.

“Well, as Michael Cairn says, ‘It's a very difficult job and the only way to get through it is we all work together as a team. And that means you do everything I say.’” DeerNozzo said in a fake Cockney accent, ‘Classic Deertalian Job. But I mean it. Can’t give you weapons or anything, but I’ll get you there if you follow my lead.”

DeerNozzo’s phone, attached to the dashboard, started ringing. DeerNozzo tapped the screen.

“ _Sitrep._ ” Came a familiar voice, causing Nick to grit his teeth.

“Gave me the slip, Boss.” DeerNozzo said. Nick and Judy glanced at each other in confusion, “What’s going on over there?”

“ _Helo spotted their van on the West Shore of Bunnyburrow, near an abandoned fishing house. Coast Guard spotted the perps on a boat headed for the Canals. They’re giving chase._ ”

“What’s the plan?” DeerNozzo asked.

“ _We’re setting up snipers at the Canals._ ” Agent Wilde said, “ _The Helo has to keep its distance, they’ve got an RPG on board. ZPD is easing up on the roadblocks now it’s obvious the road into Zootopia isn’t going to be the way the perps go._ ”

“Heh, sounds like a scene from White Horse Down.” DeerNozzo snickered.

There was silence for a moment. DeerNozzo’s smirk vanished and he reached up and gave himself a slap behind the head.

“Sorry, Boss.” DeerNozzo said.

“ _DeerNozzo… Rule 6._ ” Agent Wilde remarked.

“Right.” DeerNozzo said, “I’m on my way back to Zootopia now. It’s where they’re going.” DeerNozzo’s eyes darted briefly to the bunny and fox in the back seat.

“ _Keep me updated and let me know when you get back._ ” Wilde ordered.

“Will do, Boss.” DeerNozzo replied as the call ended. He glanced at Nick and Judy again.

“Why lie for us?” Judy asked.

“If you think about it, I owe you one.” DeerNozzo said.

“How do you figure that?” Nick asked.

“Jack’s too proud to admit to this, but it was you two that inspired him to sign up to the ZBI.” DeerNozzo said, “Had he not signed up to join the ZBI, I’d probably still be working the beat in Precinct 10.” DeerNozzo said.

“He always did like the sound of a badge and a gun.” Nick scoffed.

******

_I know what DeerNozzo is trying to do. He’s trying to take our minds off what’s happening now. And it’s not working._

_For the duration of the trip, I’m honestly thinking of ripping Michael limb-from-limb. I’m not a violent fox. I really don’t like violence at all, but you do what you gotta do to protect your family. I can only imagine what Judy must be thinking right now. Probably something very similar… or maybe even more violent. Who knows?_

_We get to the tunnel that will take us into Zootopia. It’s a straight road with no other vehicle in sight, and it takes us about twenty minutes to get through. We do this leg of the journey in silence, though I’m still trying to reassure Carrots without actually saying anything. I know saying ‘it will be alright’ right now would not be the comfort she needs._

_It’s not long before we get to the other side, emerging into Savanna Central’s south side, and that’s when the phone blares to life again._

******

“DeerNozzo.” DeerNozzo answered the call.

“ _You want the good news or the bad news?_ ” Agent Wilde said.

“Good first.” DeerNozzo said.

“ _We caught the dirtbags._ ” Agent Wilde said, “ _Snipers got them as they rode in through the Canals. We have them in custody now._ ”

Nick and Judy glanced to each other upon hearing this.

“Bad news?” DeerNozzo said, barely containing his anticipation for the worst.

“ _They were a damn decoy._ ” Agent Wilde growled, “ _Didn’t have the kits with them._ ”

Nick felt Judy tense up beside him. He held back his grimace.

“ _Got one of to talk, and he told us that they had a second car with a sheep that’s taken them. The Jam Cams have spotted the vehicle and we’ve started searching for it. I’ll send the details along when I end this call, just in case you happen to see it as you’re coming back. Any word from Wilde and Hopps?_ ”

“No, Boss.” DeerNozzo lied. There was a pause.

“ _I’ll send you those details. Make your way to Precinct One, we’ve set up a temporary base there. We’re going to nail this guy._ ” Agent Wilde said, before dropping the call. DeerNozzo’s phone buzzed and he passed it to Nick and Judy. Judy tapped the screen and the image of a red Herd Foalcus Estate appeared on screen. She showed it to Nick.

******

_I scroll down the message given to us. It’s a shot from the Jam Cams. The driver’s details are listed below that, and it’s somebody I recognise. I know everybody, after all… or, I used to._

_It’s been a couple of months since I saw this guy shifting Waking Death out of a truck, but there’s no mistaking the black wool._

_Woolter, one of Doug’s associates from the Night Howler attacks nineteen years ago._

_Of course he’s involved. Michael has surrounded himself with the mammals who are either the most likely to help him enact his crazy plan, or with the mammals who actually perpetrated the Night Howler crisis that wound up ultimately leading to the death of his parents. I wouldn’t be surprised if Michael named a bullet for each one of them – there’s no way he doesn’t intend on bumping them all off._

_Michael is doing everything to get our blood pressure rising._

******

“… so…” DeerNozzo said, “What now?”

“Stick to the plan.” Judy said firmly.

“Okay, I’m gonna have to ask what the plan _is_.” DeerNozzo pointed out, “Just saying ‘go to my apartment and we’ll take it from there’ isn’t much of one.”

“I have two tranq pistols at my apartment.” Judy said, “From the days of when I was Chief. Just in case.”

“And you’re going to… what?” DeerNozzo asked, “Just waltz right in there, when by the time we actually get to the Works site, it’s going to be crawling with ZPD and ZBI? And then after that? You don’t even know how many mammals are waiting at the Works site with Michael.”

“… we’ll find a way.” Judy said confidently, “We always do.”

“Sounds an awful lot like chance.” DeerNozzo said, “Boss would have my horns mounted on his office partition if he knew I’d allowed you to go through with it.”

“… so we don’t tell him.” Judy said. Nick looked at her curiously and DeerNozzo chuckled.

“What?” Judy blinked.

“Have you ever tried to lie to my Boss?” DeerNozzo asked, “Not a good idea. I’m lucky he didn’t call me out on it when he called, because there’s a very high chance he knew I lied for you.”

“He’s right on that one.” Nick replied, “He always could smell bullshit from a mile way.”

“Don’t let Akida hear you saying that.” Judy said.

******

_I don’t know why DeerNozzo is helping us when we have no real plan. Maybe he’s just a nice guy. Or maybe this is all a hustle and he’s going to get us to Carrot’s apartment and then lock the door until the whole thing is over._

_Speaking of which, we arrive at the apartment, and DeerNozzo gets out. Carrots is next out, and I follow her out and into the apartment building._

_And standing at the door to the apartment, looking none the happier for having seen us, is Jack Wilde, in a ZBI-issue bullet vest and with a silly ZBI hat perched on his head._

****** 

“Gave you the slip, eh?” Jack said, glaring at DeerNozzo. He then turned his attention to Judy and Nick.

“And what, exactly do you plan on doing?” Jack asked, “Are you going to arm yourself with a tiny tranq pistol or two and hope that gets you through both the joint cordon and Michael’s henchmammals?”

“You sound like you knew we’d try.” Judy said.

“He _is_ here.” Nick pointed out.

“I had a hunch.” Jack remarked, “A gut instinct.”

“Agent Wilde…” Judy began, “Do you have children?”

Jack glared at Judy.

“Yes.” He responded.

“What would you do if you were in my position?” Judy asked.

DeerNozzo went to open his mouth. Jack silenced him with a glare before returning his attention to Judy.

******

 _I knew the answer to that already, because he_ has _been in that position. About a year into his job with the ZBI, his daughter was kitnapped. I’ll say what I like about Jack and how he rubs me up the wrong way, but he’s always done right by his kit._

_Jack’s considering what Judy said, and it’s not too long before he lets us know what it is he’s thinking._

******

“I should take you into protective custody right now.” Jack said.

“But you’re not going to.” Nick said, “Otherwise you’d have done it already.”

“I’ll take you to the Works, but when we get there, you’re going to be Chief Fangmeyer’s problem.” Jack said, “What she does with you is none of my concern.”

Judy and Nick took a quick glance at each other as Jack moved past them, up to Agent DeerNozzo and glared hard at him.

“I, uh… messed up, Boss.” DeerNozzo remarked.

“Oh, you definitely messed up.” Jack replied.

“Please, tell us…” Judy began, “Did you catch Woolter? Our kits?”

Jack moved his gaze to Judy, and for the briefest of moments, Nick and Judy could have sworn Jack’s gaze softened.

“No” Jack shook his head, “He abandoned his car and vanished into the sewer system, and he’s likely used those sewers to get into the Works building undetected.”

******

_So the stakes remain just as high as they were three hours ago, when we received that call._

_Me and Carrots follow Jack and DeerNozzo out to the car. It’s not long before Jack, who decides to drive the car, pulls the car up at the Works, which is in the City Centre and only a few blocks down from the ZPD, which is only a few blocks from Carrots’ apartment._

_ZPD and ZBI vehicles are everywhere. I can see Chief Fangmeyer talking with a few other officers. There’s a line of TUSK officers standing at the fence where the Works tower is. All of them are armed with high-powered tranq rifles, the sort that were developed based on the Night Howler gun Doug Ramses developed years ago._

_Wilde and DeerNozzo leave the car, and before we do, my paw gives Carrots’ paw a brief squeeze._

_And then we’re out of the vehicle, in time to face the music._

_Chief does not look impressed._

******

“Of all the impulsive, reckless, stupid things the pair of you could do…” Chief Fangmeyer began, “You decide to disobey a _direct order_ and come straight here, right out of protective custody and into the arms of this guy.” She nudged her head towards the Works building.

“Then lock us up.” Judy said defiantly, “But you’d better lock us in a place that has no way out, because I _will_ fight for my kits, even if that means breaking out of wherever you put us.”

Fangmeyer kept her glare on Judy. Nick, hoping to defuse the situation, spoke up.

“Excuse me, Chief, but would it not be an idea to send us in – not alone, of course – to find out exactly what it is that’s keeping Michael from killing us all right here and now?” Nick said, “I don’t know much about bombs, but it took us three hours to get here by car. Another three before that for Michael’s goons to get to Bunnyburrow and snatch our kits from us. That’s six hours. Plenty of time to set up a bomb and make things go boom. So, why hasn’t he?”

Fangmeyer kept her glare levelled on the two.

“Let us go up there.” Judy said, “You can reprimand us or whatever once we get our kits out. But I won’t stand by while they’re in danger. I _won’t_.”

Fangmeyer snorted.

“I get the distinct feeling that no matter what I do or say, you’ll just disobey me.” Fangmeyer said, “You forget, Hopps: you’re not the Chief any more. You answer to me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t place you on suspension for insubordination.”

Judy held her gaze resolutely, as if daring Fangmeyer to follow through on the threat.

******

_Have you ever witnessed an unstoppable force meet an immovable object? Guess which one Carrots is._

_They could be there all day, and under normal circumstances I’m sure it would take a lot of back and forth before one of them wears down._

_This is not one of those normal circumstances, and as if it was meant to punctuate that, Judy’s phone starts ringing._

_It’s that unknown number again, and we both know what that means._

_Judy answers it and puts it on loudspeaker._

******

“ _I see you’ve made it to the cordon._ ” Came the voice of Michael.

“Where are they?” Judy growled.

“ _Up here, with me._ ” Michael replied.

“If you hurt them…” Judy began.

“ _You’re in no position to make threats, Hopps._ ” Michael said, “ _Nor is your Chief in a position to side-line you. She is there with you right now, trying her best to ensure you don’t go in. So, I’ll speak directly to you, Chief: don’t interfere._ ”

Judy glanced at Fangmeyer.

“We’ve got the building surrounded.” Fangmeyer said, “There’s no way you’re getting out of this one. So why don’t you just release your hostages and surrender?”

“ _Not happening._ ” Michael replied, “ _And you’re in no position to give me orders. Did it occur to you that I hold all the cards? The only thing stopping me from detonating this chain of bombs right this minute are Hopps and Wilde, and so long as they play ball, you might_ actually _stand some sort of chance to halt my plans. Of course, for them to play ball, you have to play ball, Chief. So here is what is going to happen. I have instructed my mammals not to shoot Wilde or Hopps. They are to come to the eighth floor – alone. My mammals may not harm Hopps or Wilde but they are determined to stop your TUSK force from getting to me, and I suspect they’ll do their job well enough for me to… wrap things up. I’m not a completely unreasonable mammal though: they have thirty minutes from now to make it up. If you stop them, I will know, and I will detonate these bombs. If they do not reach me in time, I will detonate these bombs._ ”

There was a pregnant pause before Michael spoke again.

“ _I hope I have made my position plain._ ” And with that, Michael hung up.

Fangmeyer glared at the phone for a moment before placing a paw to her forehead and sighing.

“Fine.” Fangmeyer said finally, “Fine. But I’m placing you in TUSK Squad One, under the direct command of Commander Rhinowitz. You’ll follow his orders as if they were my own.”

******

_What else can we do? As if there ever was an alternative. Now Chief realises it._

_We go over to Rhinowitz, who is surprised to see us – and that’s putting it lightly. Everybody knows what’s at stake now. So, it is under silent protest that Rhinowitz agrees to allow us into his TUSK squad._

_We’re given protective vests and fresh tranq guns. Judy remains silent throughout the whole thing, but once or twice I catch her eye and I see the same determination that I saw when she first dragged me across the city on a wild otter chase, all those years ago._

_I know what’s at stake here. Carrots and I are the only chance of saving our kits, and if Michael is planning on letting us just waltz right in, we might have a chance to stop his other plan._

_I can see the ZBI TUSK team, with Jack and DeerNozzo gearing up. Jack looks at me, nods briefly before taking a weapon and moving on. I’m reminded of something DeerNozzo said earlier._

_Rule 36. It’s true: Michael has played us from the start. I just know it. We’re dancing to_ his _Gazelle song._

_Chief tells us what the plan is: our team is going in first, with the ZBI Tusk Team following us. As soon as we see an opening, we are to make our way up to the eighth floor and do whatever it takes from there to stop Michael._

_Hold on, Robin and Nicholas. We’re on our way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: in the movie, it appears that there is only one way in and out of Zootopia from Bunnyburrow over the waters – the bridge that the train uses. Yet Judy had to get to the city somehow later on when she was driving the Hopps Family Farm truck back. Unless they make them aquatic, it means Judy had to either go the long way around or there are other passages into the city from Bunnyburrow. I opted for tunnels.
> 
> The Rules referenced in this chapter are a reference to Gibbs’ Rules from NCIS. Some are from the show and some are made up for this story.
> 
> That’s everything! Thanks again for reading, and I’ll see you soon!


	19. Hostage Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to those who reviewed the last chapter on both FFN and AO3: Thanash, TheJokerMan, Jack_Kellar and GhostWolf88.
> 
> Special thanks go to Stubat for beta reading, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for pointing me in the right direction with regards to this final arc.

**Hostage Situation**

(From the point of view of Nicholas)

_I hear nothing. I feel nothing. Is this what it’s like to be dead?_

_It’s not long before I realise I can’t be dead, because I’m suddenly aware of lying on something. That means I can feel something. I try to move to figure out what it is I’m lying on, but my body won’t move. My eyes don’t want to open._

_Slowly, I start remembering what happened. I definitely got up this morning, and I definitely went with Robin to Gideon’s place. I met with Joshua, me and Robin went outside, and then…_

_Nothing. That’s as far as I can remember._

_Oh, God… did I get hit with Waking Death? No… can’t be. I’ve heard what that stuff does, and though I confess to feeling a bit panicked right now, I don’t feel any more than I would in this situation. I certainly don’t feel driven to the edge of savagery. And I’m sure I would have been conscious for the ride._

_My sleepy mind tries to come up with a solution… but then I realise… sleepy? Why would I be sleepy?_

_There’s a voice. I don’t know who it belongs to, but it’s urging me to wake up._

_Suddenly, I don’t want to. But the voice is insistent, because I need to be awake to see this._

_Slowly, my eyes open and the feeling starts returning to my arms and legs. Light floods my eyes and for a moment, I think I’m blind, but my eyes get used to the light and slowly everything comes into focus. With what feels like a great effort, I sit up and look around. There’s something heavy attached to my leg but at the moment I don’t consider what it might be. I just want to know where I am._

_I’m in some sort of room with a lot of construction equipment. My back is against something cold and hard. I try to move my arms, but I realise they’re bound behind my back. I pull gently at the binds. The texture is prickly, which suggests my paws are tied with rope. My attention then turns to the heavy thing attached to my leg. There’s another rope around my ankle, and the rope is tied to… Robin? The rope is tied around his ankle too._

_Robin slowly stirs as well. As I crane my neck, I can feel a sharp sting in my neck. Adding it all together – the sharp sting, the loss of time between now and earlier, and the sleepiness, if I had to take a guess, I’d say we were tranquilised._

_I look around again, and I spot the owner of the voice that urged me to wake up. He looks like a white-furred wolf, but the ears… they’re too long. And I realise he’s somewhat… short for a wolf as well. There’s stripes running across his head, not unlike those I’ve seen on rabbits in the Burrow. He’s wearing a white suit._

_And it dawns on me: I’m looking at another Cross._

******

“The sons of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde…” the Cross said.

Nicholas remained quiet.

“I suspect you have your guesses as to who I am,” The Cross said.

“You’re the thing that wants my mother dead,” Nicholas snarled.

“‘Thing’…” the Cross repeated, “I like that. But if I’m just a ‘thing’, then what does that make you? You’re just as… unique as I am.”

“What do you want from us?” Nicholas asked.

“I already have it,” The Cross replied, “You’re here, and there’s no doubt they’ll come for you.”

“You’re using us as bait,” Nicholas realised. The Cross let out a chuckle.

“Only the son of two cops could be so quick…” the Cross remarked. “Yes, I’m using you to draw out your parents. In truth, I only want your mother, but I’m in a… _partnership_ , shall we say, and that partner wants your father as well.”

“Partner…” Nicholas repeated the word with disdain, “The same one who tried to kill my Mother with that drug.”

“Yes,” The Cross replied, “Well, let’s not pretend he’s a _perfect_ partner. I had to teach him a crucial lesson after trying to… hasten your Mother’s fate, and in the process ruin everything I have been building towards.”

The Cross leaned against a stack of wooden planks set to the side and he crossed his arms.

“Why don’t you just kill us and get it over with?” Nicholas asked.

“Oh, I could,” The Cross replied, “And it would be very easy for me to do that. But… I grew up realising a few truths. One of those truths is simple: you can only truly defeat your enemy when you totally destroy them. See, killing you, here and now, would destroy her… but it would be far more painful to her, and satisfying to me, to snatch her hope of rescuing you right out from under her instead of from miles away.”

Nicholas gritted his teeth.

******

_This must be the ‘Michael’ I’ve heard my parents talking about in hushed conversations, hoping me and Robin aren’t listening… one thing’s for sure: this guy’s crazy. I’ve got to get us out of here, but…_

_There are other guys on this floor. Wolves, polar bears, hares, sheep. In fact, one of those sheep is glaring at me with something of a hateful expression. He looks to be in his late fifties, and he’s wearing a red polo shirt and slacks. I can see a light flashing on the side of his neck: he’s wearing some sort of collar._

_I know about these collars: it’s something covered in the History of Zootopia. These things are shock collars._

_This guy’s barbaric enough to make his own associates wear them!_

_I definitely have to get us out of here… How? We’re surrounded, and I have my paws tied behind my back._

_I know how to get myself out of these kinds of binds, but the trick will be doing it without being noticed. The thing I’m against is hard and cold but I can’t feel any sharp edges, so I can’t cut my way out. My legs aren’t bound together, but my right leg is tied to Robin’s left._

_I’m thinking about what Dad showed me. He had me tie his paws together and then swiftly managed to wriggle his way out of the bind. He taught me the trick, though it’s much easier if you’re conscious when your paws are bound._

_As I mull over what I’ve just said, I realise something._

_I didn’t refer to him as ‘Wilde’._

_I… I referred to him as ‘Dad’._

_I didn’t mean to do that, but… maybe that means it’s time for me to accept…_

_Why am I even thinking of this right now? I need to be thinking of escaping. So back to how Wi… Dad… what did he teach me?_

_Well, the first way I know out of this is out – our paws were bound while we were unconscious, so there would have been no way for me to make it so my wrists force a space between them and the rope. That leaves trying to wriggle my paws free. That I can do, but the trick is to do it in small movements – if you try to do it with larger movements your arms move slightly, and that can be noticed by anybody looking at you. Somebody as smart as this guy appears to be would probably be looking for that. So small movements are the key here._

_Michael turns away from us and utters to the murderous-looking sheep that he has to make a phone call. He then leaves the room and the sheep stands over us. At first, I think it’s my imagination, but his glare is filled with hate for me and Robin. But while he shows his disdain for both me and Robin, I’m pretty sure most of his ire is aimed at me._

******

“What are _you_ looking at, _half-breed_?” the sheep growled as he glared at Nicholas. Nicholas said nothing but defiantly held his gaze. The sheep pulled a gun out and checked it, loading a small, dark blue capsule into the chamber that retracted from the rear of the gun before sliding it shut and cocking it.

“You know, I was told not to kill you,” The sheep said, “But I wasn’t told anything else. Wanna try my patience and see whether a filthy half-breed can go savage? Tied to the pelt, I’d wager he’s the first you’d go for.”

“You’re sick,” Nicholas snarled.

“I’m not the unnatural _freak,_ ” The sheep sneered.

A wolf tapped on the shoulder of the sheep, causing him to turn away. Nicholas, using the opportunity, started to wriggle his bound wrists in the hope he could shake his bindings free.

******

_I can feel how tight these damn bindings are. I can barely move my wrists – which, while annoying, is a good sign. It means there is a very slight slack in my wrists. I give Robin a meaningful look – trying to convey to him not to give our captors a reason to come closer as I try to get out of this bind._

_He understands, though he’s obviously scared. I can scent his fear. He should be scenting mine too, because although I’m trying my best to put on a brave, defiant face, I’m definitely scared._

_Michael comes back into the room and approaches us. Stops at me and kneels down to my level._

******

“Well, with your parents undoubtedly on their way now, how about we kill some time until they get here?” Michael suggested.

“Go mate yourself,” Nicholas responded. Michael chuckled.

“So feisty,” Michael remarked, “I assume you get that from your mother… Did your mother ever tell you about the events that unfolded nineteen years ago? The so-called ‘Savage Predator’ incident?”

Nicholas remained silent. Michael pulled out his phone.

“I think about that every waking moment,” Michael said, “Because from that time, I lost _my_ family.”

“Is that why you’re doing this?” Nicholas growled, “What has that got to do with my mother?”

“Your mother…” Michael said, “Was a very important cog in the machine that Dawn Bellwether meticulously set to work, in the aims of enslaving and subjugating the preds.”

“She stopped it,” Nicholas answered.

“She _started_ it,” Michael retorted angrily, “Have you ever heard the words that she spoke at that press conference? Such disgusting slander… Ah, but I won’t describe them. Ever heard of the phrase ‘show, don’t tell’? Here… see for yourself.”

Michael shoved the phone in front of Nicholas’ face as he pressed play. On the screen, Nicholas could see Judy, in her younger years, at a lectern.

******

_I’m watching my Mom say that the reason the predators are going savage may have something to do with their biology. It hurts to see it, because I know had this been shown to me when I was… troubled… it would have soured my already-strained relationship with her._

_There’s just one thing that stops me from hurting badly over this._

_I hate to disappoint you, Michael. I’ve already seen this. Mom showed it to me when she learned that the Savage Predators incident would be covered in my Zootopia History class. She said it was for the best. She’s not proud of it, but she knew I had to know, to get her side of the story, before I heard a version of the tale twisted to suit somebody else’s hatred. Needless to say, it hurt when I saw it for myself, heard those ill-informed words coming from the mouth of the doe who would later become Chief of the very Precinct she was representing that day._

_I know Mom is not like that now. I know the tale well enough to know she bitterly regrets what she did, and she did what she had to do to set it right._

******

“What do you think?” Michael demanded.

“I think you wasted your time showing me that,” Nicholas scoffed, “Seen that already.”

Michael looked like he had been flicked on the nose, but he regained his composure quickly.

“Did you know that afterwards, your father walked away from your mother?” Michael remarked, “He was hurt by what she had said, and what she had done. Bet you didn’t know she nearly pulled a can of fox repellent on him.”

Nicholas said nothing.

“See a pattern here?” Michael said, “I know Nick Wilde left Zootopia sixteen years ago. And if I had to guess, I’d say it was again something your Mother said or did that drove him away. Drove him into the arms of a vixen. The evidence is tied to you right now.”

“Shut up,” Nicholas snarled. Michael smirked.

“Consider this: your Mother always hurts those she says she cares about,” Michael continued on, “She’s pushed your father away twice, and I bet during her time as Chief she pushed you away too. Savagery may not be in a predator’s biology, but hurting those close to her is definitely in _hers_. Chew on that for a while,” Michael said, before getting back up. A sheep with black wool walked up to Michael and spoke quietly, though Nicholas could hear what was being said well enough.

“They’re in the city,” The sheep told Michael.

“Got a lead on them yet?” Michael asked.

“The jam cams picked them up heading for Hopps’ apartment.”

“Which means she’s probably getting something she thinks will help her,” Michael remarked, “How are we on the perimeter?”

“ZBI and ZPD task forces are assembled already and are waiting to storm the building,” The sheep replied.

“Give them Hell,” Michael ordered, “But if you see Wilde and Hopps among them… let them pass. I want them for myself.”

The black sheep walked out, pulling a pistol from the waistband of his trousers and loading it. Michael turned back to his hostages.

“Showtime,” he said.

******

 _It’s funny what you think about in these kinds of situations. It’s clear that this lunatic means to kill us all. My thoughts go to Mom and Dad, who are on their way. And I realise: my earlier surprise at calling Dad what he is means very little. He_ is _my Dad, but it has taken a madmammal kitnapping us for me to recognise it._

_I really hope they can get here and stop this guy… because I really don’t want to die._

_As I think that, I can feel the rope around my wrist slacken, and as Michael turns away, I pull my wrist out._

_Mom and Dad will get here… but I’ll do what I can to get us out of here._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that serves as a slight window into the mind of Michael as seen by Nicholas. Consider this a small consolation for having to dip out of making a Nicholas chapter during the Bunnyburrow section. It also presents a small bit of progression in Nicholas, something I wasn’t confident I could do with the previously-planned Nicholas-centric chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to have the next one up soon!


	20. Rescue Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness on this one, I’ve been having some personal issues to deal with lately that has meant this chapter was delayed for a bit.
> 
> Thanks to the following people for reviewing the story between the :
> 
> FFN: GhsotWolf88, Thanash, TheJokerMan  
> AO3: Jack_Kellar  
> DeviantArt: Dex-Zeng, RedstoneArmy, Cimar/WildeHopps
> 
> Special thanks go to Stubat for beta reading, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for pointing me in the right direction with regards to this final arc.
> 
> And thank you to everybody who has followed and favourited this story too! You support means a lot!

**Rescue Attempt**

(From the point of view of Judy)

_Nick and I are ready to get our sons back. We’re wearing tactical armour over our civilian clothing: there’s not enough time to get changed properly nor is there a place for us to do it. For me, the tactical gear is basically an ‘upgraded’ version of my usual ZPD attire, consisting of a breastplate and back, greaves, kneepads and gauntlets. We’ve been armed with tranquiliser pistols: the standard-issue TUSK tranquiliser rifles are too big for me to carry and even Nick would struggle, as the smallest one is designed for a wolf._

_The plan is for the ZBI TUSK team and the remaining ZPD TUSK teams to go in through separate entrances once we’ve cleared out the first floor, but we’re the ones going in the front, and that’s just because this is a special case. Normally, procedure in joint operations would be that the ZPD TUSK teams would serve as backup and not an entry team, but Michael’s demands of us make that something of an impossibility today. As much of a madmammal that he is, we have to work assuming that he will carry out his threat if we don’t comply._

_Me and Nick are side-by-side. The other TUSK officers are assembled in a two-by-two formation. Rhinowitz stands ahead of us. He’s basically a tank._

_Rhinowitz raises a hoof and then waves it backward and forward, indicating that we need to be single file. He then crouches low and charges at the door to the Works building, horn first. With an almighty crash, he breaks the door down and slows down, stopping a few metres into the foyer. Again, he raises his hoof and moves it forward, indicating for us to follow. I give Nick a brief nod and we raise our weapons and follow Rhinowitz into the foyer._

_The foyer has several offices that we have to clear one by one. It doesn’t take long to clear it, which is a surprise. I’m going to hold my paws up and say I’m not an expert in tactics. You’re looking at the bunny who charged head-first into Little Rodentia without considering the inhabitants just to chase down a thief. But it seems odd that there’s nobody here to ‘greet’ us._

_Rhinowitz orders us over to the front desk once the foyer has been cleared completely. We oblige him and assemble there._

******

“The elevators are out,” Rhinowitz remarked, “So we’ll have to go up the stairs and clear each floor individually. According to the architects, they’ve shut the staircases off on this side from the sixth floor up so we’ll have to make our way to the staircase on the south side. I want you in pairs. Nobody goes alone,” Rhinowitz glared at Nick and Judy, “Clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Nick and Judy said together.

“Good,” Rhinowitz responded, “Then let’s move. Capeson? On me.”

“Yes, sir.” A black-maned cape lion stepped forward from the group.

Rhinowitz headed for the staircase with Capeson in tow. Nick and Judy followed him, as did the other TUSK officers. They headed up the stairs and proceeded to the second landing. Lining up against the walls, weapons at the ready, the TUSK team waited for Rhinowitz’s command.

“Capeson, open the door.” Rhinowitz ordered. Capeson nodded once and, stepping to the door, opened it before raising his tranq gun. Rhinowitz peeled himself away from the wall and headed inside.

The second floor was a massive open space dominated by office cubicles, with separated office rooms on either side. The windows were covered over with plywood and there were panels missing from the ceiling, from which several loose cables and pipes trailed. Nodding to the rest of his team, Rhinowitz proceeded forward and the other TUSK officers followed.

“Hopps, Wilde…” Rhinowitz remarked, “Take the rooms on the left. McHorn, Maneford, take the rooms on the right. The rest of you, fan out.”

Nick and Judy nodded to each other as they headed for the offices to the left. The doors were all shut and the blinds drawn. Carefully, they opened each door, peered inside and cleared the room before moving on to the next. Once they reached the end of the floor, they regrouped with the other TUSK members near the stairwell.

“Nothing on our side,” Maneford remarked.

“Quiet as a cat.” Nick remarked, drawing a slightly annoyed stare from the felines in the TUSK team.

“Then we move up to the third floor,” Rhinowitz said, “Same as before. We’ll clear the general area first and go room by room to make sure.”

******

_All of this quiet is weird. It’s putting me on edge, half-expecting mammals to start jumping out of shadows at us. What’s weirder is that this situation sustains itself for the next four floors. All clear. No signs of anything more than construction work._

_As we start to go up to the seventh floor, from the staircase on the north side of the sixth, I’m starting to think that Michael has messed with us, that he’s not here after all, and the thought makes me angry._

_We get up to the seventh landing. One floor down from where Michael said he’d be waiting for us. If anything is going to happen, now would be the time for it._

_Those are famous last words, and fate often likes to take the bait._

******

The TUSK team was almost through the door when an explosion tore through the staircase.

“We’re trapped!” Nick exclaimed.

As Nick finished his remark, something struck one of the wolves and he fell back. A dark stain could be seen at his collar as his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

“Get down!” Rhinowitz bellowed as a pellet sailed past where his head had been moments before. The TUSK teams took cover behind partition walls, behind bales of lumber, behind anything tall enough to hide them. Rhinowitz himself found himself taking cover inside an office. Nick and Judy stayed close by, ducking behind a nearby partition wall.

“Weapons free!” Rhinowitz bellowed. The TUSK officers loaded their tranquiliser guns. Rhinowitz, being unable to hold a gun, simply kept himself as low as possible.

“They ain’t gonna hit you,” Rhinowitz said to Nick and Judy, “So you’re the easiest way to draw them out so we can take them out.”

“Well, can’t argue with that logic…” Nick grumbled.

“Wait…” Judy interrupted, “What makes you think Michael’s even going to keep his end of the bargain? For all we know, _we’re_ going to get shot too!”

“Because that crazy harebrain wants to kill us himself!” Nick replied.

“Didn’t stop him from letting Doug try!” Judy countered.

“Are we seriously arguing over this, Carrots?” Nick asked.

“Get going!” Rhinowitz ordered.

******

_We don’t need telling twice. Nick goes first. We’re going around, as the wolves and lions cover us with tranquiliser shots. Two of Michael’s henchmammals fall before we’re even half-way across the room. As we pass a wolf taking cover behind a desk, I unleash a dart into him and he quickly falls to the floor._

_If they’re not going to fire at us, they’re just going to make this easy._

_Nick shoots down another wolf hiding behind a pillar, and I get a striped hare crouching as he reloads his gun._

_We’re nearly at the other side of the floor, but as we get there, a projectile hits the floor beneath us and chips of hardwood splinter from the impact. Nick hops on one foot for a moment and I’m worried that he may have been hit, but then he continues running. Another projectile strikes the floor, causing me to stumble. And just as we are almost at the door… a black sheep steps out from his hiding place, an office near the staircase we need to take._

_It’s Woolter, and he doesn’t seem all too bothered about Michael’s order to not kill us, because his gun is aimed right at us._

_For a brief moment, anger flares up within me. This ram helped to take our kits away into the clutches of the madmammal we’re here to stop. For a brief moment, I consider unloading my entire clip of tranquiliser darts into him, but when Nick’s paw clutches my shoulder and he steps slightly in front of me, I come to my senses. It takes me one moment to realise that Woolter is carrying a very real firearm, one that would surely cut us down before we could even fire enough darts to put him down._

******

“He was right…” Woolter sneered, “You did come. Dare I say it, but like lambs to the slaughter.”

“Get out of the way,” Judy demanded.

“You’re not so big when your enemy doesn’t have their back to you,” Woolter remarked, “Oh, and let’s not forget _this_ …” Woolter nudged his head towards the gun in his hooves.

“You wouldn’t shoot us,” Nick said, though he didn’t sound particularly confident of his statement, “Michael and Doug would have your wool for that.”

“I’m a good liar,” Woolter snarled, “You know I managed to escape arrest? They got Jesse, but I got away and Clawford took me under his protection, so long as I do what he says. But you… you’re gonna be a tragic accident. My gun misfired. You got in the way when I was shooting at another officer.”

With that, Woolter raised his gun, but before he could pull the trigger, the gun flew out of his hooves, skittering to the floor. There was a dark, wet stain on it. Woolter looked around quickly before falling to the ground himself, the same dark stain on his arm.

******

_We look up and there’s a polar bear looming over us, one of those Waking Death guns in his huge paws._

_The polar bear jerks his head towards the staircase and we take the hint, sprinting towards it. As we do, Nick turns around and shoots a dart straight into the backside of the polar bear, and… down he goes. Nick simply shrugs at me as we reach the doorway that will lead us up to the eighth floor. Just as we get through the door, I hear beeping coming from above the doorframe. Running as fast as our legs can take us, we reach the eighth landing just as an explosion cuts off the staircase._

_We’re on our own._

_Nodding to Nick, we both check our weapons. All it will take is one good shot at Michael and we can be on our way. Threat averted, my kits rescued._

_When it’s put like that, it sounds so simple._

_Nodding to Nick, we proceed carefully up the stairs to the eighth landing, ensuring that we’re making as little noise as we can get away with._

_We take positions by the door. I reach the handle and release the door and gently push it open, peering inside._

_Right at the other end of the floor, there is a large machine with a computer attached to it. There are bales of wood scattered throughout the floor, with cables and barrels everywhere._

_I can’t see Nicholas or Robin anywhere._

_I nod to Nick and he gently opens the door further. He peeks his head around before pulling back in and giving me a complicated series of paw signals._

_I’ve known Nick long enough to know that, to the untrained eye, these signals appear erratic and nonsensical. But I’ve learned to read them._

_Two fingers one way, two fingers the other, both mimicking a walking motion. He suggests we approach at two different angles._

_Fingers pointed at his eyes, then mine, and then back at his. ‘Keep in each other’s line of sight.’_

_Snipping motion with two fingers. ‘Meet in a pincer movement.’_

_Fists together, then apart as he pulls them back. ‘We pull our kits out.’_

_I nod and we slip through the door. Nick first, his weapon raised. He makes for the right. I go for the left. We check for each other periodically as we advance towards the other end of the floor. Past construction piles, tables and bales of wood and stacks of pipes. We can’t see beyond them but it’s not long before we reach the other end._

_And there they are. Robin and Nicholas. They look surprised to see us. Nick joins us._

_It’s at that stage I can hear a very small clicking sound, as if something small is being placed on a wooden surface. Both me and Nick turn. There’s a figure sitting at a work table beside a tall bale of wood that I hadn’t thought to check as I approached._

_Michael, I assume._

_And it’s true: he’s a Cross, just like Nicholas. He looks a lot like a wolf, though his muzzle looks shorter, his nose is pink and his ears are much longer than that of a wolf’s. He has strange markings on his white fur: stripes I’ve only ever seen on rabbits and hares._

_His face stirs something in my memory. I’m sure I’ve seen that face before._

_It’s not his face that’s got my attention though. It’s what he’s doing._

_He’s not even looking at us at the moment. There’s a chess board set out._

******

“You know the fascinating thing about chess?” Michael remarked, “Is that it’s not a simple battle. There’s a certain amount of hustling involved. You have to trick your opponent into making a dumb move so you can take their pieces. No piece is invaluable. They all serve their purpose. And now…”

Michael moved the black queen to the row where the white king was situated.

“Check,” Michael sneered. He got up from his seat and stared at Judy, a pistol in his paw, which he lifted to aim at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this chapter! Apologies if it comes across as kind of short but I feel that this section shouldn’t be too talky, and a blow-by-blow ascension of each floor would be boring and repetitive.
> 
> See you next chapter! Hopefully it won’t take too long!


	21. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last chapter made this story into novel-length. This is officially the longest story I have ever written!
> 
> Thanks to the following people for reviewing the story:
> 
> FFN: TheJokerMan, GhostWolf88, jamdea, Thanash  
> AO3: Jack_Kellar  
> DeviantArt: Cimar/WildeHopps, ZroStop, RedstoneArmy, TheNightManager
> 
> Special thanks go to Stubat for beta reading, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for pointing me in the right direction with regards to this final arc.
> 
> And thank you to everybody who has followed and favourited this story too! You support means a lot!

**Confrontation**

(From the point of view of Nick)

_When me and Carrots arrived on this floor and proceeded towards the other side, we were… honestly rushing a little. Perhaps it’s just me, but I tend to be a bit more cautious than Carrots, so I took care to clear my side of the floor as quick as I could. I make eye contact with Judy every opportunity I can. Carrots makes it to the other side first, but I’m not far behind._

_Once we get there, the first thing I notice is Nicholas and Robin are tied together by the legs. There is a small length of rope behind Nicholas…_

_Crafty boy… he’s gotten himself loose. He’s sitting in a way that I can see that his bonds are loosened, but from any other angle, it’s not obvious. He’s my boy, alright._

_And the biggest thing? They’re leaned up against a large… device of sorts. It’s like a gigantic metal vat. Attached to it are panels, buttons and gauges._

_I’m just going to hazard a guess that this is the Waking Death bomb that Michael wants to unleash upon the city._

******

Nick reached the other end of the floor where the device was, and where Nicholas and Robin were. Judy was already waiting for him and he moved from his cover, glancing one last time over his shoulder as he approached.

Before Nick could say anything, Judy turned to her left. Nick followed Judy’s gaze and saw a single figure, sitting at a workbench. What struck Nick as a little… odd… was that the figure – which looked like he was just ‘off’ from being a wolf, with much longer ears – wasn’t looking at them at all. Instead, his gaze was on a chessboard.

“You know the fascinating thing about chess?” the figure remarked, “Is that it’s not a simple battle. There’s a certain amount of hustling involved. You have to trick your opponent into making a dumb move so you can take their pieces. No piece is invaluable. They all serve their purpose.”

******

_Michael, presumably, is right. Chess is indeed more than a simple battle. There are plenty of ways you can hustle your opponent into a wrong move._

_But as he declares our situation a ‘check’, I realise that it’s not a ‘checkmate’. Perhaps he thinks this is a done thing, that we’re his now and there’s nothing we can do._

_Unless you have no pieces left on the board and you’re backed into a corner, there’s almost always something you can do to get out of check._

_Michael hasn’t won yet._

******

Nick and Judy raised their weapons.

“Michael Clawford, you are under arrest,” Nick said, “For kitnapping, terrorism, threats, attempted murder, and violating several articles of scumbag.”

Michael responded by laughing.

“Did you really think, when I walked you into this situation, I did it alone?” Michael said, “That’s what you get for acting like parents instead of police officers.”

Michael snapped his fingers. From the stairwell opposite the one that Nick and Judy used to get onto the eighth floor, a ram in a red polo shirt and slacks emerged. He was holding a rifle in his hooves, which was pointed at Nick.

******

_When I see Doug, I come up with the beginnings of a plan. I notice Doug is wearing a Tame Collar… it’s barbaric that Michael would do this, but it speaks to me the disdain Michael must have towards Doug, so…_

_I know that Michael hates Carrots for being the ‘mouthpiece’ of the unrest that caused his parents’ deaths. But… Doug was the weapon and Dawn was the mastermind. Surely… Michael is as interested in seeing Doug and Bellwether dead as well._

_As much as I want Doug and Bellwether to pay for what they did those years ago, I have no desire to see either of them dead. And yet… using Michael’s own hatred against him might actually… work. If we can get them at each other’s throats, we might be able to escape with our kits, and our lives. Of course… there’s the issue of the bomb to deal with too. Short of finding a wire to pull on it, what can I do? Maybe it’s a gamble, and a big one, but if I can get Michael and Doug to take each other out, the bomb won’t be activated._

_I have no way of communicating this plan to Carrots, at least not directly. Carrots has often told me I have a ‘smart mouth’. Time to test whether that’s true._

******

“Surely…” Nick spoke up, “We deserve to know _why_ we’re going to die.”

“You’ll die anyway, regardless of whether I shoot you or not,” Michael remarked, “So Doug might as well make your passage from this life easier. The rabbit, on the other hand… I intend to make her _suffer_ …”

“Like him over there?” Nick asked, indicating to Doug.

“I need Doug,” Michael remarked, “I don’t need the rabbit, except for seeing her suffer before she dies.”

“… but what happens to Doug when you get what you want?” Nick asked, “I don’t expect you to actually keep him around.”

Michael considered this for a moment.

“I mean, surely, you’re going to make _everybody_ responsible pay for it.” Nick stepped forward, “Surely the blood and suffering of one rabbit isn’t enough for you.”

“Nick, what are you doing?” Judy hissed. Nick waved a paw back at her, indicating she should remain silent.

“I know exactly what it’s like.” Nick said, “To have everything, and then to have it taken away from you. You feel you want to lash out, to make the mammal responsible pay… but in your case, it’s more than one mammal, right?”

Michael sneered.

“I’ll crush them all…” Michael snarled, “Every single one of them. They’ll all burn. I’ll kill everybody responsible.”

Nick turned to Doug.

******

_And there it is._

_Doug’s stony-faced expression is all the confirmation I need. Perhaps he always suspected that Michael intended to kill him once all this was over with. His gun turns slightly, but not towards me or Carrots, but perhaps towards Michael._

_It’s at that point I hear the snap and hiss of a gun go off, and I am unceremoniously shoved to the floor by Carrots._

******

“I’ll kill you…” Michael growled, “I’ll kill you all…”

He aimed his gun at Nick. Judy raised hers and fired off a dart, causing Michael to duck for cover.

“You okay, Nick?” Judy asked.

“I’m fine,” Nick got up, picking up his weapon and training it on where Michael went, “Get the kits out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you here,” Judy replied, “Nick, we’re going to do this together.”

“You know I’m the better shot,” Nick retorted.

“Yeah, when you were _thirty-three_ ,” Judy suppressed a grin, “Face it, Slick: you need me.”

“So do our kits.”

“I think they’re doing just fine on their own,” Judy remarked, indicating behind Nick. Nick turned around to see that Nicholas had untied his leg from Robin’s and they were both making for the nearest staircase.

It was at that moment that Michael chose to move out from behind a wood stack. He aimed his pistol at Nicholas, but before he could open fire on the fleeing kits, Nick raised his own gun and squeezed off a burst of shots that had Michael diving for cover again.

As Michael did so, Nick caught sight of a blur heading in the same direction as Nicholas and Robin. Instinctively, he swivelled to the object and shot it.

The figure collapsed mid-dash. Nick realised that the figure was Doug.

******

Now _Michael is outnumbered. On his own. He pops his head out, but a quick shot from Carrots’ tranq pistol puts Michael back into cover. I nod to Carrots and we make to proceed forward, weapons raised, to storm Michael’s position. Now that Michael has no further leverage upon us, it’s time to finish this._

******

Carefully moving forward, Nick and Judy headed for Michael’s position. Nodding to each other, they quickly darted around the corner of the wood stack they had last seen Michael at.

He wasn’t there.

“Where is he?” Judy asked, keeping her weapon raised.

Her question was answered when her ears caught the pattering of feet rushing away from them. Turning their weapons towards the source, Nick and Judy spotted Michael running for the machine.

“Hold it!” Nick called. However, Nick knew if he shot and missed, he might hit the machine, which might trigger it. He just couldn’t risk it, and he knew it. It seemed Michael knew it too, because he ignored the order and got to the machine, frantically tapping in commands to the machine attached to the bomb.

It was at that moment the machine let out a low pitched, short chirp. Michael seemed stunned and tried tapping into the machine again, only for it to make the same sound again.

******

_The bomb… isn’t going to go off? Surely Michael couldn’t have forgotten a password. Unless…_

_If I were Doug, and I suspected that my so-called partner wanted to do away with me once the work I had done for him was complete, wouldn’t I have some sort of safeguard, to keep myself alive as long as possible? Perhaps some way to make sure the machine couldn’t operate without me being conscious._

_I check back on Doug. I noticed when he first revealed himself that there were two things he was wearing. One was a tame collar, and the other was some sort of watch, but… what if it was a smart watch, tied directly into the machine? Checking his wrist, I notice the screen, cracked though it is, has a message on it._

_It reads ‘Heart rate below stated threshold. Reset Code sent.’_

_Well, I’ll be foxed… Doug_ did _set the terms of the detonation. He has to be alive, or even awake for it, and when I darted him, it would have sent his heart rate down._

******

“No…” Michael snarled, “ _No… NO!_ ”

Nick and Judy turned around to face a furious Michael.

“Ruined!” Michael shouted, “RUINED! YOU RUINED IT!”

Michael raised his gun and started firing. His aim was wild, and the projectiles ricocheted off of a nearby pipe stack.

“Live ammunition!” Judy called as she dived behind the nearest cover. Nick did the same, taking cover behind a small container. Judy went to peek around the corner of her cover, but gunfire from Michael quickly put her back behind it.

Nick caught Judy’s eye and started making paw movements to try to convey a plan. His finger pointed to Judy, before he made a running motion with his fingers and pointed towards the stairwell that Nicholas and Robin had gone towards.

Nick wanted Judy to make a run for it – alone. Judy shook her head, declining to agree to it.

More gunfire caused them both to duck down further. Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

******

_This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever thought of doing… but here goes nothing… As Michael approaches, I pop out from cover and fire. Michael, who has been heading for Judy’s position, returns fire. I move along my cover away from Michael and take another shot at him from behind the next stack of pipes. I miss, and Michael aims at me again._

_As he does, I duck down and make a dash for the next cover…_

_A sharp, stinging pain in my right leg brings me rolling to the floor. My gun goes skittering out of my paw. I sit up against the stack of wood I’ve hit. I look at my right leg._

_I’m bleeding. I’ve been shot._

_I tear at the sleeve of my shirt and turn it into a makeshift tourniquet. I tie it around my bleeding leg and pull as tight as I can. A hiss escapes my lips as I do so._

_I hear the light taps of claws against the floor. Michael is stalking me._

_I try to crawl for my gun. It’s only a few metres away, but with this wound… it feels like it might as well be a few miles away._

_Before I can reach it, a clawed foot steps on my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I look up and see Michael, his features furious, his pistol aimed straight at my head._

******

“Goodbye, Wilde,” Michael snarled. He slid back the slide on the pistol and went to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly, he staggered forward and tripped over Nick, falling to the ground himself. Bewildered, Nick looked up at where Michael had been.

There was Nicholas, breathing heavily, a length of wood in his paws.

Michael recovered quickly and pointed his pistol straight at Nicholas. Nicholas froze, his eyes widening in shock.

“Die, you little…” Michael growled. Before Michael could pull the trigger, however, several shots rang out, and Michael collapsed backwards. Nick and Nicholas looked towards the place the gunfire had come from. Judy stood there, her tranq pistol steady in her paws and a look of utter determination on her face.

“Run away, Nick? Really?” Judy said as she holstered her pistol and came over.

Nick sat against the nearest box.

“Are you okay?” Nicholas asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Nick replied, “Thanks, Son.”

“No problem…” Nicholas said, “Dad.”

Nick’s eyes widened. He looked to Judy, who looked a little surprised herself.

“Did you just…?” Nick began.

“Drop it.” Nicholas deadpanned.

“Where’s your brother?” Judy asked.

“He’s still in the stairwell,” Nicholas replied, “I told him to wait there.”

“While you came out here, on your own, with an armed suspect…” Judy said. She reached up and pinched Nicholas’ left ear, dragging him down slightly.

“Ow! Mom!” Nicholas said.

“You have any idea the danger you put yourself in, buster?” Judy said, “What if he’d shot you?”

“He saved me,” Nick said, “And you saved him. Savings all round!”

Judy turned her glare to Nick.

“Don’t get delirious on me, Nick,” Judy said.

“Who’s delirious?” Nick asked, “Might be a bit light-headed, but…”

Judy sighed, let go of Nicholas’ ear and carefully picked up Michael’s gun, emptied the chamber and removed the clip. She then cuffed his paws.

“Why aren’t you muzzling him?” Nicholas asked. Judy responded by glancing quickly at Nick.

“Normally, I’d say you know how I feel about muzzles,” Nick said, “But, by all means… if anybody deserves it…”

“You haven’t said that with even the most grievous of crooks before, Nick,” Judy said.

******

 _Maybe I_ am _a bit delirious, because under normal circumstances I wouldn’t ever consider putting a muzzle on any suspect._

 _Michael isn’t_ any _suspect. He kitnapped my kits. Tried to kill us. Tried to damn the whole City to Hell for something that isn’t even Zootopia’s fault._

_If anybody deserves that infernal contraption, it’s him._

_Breaking me out of my thoughts is the sonorous sound of Rhinowitz’s voice. Obviously, he and the other TUSK officers have finished off Michael’s goons downstairs and have found a way up here._

******

“Wilde? Hopps?” Rhinowitz called out.

“We’re over here,” Judy replied. Rhinowitz followed the sound of Judy’s voice. Upon spotting Nick, Judy and Nicholas, Rhinowitz approached. He looked them over before reaching for his radio.

“This is Commander Rhinowitz,” Rhinowitz called into his radio, “We got an injured officer on the eighth floor. Suspects are secured and building is clear,” Rhinowitz put his radio back onto his belt, “Wilde, how bad is it?”

“Painful,” Nick replied, “I’m sure I’ll live.”

“Good,” Rhinowitz replied. He looked over the scene before him: Michael out cold, Nick leaning against a box with a tourniquet made from a sleeve of his shirt, Judy and Nicholas standing by him.

“Hope you didn’t like that shirt, Wilde,” Rhinowitz grunted.

“It’s Nick. He’s probably got another five in his closet at home,” Judy pointed out, drawing a light snort from Rhinowitz.

“Good work,” Rhinowitz said, “We’ll take it from here. Take the elevator down.”

“Weren’t the elevators out?” Judy asked.

“They were, but the ground team found the switch to turn them back on when we cleared the seventh floor,” Capeson informed them.

“Wait…” Judy said, “Robin’s still in the stairwell, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Nicholas answered, “I’ll fetch him.”

******

_Carrots helps me up – it’s very painful to even put pressure on my right paw right now – and we find our way to the elevator that will take us back down to the first floor. As we’re leaving, my eyes fall upon Michael, who is now muzzled and is being carried by Capeson. Doug is being carried by Stripeton._

_Robin and Nicholas follow us quickly and we make our way back down to the first floor. The sound of sirens meets us and we’re taken right to the waiting ambulances. Looking back towards the ZPD and ZBI vehicles, I see Michael and Doug being placed into the custody of the ZBI. Jack and DeerNozzo stop to give us a brief nod, and then they get into their van. I watch it go, taking Michael and Doug away._

_Remembering something else, I call for another TUSK member and tell them what I know: the bomb’s activation code was tied to Doug’s heartbeat and will not activate. I get thanked and the TUSK officer goes back to his squad to impart the information._

_The ocelot paramedic checks me over. She examines my leg wound. Luckily, it’s a through-and-through, which means it’s just a matter of cleaning it, stitching it up, and keeping off it for a bit._

_Oh, joy… that means desk duty when I get back._

_As the doors to the ambulance close, one final thought hits me._

_Michael was right: this was a game of chess._

_And he’s just been checkmated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That… took… ages to write. I actually wrote a first version that I just didn’t like so I had to scrap it and begin again. I’ve also been feeling… less than stellar lately and that has affected how long it has taken to get this done. Thank you for your patience! The next chapter begins wrapping things up. See you soon!


	22. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we now enter the ‘tying things up’ of this story. We have two chapters left to go!
> 
> Both Waking Death and Grief’s Reunion have seen an uptick in follows and favourites over the past week, so thank you and welcome to all the newcomers! Thanks to the following people for reviewing the previous chapters since I last updated:
> 
> FFN: GhostWolf88, jamdea, Thanash, TwinBoy1995 and the unnamed Guest  
> AO3: Jack_Kellar, x_uve  
> DeviantArt: Cimar/WildeHopps
> 
> Special thanks go to Stubat for beta reading, and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for pointing me in the right direction with regards to this final arc. And super special thanks go to Ziegelzeig for creating another wonderful companion piece, which you can find on my DeviantArt, or in chapter 14 of the AO3 version of this story.
> 
> And thank you to everybody who has followed and favourited this story too! You support means a lot!

**Aftermath**

(From the point of view of Judy)

_Nick and I have been waiting for this call. For the Chief to ask us to come in and have a ‘talk’. We’re currently waiting for Chief to finish whatever it is she’s doing inside her office and call us in._

_It’s been four days since the rescue-slash-counterterror-operation. After it finished, we went to the hospital and got ourselves checked over. Nick, thankfully, will live. His wound was, as the paramedic confirmed, a through-and-through, and Nick was lucky that it hadn’t nicked his femoral artery. As for me… well, I was faced with the same doctor who saw me after I was struck by Waking Death. He was none-too-pleased to learn of my… adventure, but it seems I was lucky: I showed no signs of ill health. Nevertheless, I was told that I should take it easy for the next few days._

_Nick is on crutches and has been told that he’s not going to be going out on any patrols until his leg heals. That means desk duty when he gets back, and we all know how he feels about desk duty._

_As for Michael and Doug, Agent Jack Wilde personally decided to oversee their imprisonment. I guess he didn’t want any chances taken with either of them after the number of mis-steps the ZBI had taken during this case. And believe me: there were a_ lot _of mis-steps: from allowing Doug so near to me to make two attempts upon my life, to not being able to prevent Michael from kitnapping Nicholas and Robin._

_The five bombs were found throughout the city and dismantled, their Waking Death rendered inert. Doug had programmed the devices intended to set the bombs off in such a way that he actually had to be conscious for the code he had given Michael to work. If Doug was unconscious, the code would change and only Doug would know how to get it. Clever of him, and lucky that Nick tranquilised him first, rendering Michael’s entire plan useless._

_In the aftermath of the attack, Nick and I agreed that we had to disclose our renewed relationship to the Chief, even if it meant being split apart and sent to different precincts. No doubt that’s in part what the Chief wants to discuss with us today, as well as repercussions of disobeying her order to not get involved._

******

Nick and Judy were sittingoutside Fangmeyer’s office. Despite their years, Judy couldn’t help but feel like she was a kit being sent to the Principal’s office.

Nick sat next to her, his leg in a cast and a crutch propped against the side of the seat.

“Don’t worry, Carrots,” Nick remarked, “I’m sure it’s nothing bad. I’ve got it all worked out.”

“How so?” Judy asked.

“We were officially not working when this all started,” Nick explained, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but Chief can’t give orders when we’re off duty.”

“She can in an emergency situation,” Judy clarified, “And we definitely did disobey her when she told us to stay in Bunnyburrow.”

“If she were going to punish us for it, then she would have done it by now,” Nick pointed out.

Judy went to speak when the door to Fangmeyer’s office opened and Commissioner Bogo stepped out. He turned his gaze towards Nick and Judy.

“Wilde, Hopps,” Bogo said, “How have you been keeping?”

“See, I knew there was a big softie hiding under those horns somewhere,” Nick grinned, unable to resist the opportunity to tease his former Chief.

“Don’t make me regret asking,” Bogo replied, his lips thinning into a slight grimace.

 “We’re doing… okay,” Judy said, glancing briefly at Nick, “The kits are recovering from their ordeal.”

“That’s good to hear,” Bogo replied. He sighed briefly, “Look, Hopps, Wilde… I kind of understand what you’re going through right now. You won’t have it easy for a while. But things… they do get better.”

******

_What Bogo means is that he has experience in a… restarted relationship. He had split from his wife when I first joined Precinct One all those years ago, which probably explains some of his grumpy attitude. She had moved away from the city with his son. She re-entered his life about six years afterwards, wanting to try again. It took a while for them to rekindle their relationship, and even then when Bogo took the role of Commissioner, there was some… turbulence between them. Their relationship has settled back down, though: I guess being Commissioner is less stressful for both Bogo and his wife than being Chief was. I can vouch for the stresses of being Chief, after all._

_I really don’t want that to happen with me and Nick. I don’t know if time heals all wounds, but we have to try. That’s what Bogo is saying._

******

“Any idea what Chief wants us for?” Nick asked.

“That’s for her to tell you. Not me,” Bogo replied gruffly as he turned towards the stairs that would lead him down into the lobby.

“Huh…” Nick shrugged, “Some things never change.”

Judy opened her mouth to respond when the door to Fangmeyer’s office opened again.

“Hopps. Wilde,” Fangmeyer called. Judy and Nick chanced a glance at one another before they got up – Nick using his crutch to aid him – and promptly entered the office. Fangmeyer closed the door behind her and paced over to her desk. She sat down, picked up a file and began reading.

“Does the term ‘insubordination’ mean anything to you?” Fangmeyer asked. Judy swallowed hard and glanced at Nick.

“If I may…” Judy began.

“Did I or did I not give you an express order to remain where you were, in Bunnyburrow?” Fangmeyer said.

“I had to,” Judy said quickly, “We had to. He had our sons.”

“And did you, or did you not, disobey my direct order, and come straight here to retrieve your sons?” Fangmeyer cut across her.

Judy opened her mouth to protest, and then, as if realising that there was no protest to be had, shut her mouth and looked down at her feet.

“Chief, if I may?” Nick raised his arm. Fangmeyer turned her stare to him.

“Go ahead, Wilde,” Fangmeyer said.

“Yes, we did disobey your order,” Nick said, “Yes, we did come back to Zootopia, and yes, we did put ourselves in danger. But there’s just one or two things that make this ‘admonishing’ a little… less powerful.”

Fangmeyer placed her paws on the desk and tilted her head.

“Go on,” Fangmeyer said.

“Well, first off, you could have taken my suggestion,” Judy said boldly, “And locked us up. Instead, you put us with Rhinowitz. Even if we hadn’t have come, I _know_ you know he would have demanded our presence or he would detonate the bombs anyway. And you have taken four days to get back to us.”

“That’s a long time,” Nick added in, “Especially as Carrots was pretty much unhurt by this. You could have done this to spare me, but Carrots was available for four days afterward.”

Fangmeyer glanced between Nick and Judy.

“Were you, by any chance, listening in when Commissioner Bogo was in here?” Fangmeyer asked, looking at Judy.

“No, ma’am,” Judy responded.

Fangmeyer let out a slow breath.

“Your actions were impulsive and reckless,” Fangmeyer said, “But I can’t dismiss the fact that they saved the city. Had you not been there, Michael would undoubtedly have set those bombs off. The Mayor wanted to give you commendations.”

Nick and Judy, both surprised, glanced at each other.

“I informed the Mayor that I will personally deal with any repercussions from this,” Fangmeyer said. She looked straight at Nick.

“Wilde, how long until you’re able to return to duty?” she asked.

“The doctors said six weeks,” Nick replied.

“Hopps,” Fangmeyer turned to Judy, “Consider yourself placed on paid leave for six weeks. I don’t want to see either of you back here until Wilde’s leg is fully healed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Judy replied.

“And both of you…” Fangmeyer returned to him, “I hope you like paperwork. Because when you two come back, you’re both going to be confined to a desk until you’re ready to go back to work… Lieutenants.”

******

_Lieutenants…?_

_Is she… promoting Nick?_

_It’s not exactly unheard of. After all, Bogo did promote me to Lieutenant after the Night Howler incident. And now that I think on it… the situation is very similar. Bogo praised me and admonished me in one fell swoop: he promoted me to Lieutenant but then bound me to a desk for two months as punishment for what had happened during the Night Howler chase – reckless endangerment, causing an explosion, and a few other… minor… things. It was the lightest punishment he could give me, knowing that anything heavier would be picked up by the press and the ZPD would be in a world of bad publicity for admonishing what the press called ‘The City’s Darling Hero’._

_Nineteen years after the fact and I_ still _cringe at those headlines._

_Yes, we disobeyed the Chief, but she knows that we saved the city by stopping Michael. And promoting Nick, then confining him to a desk ‘until he’s fit for duty’ is just the sort of thing that Bogo would have done – and did do._

_Now Bogo’s presence here makes sense. Plenty of times in the past during my tenure as Chief, I would ask for Bogo’s advice._

_And by giving me the same amount of time off and confining me to a desk afterwards, she is rewarding and punishing me in equal measure – she knows full well how much I loathe being stuck behind a desk._

_But this time off… it will be very helpful to us, because it gives us time to figure out where we go from here._

_From partners, to lovers. Lovers, to estrangement. Estrangement to friends through grief. Friends to partners… and then partners to lovers again. I would be lying if I said I didn’t secretly fear a vicious cycle._

_I don’t want to lose Nick. Not ever, ever again._

******

“Carrots…?” Nick said, breaking Judy out of her thoughts. Judy looked at him.

“I’m fine, Nick,” Judy replied after a brief pause, “That just took me by surprise.”

“You’re not the only one,” Nick smiled warmly at Judy.

“There is one last matter that needs tending to,” Fangmeyer said. Nick and Judy returned their attention to her.

“Our relationship,” Judy said.

“Indeed,” Fangmeyer confirmed, “Prior to this, your difference in rank would have meant re-assigning one of you to another Precinct. The increase in rank means that the pair of you will stay in the Precinct, but I must make this absolutely clear: if I see this relationship interfering with your work in any way, I will suspend you both, pending a full investigation. I remember well enough the last time it did so. Am I being clear here?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Both Nick and Judy replied. Fangmeyer allowed a small flicker of a smile onto her face.

“Good,” Fangmeyer said, “Congratulations to the both of you. Now get out of here. I don’t want to see either of you two back in here until Wilde has healed.”

******

_Well, that went…_

_That went. That’s all I can say about that._

_After bidding goodbye to our colleagues, including an ecstatic Clawhauser, me and Nick return to my apartment. Nicholas and Robin are there waiting for us – they haven’t returned to school yet as the ZBI has only just officially released us from Witsec. Nicholas isn’t alone either: Amy Wolfard is here, talking animatedly with him. Robin looks a little… out of place, and as my gaze falls to Nicholas’ and Amy’s paws, I can see why: they’re intertwined._

_How sweet! Call it mother’s intuition, but I knew Nicholas had a thing for Amy. I think they make a cute couple._

******

“Oh… Hi, Miss Hopps, Mr Wilde,” Amy said as she noticed Judy, a slight blush creeping up her ears.

“You can call me Nick,” Nick smiled in return. He turned his stare to Nicholas, who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Robin got up from his seat and approached Nick and Judy. He turned towards Judy, and then without saying a word, threw his arms around her.

Judy stiffened in apparent surprise, and Nick’s face displayed a similar surprise.  Nicholas and Amy glanced at each other, unsure how to take what they were seeing. Judy got over the initial surprise and returned the hug.

******

_The hug takes me by surprise. I know just how hostile Robin has been towards the idea of me and Nick being back together. This… this is a big step in the right direction._

_Despite the animosity Robin has displayed towards me, he really does have his father’s heart._

_Robin eventually lets me go. He looks slightly bashful as he stares at me._

******

“I… just wanted to say… sorry,” Robin said. Nick looked at his son fondly, “I… I was rude, and… I…”

“Robin…” Judy replied, “You don’t have to apologise to me. I know why you haven’t been… fond of me. I promise you, I’m not going to try to replace your mother.”

“I know…” Robin replied, tears starting to form in his eyes, “I just… I miss Mom.”

Nick stepped forward and took Robin into his arms.

“I know,” Nick said, rubbing the back of Robin’s head gently, “I know…”

“I think you’re right…” Robin mumbled, “Mom _would_ say that it’s okay to love again once you’ve lost.”

******

_Like I said before, I don’t want the past to repeat itself. I will do what I must to make sure it doesn’t._

_This is the end of the Waking Death… and the start of something new between me and Nick, and for our kits._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you’re in for a treat today, as two chapters – this one and the finale – are being posted!


	23. The Path Onwards

**The Path Onwards**

(From the point of view of Nick)

_A year has passed after the events of the Waking Death case. In that time, we have gotten closer. Oh, there have been some… issues… between me and Carrots that needed ironing out – her insistence on blaming herself for what happened so long ago, for one thing – even though I thought we had moved past that, it still has a habit of coming up every once in a while. And I still get occasional episodes of guilt for walking out in the first place. But we did what we should have done from the beginning: we worked through it, together._

_Junior has come to accept me as his father. You have no idea how much that means to me, especially given how we started off on completely the wrong paw. Robin has come to accept that me and Carrots are together again and that Carrots would not try and replace Anabel as his mother. They get along just fine, now, though I would be lying if I said there wasn’t still some cynicism as to how Robin is feeling about the situation. Loss is not an easy thing to get over._

_Speaking of Anabel, we’ve scattered her ashes over the graves of her parents. It wasn’t my idea: Robin had the idea once he found where they were buried. But it seemed… right, somehow. The child returned to her parents._

_Today is a special day for me: twenty years ago today was when Carrots and I first met. I had researched long and hard how I would approach what I wanted to do to mark this occasion. My first thought would be to take Carrots to the place we first met, the Jumbeaux Ice Cream Parlour, but that actually shut down years ago, and that put a dampener on that idea. Besides, it’s probably not the most… romantic place. I was thinking of where to do what I’m planning, and then it came to me: there was one other place that was special to us both: the place where we started seeing each other for who we really were. For me, that was the start of everything that has lead to here. I know we parted ways after a little… mishap, but Judy sought me out. She needed my help She needed me. Judy’s heartfelt apology twenty years ago cemented my feelings for her. When I first told her ‘you know you love me’… I really meant ‘you know I love you’. Yes, the road has sometimes been bumpy from there, but if we can work through that, I think we stand the best of chances._

_I’ve made a career on appearing calm, sarcastic, annoying at times… but appearances are deceiving, and despite my calm exterior, I feel butterflies flitting about my stomach. I am so nervous about what is about to happen. You would think a 52-year-old fox wouldn’t feel it, but there it is._

******

“This is it,” Judy remarked as a gondola pulled into the platform. The pair of them got onto the gondola, closing the door after them. Nick and Judy leaned against the front railing, staring out at the Rainforest District below them.

“Boy, doesn’t this bring back memories?” Nick remarked.

“Yup,” Judy agreed, placing a paw gently on Nick’s. He looked down but instead of pulling away, like he did two decades ago, he smiled warmly down at Judy.

Nick and Judy remained like that for what seemed like a long time. As the gondola left the canopy of the Rainforest District, Nick pulled himself back slightly. Judy watched after him as he stood in the middle of the gondola, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Is something wrong, Nick?” Judy asked.

“Yes,” Nick nodded, “Something is very wrong, but it’s something we can fix.”

Judy’s ears dropped slightly.

“Carrots, do you know what day today is?” Nick asked.

“Of course,” Judy replied, “Today is the day when we busted Lionheart for kidnapping those predators.”

“Har, har,” Nick replied flatly. Judy giggled.

“It’s also the day that, twenty years ago, a certain sly fox stood up to the Chief for me,” Judy said, “I remember, Nick. I wouldn’t forget.”

“It’s important to me in more than just that,” Nick said, “Twenty years ago today was the first time I realised I was falling for the most determined, driven bunny in the world.”

Nick placed a paw into his pocket.

“I should have done this years and years ago,” Nick said, “I’m a dumb fox who fell in love with a sly bunny. Even if we had our… problems… along the way, I never truly stopped loving you. And this is the only way I can think of that can adequately show you just how much you mean to me.”

Tears started forming at the edges of Judy’s eyes as Nick pulled a small box from his pocket. She glanced at him oddly.

“What?” Nick frowned.

“It’s just…” Judy said, putting a paw into her own pocket and pulling out a small box, “I kind of had planned to do what you were about to do.”

Nick’s surprise turned into a loving smile.

“Sly bunny…” he said affectionately.

“Dumb fox,” Judy replied, wiping a tear away.

“Well, we’ve come this far, so… Judith Laverne Hopps, will you do me the honour of becoming Judith Laverne Wilde?” Nick chose to take the initiative as he opened the box.

Judy responded by kissing Nick full on the lips. When Judy pulled back from Nick, they were both a little breathless.

“I didn’t hear a definitive answer there, Carrots,” Nick joked. Judy responded with a light laugh and a small punch to Nick’s shoulder.

“Yes, you dumb fox!” Judy laughed, “That was a rabbit’s way of saying yes!” She hugged him again. Letting him go after what seemed like an eternity, Judy then wiped away tears of joy as she presented her box to Nick.

“It’s only fair, Slick,” Judy said, “I said yes to you… I know what the answer will be… but will you marry me?”

“Hmmm… let me think about that for a moment,” Nick said, feigning deep thought.

“Jerk,” Judy laughed, swatting playfully at him.

“You know you love me,” Nick murmured into Judy’s ear.

“Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.”

“Okay, I’ve thought about it. Will I marry you?” Nick responded, “Yes. Yes, I will.”

******

_It’s been a long, often bumpy road, but I think we’ve come along okay. As we slip our engagement rings onto our fingers, I finally feel like I have found home. This sly bunny has made me the happiest dumb fox in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short finale but I feel it’s a sweet one. And that proposal is totally something I can see Nick and Judy doing. 
> 
> That’s it for Waking Death. I would like to thank all of you who took a chance on this story and on Grief’s Reunion. And with this last entry, for the time being, the Reconciliation story is complete. Not to say I won’t revisit in the future, but this is exactly how I wanted to end it.
> 
> What’s next? Well, I’m already writing the outlines for two brand new stories. Here’s a brief glimpse:
> 
> Futures Past – Did you ever hear the story of the fox who changed the future of Zootopia? What if he could change it because he came from it? Nick Wilde has been hiding this secret from Judy for a while – and it eventually comes out as Nick’s own past catches up with him.
> 
> Battle Of The Kings – Set a year after the events of Zootopia. A nuclear meltdown in Japanda results in the awakening of a legendary beast. The beast’s awakening causes another to flee towards Zootopia. Can Zootopia survive an inevitable clash of the titans? And how will Nick and Judy cope? Crossover with Godzilla.
> 
> Odds are that Futures Past will get posted first as I’m already writing the second chapter while Battle Of The Kings is still having its story and characters worked on. So, until next time! And thank you so much again!
> 
> Special thanks: jamdea, StuBat for beta reading the final act, Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps, and everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed. You have all made this very much worthwhile.


End file.
